The Experiment
by sanfan11
Summary: What do you do when the world is burning?Do you run? Hide? Do you join a company full of time-assassins, then break your contract for the greater good of the world? Five chose the last option if your wondering, but he didn't chose it alone. After all even cockroaches survived the apocalypse.What else would be hiding in the cracks of a destroyed city? What other secrets were hiding?
1. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Umbrella Academy all rights go to Netflix and Gerard Way. Who is epic!**

Fire. That was all she could see the fire and the constant smell of the burning building and rumble. It was dark and at she could feel the flames terrifying light. Even though the flames were near her she couldn't feel warm. The flames licked at her arms and legs. She was going to die if she didn't get out in time. But she knew she was trapped underneath the heavy rocks and rubbles of the building. There was no escape, but that didn't stop her from trying. She screamed for help not bothering if her capturers heard her. In a couple minutes it wouldn't matter anyway.

Pushing against the cold rocks she could feel a slight shift of movement in them. '_A little more, almost-'_

She gave the cold heavy rocks another push. '_One more push, please…'_

A small gap was made. She desperately tried to make the gap bigger, but all her energy was used just to push it down. Her bruises and cuts stung her from her strenuous movement. She attempted to push against the rock, but it didn't budge. '_I am going to die here'_

Shutting her eyes hoping that her death would be quick and painless, though she knew she was wrong. '_Maybe it wouldn't be so bad' _she thought as the flames neared her. Closer and closer until all she saw was a hazy darkness.

* * *

_Present Day: 1955. _

The Handlers rather irritatingly loud shoes clipping across the marble floor of the Commission's Headquarters as she headed towards her office. Where Experiment X113.5 or Agent 13 was waiting very patiently for. But Handler had to look 'pretty' before every meeting she had. Agent 13 knew for a fact, that she had been powdering her nose.

'_Pretty my ass'_ Agent 13 thought as the woman who she was just thinking off sashayed into the room. Placed her handbag on her marble desk and sat down facing her. '_All in her own sweet time'_

The Handler started at her for a couple of minutes almost waiting for her to make the first move. As usual Agent 13 made no move, simple waiting for the woman in front of her to speak. The Handler smiled in a rather sickening way, Agent 13 silently barfed in her mouth.

"Agent 13," came her slightly high pitch voice. "You have served us admirably in the time that you have been with us. And despite your struggles and your partners…well, let's say rebellious act of defiance (Agent 13 inwardly sneered at her) you remained will us. (Agent 13 inwardly rolled her eyes. _'As if I had a choice.'_) For that we, the Commission are grateful, but as you know there are still problems, things that need to be corrected."

Agent 13 nodded slowly, she smelt trouble or the Handler flowery perfume. Both were possible and both were deadly.

The Handler paused, slowly got up from her seat and walked towards her drink table. She began to slowly pour some wine into her glass, her eyes still locked onto 13's. Like a predator looking at its prey.

"I have an assignment for you. An extremely important one that could possible fix time, before our miscreant messes it up anymore. Yes, I know what you must be thinking, I have sent in Hazel and Cha-Cha. But I think you would be more…equipped for this particular assignment."

She walked sashayed towards Agent 13 a handed her a small photo. Irritated beyond belief and all the slowness and mystery behind her target, 13 simply snatched the photo from her and gave it a glance.

13's eyes widened. "I can't," she said speaking for the first time since entering the marble room. "You know, I can't"

"Why not?" asked the Handler staring at her with a faked look of shock. She wasn't fooling anybody. "It's him and refuse to kill him." 13 said jumping up from her seat, facing the blonde- haired woman angrily. The Handler didn't seem the least bit worried at her associates change in emotion, she expected it and she prepared for it.

"Oh, my dear. I think you misunderstand me-" The Handler said walking towards the woman in front of her, the Handler slowly stroked her hair before pressing hard against Agent 13's neck with her fingertips. 13's eyes widened. "You will kill him whether you like it, or not."

* * *

_Present Day: 2019, Hargreaves Manor/Mansion_

"What's the date? The exact date." Five asked as he started to look for the items to make himself a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich. "The 24th"

"Of what?" Five asked as he opened the bread packet. "March" Vanya answered. Five paused. "Good"

"So are we not gonna talk about what just happened?" Luther asked his brother. Five ignored him as he lay out his bread. "It's been 17 years" Luther said with some annoyance at his brother as he stood up attempting to look intimidating.

Five scoffed. "It's been a lot longer than that." he said, as he spacial-jumped to get the marshmallows. "I haven't missed that" Luther grumbled.

"Where'd you go?" Diego asked. "The future," Five answered. "And its shit, by the way."

"Called it" Klaus cried, grinning. "I should have listened to the old man. You know, jumping a few spaces is one thing, jumping through time is a toss of a dice." Five said as he looked for the peanut butter. "Nice dress." he said, glancing at Klaus's skirt. "Oh, well, danke." Klaus replied, looking pleased.

"Wait, how did you get back?" Vanya asked. "In the end, I had to project my consciousness forward into a suspended quantum state version of myself that exists across every possible instance of time." Five answered as he spread the peanut butter on his bread.

"That makes no sense." said Diego. "Well it would if you were smarter." Five commented. Diego jumped up, ready to throw himself at Five, but was held back by Luther.

"How long were you there?" Luther asked. "45 years. Give or take."  
Luther slowly dropped into his seat. "So what are you saying? You're 58?"

Five sighed as he placed his marshmallows on his sandwich. "No, my consciousness is 58. Apparently my body is now 13 again." Five took a bite out his sandwich. _'Perfection'_

"Wait, how does that even work?" asked Vanya, furrowing her eyebrows. "Delores kept on saying the equations were off and Clarissa would always argue that it was the frequency, she wasn't wrong. Eh. Rissa must be laughing now."

"Clarissa? Delores?" Vanya asked, possible even more confused. Five ignored her question just as he spotted a newspaper. "Guess I missed the funeral." he said as he took another bite of his sandwich. "How did you know about that?" Luther asked. "What part of the future do you not understand? Heart failure, huh?"

"Yeah." stated Diego. "No." Luther snapped back. Five stared at the photo before clicking his tongue. "Nice to see nothing's changed." he said as he walked out of the pantry.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" Allison asked, speaking for the first time since he arrived.

Five sighed. "What else is there to say? The circle of life" he called out. "Besides I have much better things to think about" he whispered to himself.

'_Like finding out what happened and where Clarissa is? Oh and stopping the apocalypse'_

**Okay, I am still doing my 'What Hides In The Shadows' fic. And I really shouldn't start another story while I'm still busy with that, but this idea was jumping around in my head and UA is so addictive. So, this happened. **

**Like it, hate it. Should I just stop?Tell me in the reviews**

**Please, please Like, Favourite, comment, review. Really it helps, to know that people like/hate your stuff. Till next time… **


	2. Five's BFF

**(Takes place at the end of Episode 2)**

'_Idiots'_

If Agent 13 knew one thing it was that: Agents Hazel and Cha- Cha were complete and total idiots. And after that free for all in the clothing store across the street. Which she could hear. From across the street and if she could hear it, the neighbours obviously could.

'_Idiots! Didn't they ever hear of a silent kill?'_

After a couple of minutes of a mixture of gunshots, shouting and (if she listened really hard) the occasional sound of someone swearing. Soon enough police sirens sounded around the street. 13 sighed to herself, as she slowly walked into an alleyway and hid in the shadows. Watching the scene unfold from the darkness. Soon enough she saw slight movement in the alleyway across the street.

Smiling to herself she portaled.

* * *

Five sighed as he started the car (which he stole borrowed) from the road behind the store. In the seat next to him, sat Dolores as motionless as ever. "Well, that was shit. Wasn't it Dolores?"

Like usual he was met with silence, though he really didn't seem to mind that much. Or he just didn't notice. It's unclear.

"Yeah, I know. Things would be much easier if she was round…. I know that! But what do you expect me to do? I finally had the right equation's and frequency, it was too good an opportunity to pass up!...But your right, I did just…abandoned her there…"

Five sighed. "What do you think happened to her?..Hmm...Dolores?" he turned towards her. Dolores stared back. "Are you ignoring me now?" he asked. Once more, Dolores refused to answer him.

Just as Five was about to demand why Dolores was refusing to answer him. He felt something grip his arms from behind. Before he could react he felt himself being spatial-jumped.

* * *

Hazel sighed as he walked towards the car, he and Cha-Cha had barely made it out of the clothing store without the police noticing them.

Opened the car door (being extremely careful because of his hand) he noticed 3 things: one: The extra guns and gear were missing, two: The 2 cups of coffee for him and Cha-Cha were finished and three: Agent 13, that was meant to be in the car waiting for them was gone.

"Shit"

* * *

Five landed painfully on a dark, wet rooftop. Angrily picking himself up he turned to face his kidnapper. Standing across from him, cladded full black (minus the collar of her shirt which was white) stood a familiar 13 year old girl with dark ebony hair and dark brown eyes that reminded him of black coffee and dark chocolate. His old partner: Agent 13. One of the few people who had a highly good chance of killing him. _'Well. Shit'_

Five stared at the young girl, he had to admit it was strange seeing her so young after all the years they spent together. Clearing his throat and looking down at his feet, he finally spoke.

"Hello Clarissa," he said gently. The girl said nothing, simply staring blankly back at him. "It's been a while, I guess. After all I did just see you about 3 days ago… Time travel. You were right, about that by the way. About the equations. All the equations were correct, it was just about getting the correct frequency and equation and the same time to project myself, to get to the place I needed to go."

Five gave a small chuckle. "In the end you always, somehow end up right."

Once again she didn't answer. Five sighed, wondering why all his friends were ignoring him tonight. "Look, I am sorry. About leaving you in 1963. It was wrong. And now, I-" he paused. 13 bending down, moaning painfully. "Rissa?" Five called out hesitantly.

"Run,"

Five wrinkled his eyebrows. "What?!"

13 gripped her neck silently trying to regain some form of control. Though she could feel herself losing it, the control of her own mind. "Five, run! Run away! They want me to kill you! Five, RUN!" the younger shrieked, her head was throbbing with a mixture of thoughts running through it.

Five's eyes widened, but did not make any move to leave. Walking towards the young girl, he tentatively reached his hand towards her. "Clarissa?"

13 caught his hand just before he could touch her. Five had a feeling about what was going to happen, but he couldn't stop it. 13 stocked him hard in the face.

The shock of the hit sent Five stumbling back. Giving him a strong reminder of when he first met her.

_The cold autumn wind hit hard against his back has he tugged a red wagon with the few possessions he had, food and Dolores. He had been walking for what felt like years. Though he knew it could only have been a few hours. He had been in the apocalypses for almost 2 weeks or was it 2 days? He didn't know, everything seemed to feel longer. Except the food and water that always felt shorter. Fives train of thought had suddenly been cut as he heard a strange noise. Like a muffled scream in the silent destroyed city. _

'_I must be hearing things.' Five told himself sternly. In the time that he had been here all he saw was dead bodies, broken buildings and the odd cockroach that would pop out here and there. _

_Besides that there was no life. Something that was driving him close to insanity, apparently. The scream came again much louder than the last. Five paused. 'There's no one left. Keep walking.' _

_But he couldn't ignore the irritating glimmer of hope was sparking in his chest. He turned towards the sound. He could still hear it, but it was slowly growing fainter. Making a split second decision he dropped the wagon handle and ran. Faster than he ever had in the time he had been here._

'_Faster, faster!' he urged himself as he climbed over rumble and rock. The screaming seemed to be coming from what looked like a collapses catacomb. His legs burned and his body was screaming to him to stop. But he couldn't the possibility of life was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Finally reaching it the collapsed catacomb, he started to pull the rocks out. Digging desperately to see who or what was underneath. The screaming had diminished, but if he listened carefully he could hear shallow fast breaths coming from the other side-_

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

The noise of the gunshots brought him back to reality as he dodged the bullets and spatial- jumping away. Pulling out the garden knife that he used on Cha-Cha. Five threw it at 13.

13 simply raised her hand and the garden knife stopped in its path, swatting it away (like one would a fly) the garden knife soared into the air and disappeared from sight.

Reloaded her gun, she walked around, the gun raised her sharp eyes scanning the silent rooftop. Five spatial jumped behind her hitting her hard on the back of her neck with his elbow.

13 fell to the floor in pain, the gun slipping out of her hand. Sweep kicking Five, she knocked him over as well jumping onto of him, sliding a knife from her sneaker.

Plunging it down, Five caught it before it could piece him. Kicking her off him. 13 stumbled back, but not before throwing her knife at him.

Dodging the knife he spatial-jumped again. 13 pulled another smaller guns, walking around slowly, waiting for him to appear.

**SMACK!**

13 had fell to the ground hard, Five had quite literally tackled her to the floor.

Pinning her down with all his might, Five stuffed his tie over her mouth and nose. After a few minutes of struggling the younger was knocked out. Parting her hair gently, Five saw a small circular device implanted into her neck. "Oh, Shit"

_He tugged at the rocks watching them fall away. As he did so he noticed someone was pushing against them fighting to get out. After a couple of seconds, Five saw a small hole was made. Five pulled hard the small hole giving him a large amount of hope. _

'_Someone is here! I'm not alone.'_

_After giving the rocks one last tug, he watched them fall away. Revealing young girl with dark messy hair, her face was covered with ashes and soot. She had bruises and blood smeared across her face and body. But she was breathing. Slowly, but surly. 'Guess, I have a new buddy to look after.'_

Five gently placed the knocked out Clarissa in the back seat of the car, put on all the seatbelts for her and drove like a madman all the way back to the Academy.

_Five stared at the young girl inspecting her for any more cuts and bruises. She seemed so peaceful when she slept, like she had no idea of the horrors and the pain of the world. No idea of the loneliness, the food and drinking shortage. No clue of all the pain. _

_Slowly her eyes began to flutter open. Five lent over the girl. Her eyes snapped open._

Five carried Clarissa in to the Academy with Dolores on his shoulder. As he walked into the manor towards his bedroom he heard Luther and Allison arguing. He sighed, but continued to his room. He was sure he had a first aid kit there.

_For a few seconds the 2 started at each other. Just as Five was about to ask who she was. The mysterious girl and punched him hard in the face. Five stumbled, clutching his cheek were she had hit him. The young girl turned to run away, but Five wasn't going to lose the one person who was alive in this hellhole. Running and grabbing the young girl arms tightly and lifting her up slightly so he wouldn't get kicked. He dragged her back, yelling at her while he did so. "Stop! Stop it! It's okay!" ignoring her yells of "Put me down!"_

_After a couple of minutes of yell from both of them. Five put her down on the deal that she wouldn't run away. After he set her down, he saw a pair of brown eyes that reminded him of steaming hot coffee and dark chocolate bars that Klaus used to eat._

"_Who are you?" the 2 asked at the same time, unknowingly realising that the events that happened that day would start a strong and beautiful friendship. "Five" said Five. "Experiment X113.5" the young girl answered._

"_What the hell kind of name is that?" Five blurted out. The girl looked highly offended. "What kind of name is, Five?"_

"_A badass one"_

* * *

"Five? What the hell happened to you?" Allison asked the second she spotted him. "Who's that?" she said pointing to the unconscious Clarissa in his arms. "Are you okay? Can we help?" asked Luther kindly as he reached out to take Clarissa from Five.

As he was about to touch her Five caught his hand tightly with a mixture of both sadness and anger on his young face. "There's nothing you can do. There's nothing any of you can do."

_Five dropped the hold on his wagon as he spotted a hand gripping something tightly out of the rubble. Experiment X113.5 (13 for short) turned around seeing his quick change emotion. Five walked towards the gloved hand, 13 behind him. Clutched tightly in the man's fingers was a bloody eyes ball. Five gave the eye a tug and the dead man's grip loosened. Wiping some of the blood off, he held it out for 13 to look._

_As she inspected the eye she watched Five shake the man hoping of him to get up, but 13 knew better she had seen enough dead bodies to know that the person was well and truly dead. _

_Five suddenly jumped up and walked towards another bit of rubble. 13 followed silently. Dead people, but unlike the other dead bodies [some were burned beyond identification] these ones were better preserved. 13 watched Five shake them a pained look of grief on his face. He fell to his knees taking a few deep breaths before he continued to walk further._

_13 ran after him when she heard a yell of grief coming from Five, he was on his knees shaking a bit._

_Tears leaked down his face, but he tried to cover them when he spotted her. 13 ran towards him wondering what had caused him so much pain. 13 looked at the dead body in front of him. On the bodies arm was a tattoo the same one, Five had on his arm. A look of realisation crossed over her face. She slowly bend down. _

"_Five…Five…I'm…I'm so sorry. Five, I'm so sorry..." 13 breathed out as she wrapped her arms around the shaking boy and for the first time since she met him. He didn't push her away the hug, he simply pulled her tightly into him almost terrified that if he let go, she too would disappear._

**Sorry, about the fight scene (if it sucked) I'm working on them:) Thank you, Guest for reviewing! Thank you, Celestial Ink,Animelover1416,Torn Twilight, xxemilydoxxs,HauntedLeg, MusicFreak24601, Tardis. , deadmarch20 and all the people who read and liked my story! You have no idea, how happy you all made me.**

**Ps. Hope I spelt all your pennames right, if not I apologise! Till next time… **


	3. How To Stalk: A Step By Step Guide

_She used to be afraid of the dark, it often meant that she was unconscious, throw in to the 'Pit' or that she had died. But after Five rescued her from the facility, the dark soon became peaceful. A sweet haven of sorts. The one stable thing in her life. Soon enough she developed a love of the night sky and a fascination with stars. _

_Sometimes she and Five (and Delores, but she didn't count her as a person. (__Don't tell Five!) __ Would sit a watch the stars for hours at a time and the dark and terrifying place they called home became safe and quiet place. Where they could talk, laugh, cry, grieve and be themselves. _

_She felt like a cheesy greeting card that Five had told her about._

"_Who are you looking for today?" he asked as he took a seat next to her. "Cassiopeia and Orion" she replied, Five nodded and looked up to the sky after a while 13 broke the silence. "Five,"_

"_Hmm"_

"_Thank you, for everything" she said quietly. "I haven't done anything" he said confused. She turned to him a gentle smile on her face. "You have done so much, without knowing it. Honestly, you have cared more for me than my own 'family'. If I could even call them that." Five looked at his feet, wondering about this strange girl he had rescued. _

"_Look! I found Cassiopeia!" she said jumping up excitedly a large smile appearing on her face. She looked so innocent and harmless. 'How could anyone hurt her?' he thought. But he pushed the thought temporarily out of his mind, when he saw her joyful face. _

_It was hard to think of something so upsetting when she was smiling and against his better judgment. He started to smile too._

* * *

"Ahh" Five groaned as the needle pieced his skin as he stitched the wound on his arm. He wasn't doing a very good job. "Well, this is painful to watch"

Five whipped around to see Clarissa sitting up looking at him with her big brown doe-like eyes. "I leave you alone, for what, 3 days? And you already got yourself hurt." She shook her head as she crawled towards him, his bed creaking slightly as she did so. "I see you're feeling better" Five commented.

She smiled as she took the needle gently from him and started to slowly stich his arm up. She did a much better job than Five. "How's your neck?"

"What?" she asked confused. Five put his other hand on the back of her neck. Feeling the bandage he put on for her yesterday. Clarissa let out a hiss of pain as he pressed on it. "Sorry," he mumbled feeling bad that he was the cause of her pain.

"S'okay, it only hurts when you put pressure on it, I got a bit of a headache. But it'll pass soon enough. What happened to me?" Clarissa asked, Five remained silent. "I'll be fine, Five." She reassured. Still no answer. Clarissa dropped the topic, he would tell her when his ready.

Five remained still as Clarissa finished stitching the cut a peaceful silence passed the two children as they healed the other, simply enjoying each other's company after so long. "I've missed you." Five whispered trying not to break the peaceful silence.

"Me too" Clarissa replied in the same whispered tone. Finishing the stich she turned to pick up the box of plasters. All of a sudden Clarissa let out a snort of supressed laughter.

"What!?" Five asked confused. "Billy the Choo-Choo plasters! Never pegged you as a fan of Billy's." Clarissa giggled mischievously. "They were the only ones I could find!" Five snapped. Clarissa stuck the plaster onto Fives cut, but not before murmuring.

"Looks like the train just pulled into the station"

Five groaned as the girl next to him burst into a fit of giggles.

* * *

"Seven percent reduction in payment due to job delay. Further reduction every 24 hours until job completion." read Hazel. "That's just what I mean. It's only been one lousy day. Let's see 'em get out from behind their desks, get their hands dirty for once. Damn lazy bastards." he growled pausing. "Do you think they know about 13?"

Cha-Cha looked down. "You think she teamed up with Number 5 again?"

"I mean they were partners and are… I mean, were practicality joined at the hip." Hazel mused. "I don't know, but if 13 is back with 5…and if he knows what the Commission did to her when he left…" The two gave a violent shuddered to think what an angry Number 5 would do if he ever found out.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Let's get back out there and kill this little shit."

* * *

Clarissa now, dressed in Vanya's old school clothes (besides the blazer) and her own sneakers (they were boots, but when she time-jumped they turned into sneakers. Ris did not complain about this) she and Five snuck out his bedroom window to find the owner of the eyeball they found in the apocalypse.

As the duo (and Delores) climbed down the fire escape. They heard grumbling coming from the bottom.

"Damn it, where's Dad's stuff? Shut up! I'm trying to find whatever priceless crap was in that priceless box so that Pogo will get off my ass!"

The man who was grumbling had a mess of light brown hair that stuck up like a proud confident peacock and dulled green eyes. "Who is he talking too?" Ris asked Five as they clambered down the steps.

"Honesty, I have no idea" he answered before calling out to the strangely dressed man. "I'd ask what you're up to Klaus, but it occurred to me. I don't care."

The man (know dubbed as Klaus) smiled as Five came into his line of sight. "Hey! You know there are easier ways out of the house, buddy?"

"This one involved the least amount of talking. Or so I thought." Five said jumping of the ladder. Clarissa smiled as she slide down the rest of the ladder landing next to Five, taking Klaus attention from his brother to the newcomer.

"Oh! And who is this?" Klaus asked wiggling his eyebrows as he did so. "I must say, Five. I never pegged you for the one to bring the girls home. I thought it would be Luther." Klaus said as he took another swing of his drink. Clarissa couldn't help, but grin at him, he intrigued her.

"Ris" she answered giving him her much preferred name. Klaus gave a large mischievous grin, his eyes widening. "Ohh… You must the girl, Five wouldn't shut up about yesterday."

Fives eyes widened behind, Ris who was grinning just as mischievously as Klaus. She turned towards Five, her eyes glittering. "Really!"

Before Five could get a word in, Klaus asked. "Hey, hey, hey so. You need my company today? I could, uh…clear my schedule." He said as he took another swing from his canister.

"Looks like you've got your hands full"

"Oh, this? No, no. I can do this whenever. I'm just…I just misplaced something. That's all." The two children raised their eyebrows. "Oh! Found it! Thank God!" Klaus yelled out as he picked up a mouldy donut and took a big bite (much to Ris's disgust).

Klaus gulped almost begging himself to swallow it. "Delicious"

"I'm done funding your drug habit." Five said in a finalizing tone. "Come on, Rissa" Five called using his own nickname for her as he started to walk towards their 'car'.

"Bye, Klaus" called out Ris, following Five to a nearby van. "Come on! You don't…Maybe I just wanna hang out with my brother! Aima hermano! I love you! Even if you can't love yourself! Ris! Come Back!"

But Klaus's shouts had been lost in the noise of the car. With Five at the front wheel the duo drove towards Meritech. After filling Clarissa in of what he had been doing the two watched the scientist that dealt with the eye prosthetics walk into the building.

"So, you were talking about me," Ris started in a teasing tone as she playfully poked Five in the arm. Five rolled his eyes, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

After about 3 hours, Clarissa fell asleep on Five shoulder, as he watched the children play on the road shouting and laughing with one anoth_er. The car seemed to have lost its warmth, it was snowing. Five turned to Clarissa, but she was gone. So was Delores. Fear flooded him as he stepped outside. Fire, rubble the constant smell of smoke, building that had fallen down and crashed. A distant yell of Five echoed in his ears. He can't be back! "No, no, _NO!

"Five! Five! Stop…breath" Five turned to see Ris who was sitting on his lap, her hands on his temples. She looked just as out of breath as he did. Five turned to his side, Delores was still there too. "That was…intense. Having a nightmare about going back to that hellhole." Ris said, breathing heavily slowly retracting her hands.

Five furrowed his eyebrows, then gave her a stern look. "I told you not to do that."

"I'm sorry! But you were murmuring in your sleep, I thought you going to start screaming! I just…thought it would be better." Ris replied, crossing her arms, pouting slightly.

"One day, Clarissa you're going to get yourself killed if you pull stunts like that!" Five scolded. Ris scowled angrily at the use of her full name without a good reason.

"Oh don't be so melodramatic! It was a nightmare. I could handle it!" she snapped.

"And, what if-"

"Five!" Luther called as he opened the car door desperately trying to fit after a few seconds he finally sank into the seat. After a couple seconds of Luther staring at the two sitting on the others lap, before asking. "Who are you?" to Ris.

"I'm Ris" answered Ris giving Luther a small awkward smile and holding out her had for him to shake. Another awkward silence filled the car as Luther shook Ris's hand. "You okay?" asked Luther turning to Five. Five scowled at him.

"You shouldn't be…How did you find me?" growled Five. "Umm-"

A quiet mummer of "Hey baby" interrupted the two's argument. Ris furrowed her eyebrows as the three turned towards the sound.

"Hey, a little privacy, guys. We're really hitting it off back here" came the unmistakable voice of Klaus, he and Delores seemed to be um…fraternizing with each other. Clarissa instantly covered her mouth, trying to suppress her giggles.

She wasn't laughing for long though because at that moment, Five flung a soda can causing Clarissa (who was still on his lap) to tumble backwards almost falling onto the steering wheel. Before she caught Fives blazer (just in time)

"Get out! You can't be here! I'm, We're in the middle of something." Five snapped angrily. Luther raised his eyebrows. Klaus leaned forward. "Any luck finding your one-eyed man?

Ris shook her head as Five whispered "No"

"What's he talkin' about?" Ris rolled her eyes as she looked through the window, ignoring the conversation, it was pointless to her and if it was important Five would tell her. It was lucky she looked.

Because Doctor Lance had just walked out of Meritech. "No, no, no" Ris mumbled as she looked fanatically for a piece of paper. Distantly hearing "I waxed my ass with chocolate pudding."

Finally finding a pad of paper she wrote down the restaurant he was going to and the time if he was on his lunch break, they had about an hour to possible sneak into his office and look for what they needed themselves.

"Try me. Last I checked, I'm still the leader of this family." came Luther's mildly irritated voice. "Well, last I checked. I'm 28 years older than you." Five counted with his usually smirk. Ris bit her lower lip to supress the laugh. '_Burn'_

Doctor Lance walked down the street and finally out of Ris's view. The time starts now.

"I don't think I'm better than you, Number One. I know I am. I've done unimaginable things, things you couldn't even comprehend."

"Right."

"Just to come back here and save you all-"

"What the hell is Klaus doing?!" Ris cried out as the rather electric man ran out the Variety Store his arms bulging with things. "Whoo! Hey, bitches! Hiya Rissie!" Klaus yelled blowing a fake kisses at Ris. Ignoring the man chasing him or the car that he was running into.

"Out of the way, asshole!"

"Now, I'm starting to wonder if that was the wisest decision." Five said as the trio watched Klaus yell and run about.

"Well, who was the idiot that told him to leave?" Ris said as she watched with interest, Klaus was defiantly a strange person. But he was the kind you would like.

* * *

After Luther had left (taking Klaus with him) Five turned toward Ris (who was back in the seat next to him) "Right, what did Luther really come here for?"

Ris smirked at him. "He wanted to check in on you. Your mother's condition gave him a good reason. He thinks you're up to something or that you're doing something illegal. He also thinks you and I have a strange relationship. He's wondering why you trust me and why you brought a…mannequin back to the Academy. Oh, he also thinks you're a gigantic asshole and he's regretting not letting Diego hit you."

"Huh, he's not entirely wrong for the most part…hmm" Five said looking at the Meritech building. "How long is our window open?"

Ris checked her watch. "45 minutes, 58 seconds and 38 nanoseconds. We should head in there, before he comes back." Five let out a quiet curse. "You, go in. I tried yesterday with Klaus. The receptionist would recognise me immediately."

Ris nodded and got out the van, straitening her tie as she walked. "Ris!" she glanced back at Five, who was leaning out the van window. "Be careful and if you need me," he said tapping his watch. "You, call me."

Ris nodded, tapping her own watch, before continuing on her way, Five watching her walk into the building and finally out of sight. He sighed. "I know, Delores. She can take care of herself. I know, she is capable, but I can't exactly stop myself from worrying."

* * *

Ris walked out of the elevator, towards the curly brown haired receptionist. Putting on her best 'perky, harmless and easily frightened' face on, she walked to the woman's desk.

"Umm…Hi, I'm here to see Doctor Lance Biggs." Ris asked making sure to fidget with her skirt slightly. The Receptionist smiled kindly at her. "Do you have a consultation, sweetie?"

"No, I'm just here to return something, Doctor Lance left at our house."

"Are you family?" asked the woman asked looking slightly confused as she typed something on her computer. "I'm his brother's wives sister's daughter. I don't think you would have me on the system. Anyway, he left something at my Moms house. I'm just here to return it." Ris answered giving the woman a big smile.

"Well, if you give it to me. I can give it to him."

"Sorry, what I have to give is…personal. And I don't think my Uncle will be pleased if his receptionist knew about it." Ris said calmly, once again flashing a big smile. "Umm, his office is right down the hall, the 1 door on the right." said the receptionist with an odd look on her face. Thanking the receptionist, Ris followed the directions to the office.

Opening the door she turned towards the receptionist, she was watching her. Attempting to be discreet, but overall doing a bad job.

Pretending to drop something in the floor behind her 'Uncle Lance's' desk. Ris opened the drawer and looking for files. Smiling to herself she had manged to find Doctor Lance's timetable.

Hiding his timetable in her skirt pocket, Ris spotted a sigh pointing to the file room. She checked her watch. '_28 minutes, 16 seconds and 18 nanoseconds. Might as well risk it.' _

Jumping up from behind the desk she calmly walked out of Lance's office. Then she ran like hell into the file room. The receptionist had spotted her, security will be coming up in about 60 seconds. '_So far so good.'_

Running into the Filing room locking the door connecting the offices to it. She walked towards the cabinets and started to search. Faintly hearing the banging of security.

After about 10 minutes, she had found… absolutely nothing. In the 6 cabinets of eye related prostatic they had nothing on the eye they needed. "Kid!" came a gruff voice. _Security _

Ris rolled her eyes as she hid behind the cabinets. "I know you're in here, Kid. If you come out now, we won't tell your parents and you can go back to school. Kay?"

There were 2 security guards in the room. If Ris was honesty she felt a tad insulted, sighing to herself she straighten her back and fixed her tie. _'I really didn't want to make a mess'_

Slamming the cabinets into the first guard, she kicked the second one in the gut. Jumping over the cabinet she knocked the first one unconscious, before swipe kicking the second guard knocking him out too.

Growling angrily Ris unlocked the door and stalked out. Meritech had been a total waste of time.

* * *

Ris was gone for a total 25 minutes, 55 seconds and 16 nanoseconds and counting, she was taking too long. _'She can handle herself.' _He told himself sternly. '_But she did just suffer from an injury that affected her mind.'_

Five sighed rubbing his temples wondering what he should do. Go in and fetch her? Or wait? A number of terrifying images flew into his mind of all the bad things that could have happened to her and the thought of her blood on his hands again.

_The Commission a stuck something on her neck. Five suspected a tracker, but he couldn't be sure. The Handler had a particular hate for Rissa. Which he found both strange and worrying. Because there was no grantee that she would make it to see the next day. Putting her gently onto his bed, slamming and locking his door. Five rummaged around for his personal first aid kit. After finding it, Five pulled out a mini scalpel that he took for in the med-room. _

_Taking a deep breath. He cut… _

_Her blood stained his hands, but he had finally got the device out of her. It looked like a tracker, but he knew it was a bomb. Ready to go off if triggered. It almost went off when he was trying to pull it off her, walking to his window he dropped the mini bomb outside, a small bang sounding out. _

_Not enough to hurt someone, but close enough range that if it stayed on Ris, it could have killed her. Dressing the wound, with a scowl on his face. " The Handler is a dead woman walking."_

"Nothing! Meritech has no files on our eyeball!" Five looked down, Ris's appearance had broken him out of his trace, but they had lost their only lead.

"But I did find this" Ris said handing Five the paper form her pocket that she had grabbed. He raising his eyebrows, looking at Ris with a large grin.

_**6 hours later…**_

"I know there are only six days left. Yeah, you got a better idea? Okay then."

Five was talking to Delores again. Even in the 45 years, Ris had known him. It still was a tad bit strange. "There's our guy." Ris said pausing the conversation between boy and mannequin. She winced slightly. She had a killer headache. The two, three watched their beloved Dr Lance Biggs hand a couple of files through the window of a car. Before walking away to his house.

"What the hell is he up to?"

**Wow! That was long! XD! I'm on holiday so I can write more! Tell me how you feel about the chapter. The mini fight scene SUCKED! I'm so sorry! PS. Clarissa's has different nicknames for different people (it will make sense later) **

**Everyone calls her 'Ris' Five is the ****only one**** who gets to call her 'Rissa' **

***She will have more nicknames! **

**Clarissa only likes getting called her first name in a serious or important conversation/reason ect. Till next time…**


	4. Books are Better Than People

"So, what info do we have, after almost 24 hours of stalking Dr Lance?" asked Ris, handing Five his cup of coffee. _(Tall, black with 2 sugars) _while sipping her own._ (It was a mocha, extra chocolaty, with 2 sugars and a touch of cinnamon. Usually she would go for hot chocolate, but they were stalking Dr Lance for hours. She needed a cup of coffee.)_

"That he is up to shady business, that he might be the manufacturer of the said eye, he likes Italian food and hates pizza, he has a no life outside work. Besides his dog Sparky. Has been dumped 95 girls." Five recited in a bored voice, this felt pointless. But it was their only lead, might as well follow it to the end.

Ris sighed. "It's not much, Rissa. But it's something, something important. I know it is" Five said taking a sip of his coffee. Ris raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just…surprised. Usually, I'm usually the optimistic one." She said with a wryly grin, before straitening up. "There's our guy. So, you wanna do the talking?" she asked as she watched Lance walk towards his car, his dog in hand.

"It will be my pleasure, my dear Rissa" Five said taking her hand with his signature smirk, the two spacial- jumped away.

* * *

"Oh, Jesus!" panicked cry of Lance as Five pulled out his knife and pressing it against Lances throat.

"One chance. That's all you've got. One chance to tell me exactly what's going on in that lab." Five growled. "I, I manufacture prosthetics devices for fake patients. I bill the insurance companies and then sell them for cash on the black market." Lance said in his panicked voice. Five looked at Ris, she nodded. Lance was telling the truth. So far.

"Including eyeballs?"

"Yeah, they're my biggest seller. I mean, they sell like hotcakes. I've got a waiting list, probably 20 buyers."

"So, the serial number I told you" Five pressed. "Uh, could've already been bought. Yes, off off the books." Lance stuttered. Five groaned. "I needed that list, Lance. Names and numbers, and I need it now!"

"Better listen to him" Ris chirped from the backseat when she had been petting Sparky. "He's using his whining voice. Which means…" Ris drew her finger across her neck, while making a quiet clicking noise.

"I don't have it. I mean, not on me. The only copy's in my safe at the lab." Lance answered, his voice if possible going higher than ever.

"Well, you start the car, then. Cause we're going on a field trip." Five said slowly removing the knife. "Okay."

"Now." Five snapped before turning to Ris giving her a small smile. "Cute dog, Lance. Really, its soooo fluffy. Is it a poodle?" she asked as the three of them drove away.

* * *

"_We need to find shelter." 13 said as they walked across the wasteland. "And, how to you propose we do that?" Five snapped a hint of malice in his voice. They had been walking for days, water and food were finished. The two of them were close to dehydration and starvation. _

_And 13 was talking about shelter! She wasn't wrong, they needed it. The days were getting colder the nights were even worst. But Five was more focus on feeding their stomachs than fighting the cold._

"_I'm serious, Five. We'll freeze. The average human can survive 2 weeks without food and a week without water. It's been 4 days with no food and 2 without water. But we will die, if we don't find a place to stay in. We will freeze to death in the next few hours."_

_Five bit his lip. She was correct. The temperature of Earth had changed after the apocalypse. He sighed dropping the handle of his wagon, while running his finger through his hair. _

"_Where do you, suggest?"_

* * *

Five and Ris (they dragged Lance along) walked quickly towards Meritech. The plan was simple. Lance gets them in and gets the file. Five and Ris track down the idiot who starts the end of life on earth and kill them. Then they celebrate with ice-cream and Griddy's donuts. With a grin on her face, Ris skipped towards Meritech, nothing could ruin this plan.

Suddenly she froze, sniffing the air and looking up. _'Was that…smoke?' _Ris turned to Five, both wore equal looks of horror. The two ran toward Meritech.

The building was in flames, smoke billowed out and the sound of things breaking and glass shattering was all that Ris could hear.

That and Fives yell of "Nooooooo" which seemed to echo in her ears. Like her brain put the scene on fast-play. She knew it was going to happen before it did.

Raising her left hand grabbing Fives with the other as the building exploded. The two flew backwards. The debris that had been flying towards them, but stopped in mid-air, the smoke flew upwards as if someone had pushed it up. Someone did.

Five slowly picked himself up, before helping Ris. While the pavement had been cover in pieces of the building the patch of pavement where he and Ris landed on was untouched and still holding its colour.

The debris still floated in the air. Ris swatted her hand and the debris fell to the floor. The two stared at the building, with mixed emotions. The sound of sirens brought Five back to his senses.

"Come on, Rissa" he said gently taking her hand and spatial-jumping them away.

* * *

"_We've been walking for hours, 13. There's NOTHING here!" Five yelled angrily as he followed the girl who never seemed to listen to him. It was extremely irritating! And…__**Smach!**_

_Five had walked right into 13, he hadn't noticed she had stopped. _

_13 tilted her head to the side, before crouching down. Staring hard at something, she was so deep in thought she hadn't even felt Five walk into her. "What are you looking at?" Five asked as he looked in the same direction. _

_His eyes widened. It was the place were 13 had been trapped at. Now that Five didn't have a life to save, the place looked…strange, like something sinister had happened in the cave-like structure. It sort of came out of the ground, curving upwards._

_13 walked towards it, in a trance-like state, Five followed her in confusion, making sure to remain silent. 13 slowly entered the mouth of the cave. The memory of her banging against the wall of rocks entered her mind, not knowing that Five was thinking about the exact same memory. 13 gave a small shiver, that did not go unnoticed by Five. Who instantly gave her hand a small squeeze of reassurance. _

_He knew about the nightmares that she had, and the sleepless nights. But he never talked about it, she didn't either. She never talked about anything, unless he asked and even then she would give vague answers or not answer at all. Which bothered him greatly, but how was he meant to ask? Something horrible happened to her. He knew that, but it was difficult to talk to a person who was silent most of the time. "13?" he called out when he felt her hand slide out of his._

"_We need to go in there." She said calmly though her body language said otherwise. "Why?" Five asked. "There's food and water in there. It should be sheltered, it is underground, after all."_

"_What is 'it'?" Five asked even if possible more confused. "The lab." 13 said shortly before she walked into the darkness._

* * *

"Slap me,"

"No, Rissa…Why the hell would I slap you?"

"Because if you don't I am never going to believe that just happened." Ris said. "How…How in the name of…life itself did Meritech blow up? The building connected to the, apocalypse randomly exploding is as likely as Hermione Granger deciding to blow up a library!"

"Keep your voice down! And stop using Harry Potter references! I'm trying to think!" Five snapped as he dumped a black duffel bag onto the floor. The two were hiding out in the Argyle Public Library.

Mostly because it was the first place Five could think of, since he spent a lot of time in here as a child and in the apocalypse. Sitting down on the floor, Five turned to Ris who looked rather flustered. Taking her hands he gently guided her to the floor. Sitting down Ris's shoulders slumped and she rested her head on Fives's shoulder.

The two fell silent. "What do we do now, Five? We have no leads, no people, no…everything…" she asked turning her head to face him.

Five remained silent, before reaching into the duffel bag, pulling out Delores, a stack of books, a couple of pens and pencils and a large bottle of vodka. "We…find a new lead, a new variable." he said with an uncharacteristic burst of optimism.

"And if we don't! We drink!" Five cried out, grinning. Ris stared at him as he opened a number of books. "We've are gonna die." she murmured. "We are all gonna die."

**4 hours later…**

"**SHIT!" **Five yelled as he jumped up and started to fling his books and snapped his pencil. "Five! Shut up, we're in a library" Ris whisper-shouted angrily. Five ignored her and started to rip out pages from his book in anger, whiles muttering "This is shit! Shit! Fl-"

Ris grabbed his hand that was holding the book, placing her other over his chest. "Relax, we…we just hit a…roadblock…that's all. We'll figure it out, Five. I know we will." she said soothingly, rubbing his shoulder as he slowly he sat down.

Five having a mini meltdown was…unlikely. Especially one that caused him to fling his books around. Ris bit her lower lip, deep in thought.

"Stop,"

"Hmm"

"Stop that," Five said as he flicked her face causing her to stop biting herself. "You're going to hurt yourself and it's a bad habit."

"Your one to talk." Ris said, looking around, before jumping up; walking towards a bookshelf. After a few seconds she returned with 'Hunger Games', 'Catching Fire' and 'Mockingjay' by Suzanne Collins.

Returning to their corner she handed him 'Mockingjay'. Five raised his eyebrows, looking at the book. Before turning to Ris. "You never finished it." She said giving him a smile. "You finished the trilogy." He said after a few seconds. "Why are you reading it again?"

"Why are you asking me stupid questions?" Ris replied, sharply staring at Five as if he were crazy. "The entire trilogy was there. How could I not?"

Five grinned at her, this was his dear Rissa in her natural habitat. And it was the best time it witness it.

**6 hours later….**

Five slowly twirled his fingers through Ris's hair as she rested her on his chest while she read 'Catching Fire'. The two had settled into a peaceful silence of reading.

But after Five finished 'Mockingjay' he simply started to play with Ris's hair. It was oddly therapeutic and it also gave him time to think. About the apocalypse, about his messed up family, about Clarissa…Okay, his thoughts were mostly about Ris at the moment.

About where she had been, why was she 13 years old again, how she found him, What the Handler did to her? Because he knew something had happened, he could see the signs. Ris's signs. He also knew to would take some time for her to tell him.

She did only tell him the full story about the lab after knowing him for 2 months. And that's when they were the only people on the planet. How long would he have to wait? Considering the world was still intact.

"What happened to you, Ris?" he asked quietly as if trying not to break the calm that they had. She looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"How are you here? How are you 13 years old again? What happened to you?" he mumbled, he might as well. The end of the world was in 5 days anyway.

She straighten up at stared at him, before giving a sigh and looking down at the closed book in her hands. "I found you, because I was sent with Hazel and Cha-Cha. I was sent to kill you."

"Yeah, I remember" Five said darkly, he was lucky he only got out with a few scratches.

"You do. What did I do?" she asked looking both hopeful and sad.

"What do you mean by 'What did I do?' You were the-…The Handler" he said in realization. Ris looked down her body language confirming his thoughts. "Holy Shit…Clarissa. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you." she answered, looking ashamed a look that did not fit her. "Guess, "I failed at that." she mumbled, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Wow…I feel so much better now," Five said dryly, before his voice turned gentle. "How much did you forget?"

"Not much, the days after you left…are blurry. I get flashes, bits and pieces at most. But Five, I did something. Something…monstrous. And the worst part is…I have no idea, what I did. What she made me do. I can read minds, but she, manged to use me. Like a toy. All because of that stupid chip. " Ris said her voice filled with anger and hate both for the Handler and herself.

"As for me being 13 again. I portaled-"

"Spacial-jumped" Five interrupted.

"Whatever, I _**spacial-jumped**_ to Hazel and Cha-Cha. I don't know why she asked me to. Maybe to see if I could do it on my own. Anyway, once I entered the time stream. Poof, I was 13 years old again. I think it's because of my mimicking"

"Sorry about that." Five said slightly smirking as he looked at her. "That's my fault."

"Yeah, it is. But you know if you had listen to me about the frequency..."

"Oh, Shut up," Five grumbled.

**4 hours later…**

It was a bad idea. Five knew it was a bad idea, but he needed it… He really needed it. He didn't mean to finish the entire bottle it was an accident…. Honest.

'_Ris is gonna kill me' _seemed to be the only thought circling in his mind. She hated loathed when he drank. Apparently because he never knew when to stop. It appeared that was true. At least she was still asleep. For now…but it was only a matter of ti-

'_Speak of the angel and she will wake up.'_

Ris blinked her big doe eyes groggily still half asleep. Trying to rub the sleep out of them, Ris noticed Five's frigidly behaviour. Which meant 2 things: 1) He was keeping something important from her. Or 2) He was drunk, like high as a kite drunk. She got her answer when she spotted the bottle of vodka. Which was empty.

Ris eyes flew out of her skull as she stared at the empty bottle. "You drank an entire bottle of vodka?! Five. Five, stop ignoring me! This is serious!"

"How is it serious, you and I both know I have drank more than that in a day. And I unlike you can hold my liquor." He slurred, grinning at her. Ris sighed, rubbing her forehead tiredly out of every argument they had, this was the one problem that they couldn't compromise on.

"Five," she said patiently. "That was when you were 58 years old. You are 13 now."

"And?"

"When you were 58, you were an adult and you could hold your liquor because of your metabolism, body weight, height, size and your body was able to break down the alcohol. Because you are 13, your body hasn't had this much yet, not to mention your metabolism." Ris explained, slowly as if she was speaking to a 2 year old.

Unfortunately for Ris, Five had fallen asleep again clearly bored with her explanation. Ris rolled her eyes as she rested her head on his chest. He is going to regret this in the morning or a few hours later.

'_He thinks he's so smart.'_

**1 hour later… **_**  
**_

"Do you ever stop talking?" Luther asked Diego was they searched the library for Five. They weren't having a lot of luck with this job.

"Where are their parents?"

Diego had paused mid-sentence as he started to walk towards a pillar.

"Wow, that was easy." he said to himself before following his brother.

"I'm gonna call security." came the woman's voice again as her heels clicked against the floor. Luther and Diego turned to see Five snoring in a corner with Ris lying on his chest (also fast asleep), a mannequin named Delores, a couple of books and equations on the walls and an empty bottle of vodka.

Luther gasped. "Is he, um?"

"Drunk as a skunk."

**Hiya Readers! Dang is was long! Don't worry I will post P2 soon. That's when things REALLY get interesting…Trust me ;)**

**This was a bit of a filler…I wanted to make it longer, but I felt it would be too long so…yeah Thank you for reading, reviewing, favouritng and following! It means sooo MUCH to me.**

**Till next time….**


	5. Coffee And Hot Chocolate Fixes Everthing

"Well, we can't go back to the house. It's not secure. Those psychopaths could come back at any moment." Luther said to Diego as they walked down a dark alleyway. Luther adjusted his grip on Five, while Diego carried Ris. (Diego wasn't sure why he was carrying a pre-teen girl that had fell asleep on Five. But Luther seemed to know her and insisted they take her too. That asshole.)

"My place is closer. No one will look for him there." answered Diego- **"BURP! Hhh"**

"If you vomit on me." Luther growled at the now awake Five. Who dazedly looked at his brothers and Ris.

"You know what's funny?" he said, glancing between the two. "Aah! I'm going through puberty. Huh. Twice. And I…" he chuckled, rolling his head back. "I drank that whole bottle, didn't I? That's what you do when the world you love goes bye-bye. Poof, it's gone. What are you guys talkin' about?"

"Two masked intruders attacked the Academy last night. They came looking for you. So I need you to focus. What do they want?" asked Diego trying to look somewhat intimidating while carrying a sleeping child.

"Hazel and Cha-Cha." Five murmured. "Who?"

"You know, I hate code names." Luther said angrily.

"Ah, the best of the best. Except for me, of course." Five said. "Excuse me? What am I, huh? Chopped liver?" Ris said, jumping out of Diego's arms, giving both him and Luther a jump of surprise. Five rolled his eyes.

"Nice to see you awake, Sleeping Beauty." Five slurred, leaning over to see her. Ris rolled her eyes. "We agreed to mention that, ever remember?"

"But, it true. You should hear her scream, if you wake her up, and the last part…You denied, but you know…We both know the last bit. And its bullshit." Five said as he leaned back so he could face her. "That came out of the shittist bull possible. And you know it, _Clarissa_" =

Ris widened her eyes, knowing exactly what he was thinking of. "You jackass! We agreed to NEVER bring that up! Ever!"

Five stuck out his tongue at her childishly. Ris looked like she wanted to strangle him, but stopped herself by quietly whispering. "He's drunk, he's drunk, don't hit. He's drunk. Don't kill him…yet."

Luther and Diego exchanged a look. "You know, you always hated it when I drink. Didn't you say it made me Shirley?" Five said now looking very giddy almost excited as he stroked Delores hair.

Ris opened her mouth to retort, but was interrupted by a loud "Hey!" from Diego. The two turned to look at him. "Okay, who the hell are you?" he said pointing to Ris.

Before she could reply Five beat her to it. "She is your best chance at being able to see the end of the week. And the reason I am even trying to hold this pointless conversation." Five snapped jumping out of Luther's arms (with some difficultly) walked towards Ris putting his arm around her neck.

Ris sighed, patting his head slowly passing his back to Luther. "What do this Hazel and Cha-Cha want?" Diego asked. Five flashed him his famous smirk, but said nothing. Ris feeling a bit awkward and simple bit her bottom lip. Also saying nothing.

"We just wanna protect you."

"Protect me. I don't need your protection, Diego. Do you have any idea how many people I've killed? No. I'm the Four frickin' Horsemen. The apocalypse is coming." Five said darky, before he staggered and vomited all over Luther.

"Ugg.…"

"I knew this would happen!"

{Diego covers mouth trying not to vomit himself.}

"This is why. You. Do Not. Drink. The. Whole. Bottle. You idiot!...Oh…Come on… Let it all out. You Nitwit. Breath in and out. Jackass."

* * *

"Funny. If I didn't know he was such a prick, I'd say he looks almost adorable in his sleep." Diego mused, watching Five. After Fives…um…unfortunate accident, Luther carried him to Diego's place. "Well, don't worry. He'll sober up eventually. Be back to his normal, unpleasant self." Luther replied.

"He's not that bad, you know." came the unfamiliar feminine voice of Ris as she leaned against the wall. "And if he doesn't want to tell you the reasons for his actions. Then you should respect that."

"Yeah, I can't wait that long, sweetheart. I need to find out what his connection is with these lunatics before someone else dies. All that stuff he was saying before. What do you think he meant by that?" The two turned to Ris.

Before she could answer a loud thumping was heard. _'Why am I being interrupted by random things and people?'_

"You throw another one of those goddamn knives at me, I'm pressin' charges.

"What do you want, Al?"

"I ain't your secretary.-"

Ris ignored the conversation and turned to Five. Smiling, she liked watching him sleep. He was always so peaceful when he was asleep. Unlike when he was awake. He was a down right asshole when he was awake.

"Klaus." The two brothers said. Ris looked up at the name. "What happened to him?" she asked. The two ignored her. "Go. I'll wait here with-" Luther started, but Diego was already out the door. Luther turned to see Ris had also vanished.

"Him."

* * *

**2 hours later...**

Diego slammed his car door, angrily tears still streaming out of his eyes. Shutting his eyes he rested his head on the car wheel. Taking a sigh, he-

"I'm sorry about Detective Patch, Diego."

Diego looked up to see Five's girlfriend Five's close friend Five's ? the strange girl that Five knows staring at him from the seat next to him. "How did you…GET OUT!" he yelled. The girl just blinked completely unfazed by his yelling. "OUT!" he yelled out again. "No."

"**GET OUT!" **

"I'm sorry, Diego. But I can't do that." she said calmly. "WHY NOT?!"

"Because, you're emotional and vengeful. I also don't trust you to drive right now. You might crash the car." she explained her calm voice making Diego even angrier.

Diego sighed as she continued. "You are going to try and track Hazel and Cha-Cha down. You're going to try and kill them, because they killed Patch. It's pretty simple to work out. Now, move over here."

"What?!"

"Move over here, we're swapping seats. I'm driving."

"Why would I let a 12 year old drive a car?" Diego asked. "Well first off, I'm not 12 but flattered that you think I'm so young and you're emotional right now. And personally I think you don't handle loss well People can die, if you're emotional on the road. Trust me I know. Now move. Or I **will** move you." she said looking at him straight in the eye.

Sending a clear message. She was not afraid of him or intimidated of him. So move asshole.

"Yeah I'd like to see you-"

Diego then felt like he needed to barf. But then he was in the passenger's seat and the young girl was in the drivers. Before he could protest she started the car.

**15 minutes later…**

"Where are we going?" Diego asked knowing that his attempts of refusal would not work. Holding his stomach, desperate to hold in his lunch. "I thought we could go for ice-cream and coffee. Or donuts if you want…"

"Why?"

"You want pizza?"

"No. Why are you here? Why are you bothering? How did you even get here?" Diego scrunched his eyebrows together. "Who the hell are you, anyway?" Diego snapped. She gripped the steering wheel and briefly shut her eyes. After about 2 minutes of silence she spoke.

"Well, my name is Clarissa, but everyone or most people call me Ris. I am 58 years old…well my consciousness is. But my body is 13 years old." She Ris started. "I'm here, because I'm trying to stop the end of the world. With your brother. Five. Umm…I got here…by portalling…sorry. _Spatial-Jumping_-" she said, make a face and voice on the last note.

"Like Five?"

"Yep, exactly like Five."

"How?" he asked. She sighed. "It's kinda of a long story…"

"Well…we can talk over donuts." Diego said, attempting to smile, but his stomach seeming to have other plans. Ris gave him a cheeky smile and floored the gas to the nearest donut place. "You drive like a hellion, how have you not been pulled over" Diego grumbled as Ris continued to drive destroy the gas pedal and road.

"I'm shocked you know the meaning of the word. And while my drive can be unpleasant. It's not unsafe. And I get where I need to go fast." Ris replied. "I doubt that, okay, Spill. How do you know my asshole of a brother" said Diego as he slurped his milkshake.

Ris sighed, playing with her straw. "He saved my life."

Diego choked on his milkshake turning to her to continue. "I am not normal. I'm like you, but I am also complete different."

"How?"

"I'm getting to that!" she snapped, looked down. "I am one of the 43 children that had been born on 1 of October 1989. But unlike you and Five that were adopted and unlike the few children that stayed with their parents. There was another option." Ris said her usually fun, light-hearted tone turning solemn. "Which was government testing."

Diego eyes widened, but for once did not interrupt.

"I don't know exactly, how many of us there were. But I do know, that I was the **only** survivor. It was…. We were brought in since we were babies. We were raised in labs, we never saw the sun or plants. We never got to breath in fresh air. We were lab rats. Through and through. The labs were everywhere placed in every city, country that the 43 women were in."

"Everyday we were put through a series of tests. Some painful, some traumatising. All horrible, the worst you could imagine. Sometimes when one…died they would try and conduct test of the body. When they couldn't do anything. It was disposed of in a manner. A _new subject_ will _pop_ up. And then life would continue."

"Once they found your ability, you were trained all day, everyday, along with the continuous experiments. What we were training for? I still have no idea. We were placed in cryotubes, which would put us in a cryogenic sleep." Ris paused seeing Diego's confused face. "It's a very very long sleep…Yeah, Anyway I was put in that sleep…and when I woke up. The world was…on fire."

"I tried it get out, screamed till my throat burned and continued screaming. I was about to be burned alive or suffocated by smoke. And he…saved me. I never met…**anyone** like him. Ever. And…Huh…I've been around." she said, smiling.

"He's a…down right asshole, a first degree jackass. But he's also sweet, gentle, and…compassionate. I hated him. I mean **hated** him. At first, but he is so…complicated."

"Sometimes it's hard to love him. But, you have to understand. You are his family. The last people he turned to. And he is gonna be difficult and he's gonna do things you're not going to like. Or understand."

But just…Remember, he will move hell and high water to save your sorry asses. Don't make him or me regret that. Because if your vengeance problem, hurts us. Hurts Five. I will make you **wish** that you never lived." Ris said her tone turning threating and unlike Diego she was good at being intimidating.

"Kay?"

Diego nodded slowly wondering why such a tiny innocent looking thing scared him. Ris smiled kindly her previous threating tone and face were replaced by the carefree girl that Diego talked to in the car. "

Well, I gotha go, hope the milkshake and donut made you feel a bit better." She opened the car door and was about to disappear when: "Wait! Ris!"

She turned to Diego. "I have a question."

"Shoot," she said stuffing her hands into her skirt pocket, vaguely reminding Diego of Five. "Why did you tell me all that?"

"Sometimes it's good to have something to take your mind of the thing that's bothering you. And between you and me. I trust you more than Luther…"she sighed.

"Also, I knew someone like you. An old friend of sorts…and I don't want what happened to her. Happen to you. You're far too good of an assent than you think you are." Diego paused thinking deeply over her wise words. Ris grinned.

"Catch ya late, _Kraken_" she called out a cheeky grin on her young face as she turned and walked down the dimly lit street. "See you soon, Lissa" he called back. A loud happy laugh rang out into the night. Diego couldn't help it. He smiled a little too.

* * *

"Five, Five, Five, Fiiivvvee, Five, Fiv-"  
"What! What could possibly be so important that up wake me at…2... It 2 in the effing morning.

What do you want?" he whisper-yelled before pausing and looking at her. "Where were you?"

"Out, how are you feeling?"

"Better, but-"

"Here." Ris said giving him a pill and a glass of water. "I need you sober." Five raised his eyebrows, but took it without complaint. "Where are we going?"

"Out. Well that's the plan, anyway. Before he-" Ris tilted her head to Luther. "Wake's up."

"So, where are we off to, my darling Rissa?" he said holding out his hand towards her.

Ris gave him a smirk, before grabbing his hands that started to glow blue. Her own glowing a faint blue, slightly lighter than his.

"You shall see…"she said in her teasing tone. Before the two vanish from the room.

"Why are here? Ris? Rissa?" Five called out as Ris walked towards a quiet coffee shop. "Come on," she called to him as she walked into the café. Five followed her a questioning look on his face.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee and steaming cakes hit Five's nose like a truck. Which was completely accurate since he had been hit by an actual truck before. The café was warm in comparison to the cold wind outside and even though it was 2am in the morning, the coffee shop was still relatively busy. It didn't take him long to see Ris sitting in a small booth, her long dark hair shining as it flowed down her back as she looked through the window.

Sliding in next to her, the two sat in silence. "It's a shame we can't see the stars here." She said quietly trying not to break the peaceful air between them. "It is," he answered. The waitress came over setting 2 steaming cups down and gave them a smile before walking away without a second glance.

"The nice thing about this place: They honestly don't care who the heck you are, but still treat you nicely." she said clasping a cup between her hands. Five took his own, taking a long sip, feeling the hot liquid down his throat. '_Tall. Black Coffee, 2 sugars.'_ Five smiled to himself, she knew him so well. "Hot chocolate?" he asked without looking up from his cup.

"Hot chocolate." She confirmed as she sipped her hot chocolate. Five smiled again. _'Then again, I know her well to,"_

"Ris,"

"Hm."

"Why are we here?" he asked, cupping his ,ug between his hands.

"Well, our lead blew up in our faces, literally, Hazel and Cha-Cha are onto us. But their idiots so I'm not too worried, the apocalypse in coming in what 5/4 days and you drank an entire bottle of vodka and threw up over Luther. Which was hilarious, but beside the point. I remember all that, I wanted to talk, about something before the Handler implanted me and made so of memories…blank.

Five instantly straighten up. She was scared, she was desperate. He could tell even though she tried to hide it. "What was the last thing you remember before the blank?"

"Our final mission."

Five felt a layer of guilt hit him. He had left her there in 1963, there final job before he went rogue. 22 November 1963. The assassination of President John. F. Kennedy.

"Clarissa, I'm-"

"I don't need an apology and I won't accept one, Five. You did what you had to do. And it's okay. I don't blame you." Rissa said placing her hand gentle over Five's giving it a small squeeze, before clasping her cup again.

They never were big on physical touch, Five growing up without any and Clarissa being abused in the government testing labs. But when they needed it truly needed it. They were there for each other. In any and every way possible.

"Thanks," Five said quietly. "But I am still extremely sorry, Clarissa."

"Gosh! This is why I sometimes hate my first name. We always go all mushy and soft. Who are you and what have you done with Number Five?" Ris demanded crossing her arms trying to look angry, but ultimately looking rather adorable. Like a baby bunny. Five gave a small chuckle.

"You look like a baby bunny," he said voicing his thoughts. "I do not!"

"Oh, yes you do!"  
"No I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"  
Ris flicked her napkin at Five. "No, I don't"

Five flicked it back. "Yes, you do,"

"I resent being called a bunny," Five smiled. "I guess, our revertation into 13 year olds took a toll on our maturity."

Ris smiled. "I guess it did. But it's refreshing to be children again."

"Yeah, it kind of is," he answered. "Wanna head out? I have to one more thing to do before we go back."

"What is it?"

"You'll see," she said her signature cheeky grin on her face, her eyes sparking with mischief. One thing was clear with Ris, you could never be bored.

**I wonder where they're going? ;) This was a bit of a filler, the next one will be very very interesting. Trust me. Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers! Please don't be afraid to tell me your thoughts, I welcome them**

**We got to see a much more gentler side of Five and how he interacts with Ris. And Diego and Ris are friends? I think my favourite bit of this chapter is when Five throws up on Luther. And the coffee shop scene. Also, how do you imagine Ris? I would love to know, I really wanted to give detail to her character and also have my readers imagine how she looks. **

**Anyway, I should stop talking. XD Thanks to all my readers, followers favouriters and reviewers. It means a lot! **

**Till next time…**


	6. The Trip Down Memory Lane

_14__th__ May, 2019. 2 months into the apocalypse... _

"_Ugg! I hate snow!" Ris yelled as she landed face first into the ice. Five stopped wheeling the red wagon. "Alright?" Ris dusted herself off. "Fine,"_

_They were moving to a more stabled shelter. Since there previous one was covered in cold, think snow. It didn't help matters when the roof also collapsed. "We've been walking for hours, Five. Where the heck are we even going?"_

"_Find a stable shelter." He answered though his voice was a little muffled by the scarf he was using in substation for a balaclava. "Five, be realistic. We have been walking since yesterday. There is NOTHING! HERE! Okay?! Just snow. Stupid, stupid SNOW!" Ris yelled, she grabbed a fist full of snow and throw it hard in the air._

_A loud "Clang!" was heard as the snowball made contact, with metal. The two stared at each other before running in the direction of the noise. The red wagon left forgotten. Five's gloved hands found the gate first. "RIS! I found it!"_

_She ran up, sliding on the snow (Five was sure she was going to fall again) before reaching him. She pulled up her ski goggles, her cheeks were red from the cold and she was shivering so much, she was practically vibrating. Five pulled his own goggles off. "Is it?"_

"_Yes!" Ris yelled out happily. "A mansion! And it standing!" she shouted out with glee. Five grinned at her. "Help, me push the gate." He said, Ris nodded. After a couple of hard pushes, the gate gave way. Ris ran in the place looked a bit downcast and gloomy, but it was better than freezing to death. "Come on, Five!" she called as she ran up to the front door. _

_Opening it happily, Five following her. The 2 looked at the manor with awe. It had been the most solid thing they had seen in…forever. "Wow," she whispered. Five smiled at her. "Lets get settled in then- Shit!" _

_Ris whipped around. "What's wrong?" she asked as Five was sprinting back outside. _

"_We forgot the damn Wagon!"_

* * *

_1__st__ October, 2019. 5 months into the apocalypse…_

"_Happy Birthday, Five"_

"_Happy Birthday, Rissa" Five replied as they sat by the crackling fire, its warmth flooding the usually cold mansion that they called home for the winter. The 2 smiled at each other enj-_

"_Shit!"_

"_Five!"_

_Ris yelled out as she through a blanket over his flaming arm. Somehow the sleeve of his shirt caught on fire. Ris bit her lip at the comical (and slightly dangerous) situation. "You alright?"_

"_Peachy." Five replied as Ris burst into laughter. "Oh, shut up."_

* * *

_25__th__ January 2045, 26 years into the apocalypse. _

"_That's the last of it, how you doing on your side?" 39 year old Ris called to Five, he had aged by a considerable amount, his tall, slightly scrawny frame caused by the ghastly place they were in, had disappeared replaced with hardened muscle even though his body is remained thin. _

_His hair (now long) had grown out of its neat cut, now stuck up in many different directions. The only thing that remained unchanged was his eyes which were still bright __blue?__green? __aquamarine. _

_Well, that and his sparkling personality and the growing beard. They hadn't been able to find a razor yet, so as much as the beard irritated Ris (and Five, but he won't admit it) they had to deal with it. Ris wrinkled her noise at the thought of the cursed thing. "Good. You can come down now."_

_Ris slide down the ladder, looking around at their 'Home' well home for the summer anyway. In reality it was an old bed shop, but they were lucky enough that the building had a roof and was still standing so there was no complains. _

_Unfortunately for them, most of the beds were punctured (the punctured ones were used to protect them from the wild animals and ward off the now deadly insects. "Ris! Come here!" Five called from the 'front yard' or the 'Court' as Ris liked to call it. "Coming!" she yelled back._

_The Court was a circular patch of untouched grass with remains of ruined building surrounding the edges, making it the perfect place to sit and relax. Sliding down the ladder, looking at her finished work (she had been fixing the satellite while Five had been fixing the hole in the roof.) "RIS!"_

"_I'm coming! I'm coming! Keep ya pants on" she called back as she took one final glance at her satellite, before walking off towards Five. "What's the commotion for?" _

_Ris froze, rubbed her eyes. Took a sharp intake of breath. She couldn't breathe. Ris slowly turned to Five, who looked back at her with wide eyes. "Ris, tell me honestly. Is she…Is she…real." Five asked a hint of fear in his usually fearless voice. "Or have I finally lost my mind?"_

_Ris stared again. She was staring at a…woman, the woman in question was wearing a black shinning overcoat and a pair of shinning bright red heels, she had blonde hair that was almost white, a black hat with netting that looked like it came for the 1900's and a pair of black sunglasses. She also carried a large black briefcase. She smiled and waved almost happily at them. _

"_Five, she's real. We're not alone. Five, we're not alone!" Ris breathed out happily shaking Fives arm that was holding his gun. Which in her shock of the woman appearing of what seemed out of nowhere, she hadn't noticed he was holding it._

_Ris smiled at him. "We're not alone."_

* * *

"Piece of shit. Do you have any idea what you just did?" Diego grunted, flying at Five (well he tried to. But Luther stopped him. "Nope, let me! Get your ape hands off of me!"

"I can do this as long as it takes you to calm down." Luther replied. "Be quiet, you'll wake, Ris." Five whisper-yelled at Diego as he jumped up from the rickety bed that now held a sleeping Clarissa.

He knew that Luther would prevent Diego from attacking him and Ris, but if Diego pulled out one of his knifes. He had to make sure he wouldn't target her.

"Oh yeah, wouldn't want to wake your precious Ris." Diego snapped, but made sure to drop his voice to a whisper. Luther gently set Diego down. "Now, wanna tell us what you're talkin' about?"

"Our brother's been pretty busy since he got back. He was in the middle of that shootout at Griddy's, and then at Gimble Brothers, after the guys in mask attacked the Academy, looking for him.

"None of which is any of your concern." Five said calmly. "It is now." Diego said he was panting now. "They just killed my friend."

"Who are they, Five?" Luther asked. Five looked down a look of shame fell on his face, luckily his brothers didn't notice. "They work for my former employer. A woman called The Handler.-" the moment the name fell from his lips, Ris gave a sharp intake of breath.

Her peacefully sleeping face had disappeared, as her breathing quickened suddenly. Instantly Five (even though he was less than 1 foot away from her) flew to her side the previous conversation forgotten.

"It's not real." he whispered, gently squeezing her hand gently. Luther and Diego watched them the former looking extremely weirded out, the latter on the other hand looked at them with (shockingly enough) understanding.

He had a few ideas of what their relationship was like. They were close something that seemed almost impossible for someone as prickly as Five. After a couple seconds he turned back to them.

"She sent them to stop me. Then, soon as Diego's friend got in their way, well, fair game." Five continued as if nothing had happened.

"And now they're my fair game. And I'm gonna see to it they pay." Diego said vengefully as he walked away. "That would be a mistake, Diego. They've killed people far more dangerous than you." Five said. Diego paused Ris's words from last night floating back to him.

'_Because, you're emotional and vengeful."_

"_You are going to try and track Hazel and Cha-Cha down. You're going to try and kill them, because they killed Patch. It's pretty simple to work out."_

"_Also, I knew someone like you. An old friend of sorts…and I don't want what happened to her. Happen to you. You're far too good of an assent than you think you are.' _

_But just…Remember, he will move hell and high water to save your sorry asses. Don't make him or me regret that. Because if your vengeance problem, hurts us. Hurts Five. I will make you __**wish**__ that you never lived."_

"Yeah, we'll see about that." he said slamming the door as he left; with Ris's words still ringing in his ears.

* * *

"Former employer? What's this really about, Five? And don't give me any of this "It's none of your business" crap, all right?" Luther said roughly. Five looked lost for a minute. "Well, it's a long story." came a voice for behind him, the two turned to Ris. "But, I remember it like it was yesterday."

_25th January 2045, 26 years into the apocalypse._

"_Who the hell are you?" Five asked still pointing his gun at the mysterious woman in front of them. "I'm here to help." she said calmly like Five wasn't pointing a loaded gun to her head. Ris instantly took note of how high pitched her voice sounded. Well to her anyway._

"_Tell me why I shouldn't put a bullet through your head right now!" Five yelled angrily, shaking the gun as he did so. "Because if you did, you wouldn't hear the offer. I'm about to make you. Which would be rather tragic, given your current circumstances. I work for an organization called the Commission. We are tasked with the preservation of the time continuum through manipulation and removals._

"_I don't understand." Five said lowering the gun slightly. "Sometimes, people make choices that alter time. Free will, don't get me started. When that happens, we dispatch one of our agents to eliminate the threat." she said instantly Five's gun was pointed at her again._

"_No, no, no, no." she chuckled. "You misunderstand me. You're not a targets. You're a recruits. I've come to offer you a job, Number Five. We've had our eye on you both for quite some time. And we think you have a lot of potential. Your survival skills have made you quite a celebrity back at headquarters. That and your ability to jump through time. And of course Experiment X113.5's ability to mimic powers and talents."_

"_You saying that we…We could actually leave here? Go…Go back?" Five said looking at Ris in shock before turning to the woman for confirmation._

"_In return for five years of service. Once your contract is done, you can retire to the time and place of your choosing with a pension plan to boot." She said proudly. _

"_If you can alter time, why not just stop all of this from ever happening?" Ris asked. 'Idiots' she thought. "That's quite impossible, I'm afraid. You see all of this, it was supposed to happen." She said nodding her head as she did so._

"_That's insane. The end of everything?" Ris yelled out, horrified. The woman shook her head. "Not everything. Just the end of something."_

"_What?" Ris asked. The woman smiled. It was sickening. "So do we have an agreement?" she asked extending her hand to them. _

_Almost mesmerised at first, Five paused before he took her hand. Ris stared at her out stretched hand, her smile. It sickened her, she bit her bottom lip, feeling like she would regret this choice later. She took the woman's hand. The woman gave another smile. "Who are you?" Ris asked quietly. _

"_The Handler."_

"They turned us into the perfect instrument for rehabilitation of the time continuum. Or "corrections," as they called them. We weren't the only one. There are others like us. Beings out of time, fractured, extracted from the lives that they knew. We don't know how they got there. But we did know that none of them were as good as us." Ris explained.

Her mind drifting off the gunshots, the pain she caused, the fear and their final mission. Before things went sideways.

_November 22, 1963, 12:30 p.m._

"_Dallas Love Field, the Dallas-Fort Worth area broadcasters bring you a special description of the arrival of President John F. Kennedy. And the crowd yells, and the president of the United States-" the radio blared out. "How are we on your end, Five?" Ris asked through her ear piece. _

"_Good. You?"_

"_Fine." Ris said they couldn't say much the ear pieces had listening devices planted inside so if the Commission wanted to, they could listen and replay all of their conversations._

"_To get another view of the president as he and his First Lady depart Love Field.-" _

_Ris clicked her gun into place. 'Five years of service. The Handler really talks bullshit' she thought remembering her conversations with her, apparently Five years of service meant Five years of service to the commission. _

_Which was basically over 10 years but if you were good it was when they decided to let you go._

"They didn't realize it, but we were just biding our time, trying to figure out the right equation so we could get back. If we could just get back, I knew, we could stop the apocalypse. Save the world." said Five, gripping his hands together tightly.

"_Dallas police out here in force today, doing a beautiful job of handling the crowd along with a contingent of Texas Rangers.-"_

"So I broke my contract."

_Static electricity buzzed in Ris's ear. "Five, what's going on?"_

"_\- it'll turn on Houston Street and go past-"_

"Looks like some sort of temporal anomaly."

"_Five! What's happening! Five!" Ris yelled running to where his post had been, where he was mean to be. "Five! FIVE! __**FIVE!"**_

"_-without exhaustive security investigation. The presidential suite has been examined, and-"_

_He was yelling, no screaming. "__**FIVE!" **__she screamed, her ear piece fuzzing out, sending a jet of electricity through her body. Her blood ran cold. _

_There he was is hands were glowing their usual blue, whenever he used his powers. He spotted her, reaching his hand out to her. He yelled._

"_-Until the president's security and safety are confirmed-"_

"**CLARISSA!"**

"**BANG!"**

_The force of the spatial-jump knocked her to the ground. _

"_-where the motorcade was moving.-"_

"_They shot the president!"_

_The noises mushed together, the yelling of the radio, the screaming of the crowds, the gunshot and Five's yell of her name. He was long gone. But she felt no anger at him for leaving her. They had a job to do. And hers wasn't over yet._

"_The president is dead."  
_

"So you were a hit men, uh, woman…girl? Luther asked as he handed Ris and Five steaming mugs of what Ris guess as tea. "Yes." Five said taking the mug squeezing it between his hands. Ris doing the same though hers was more of a death grip.

"Uh I mean, you had a code, right? You didn't kill just anybody." asked Luther, glancing to Ris in particular. "No code. We took out anyone who messed with the time line." Five answered, looking at the floor.

"What about innocent people?"

"It was the only way we could get back here." Five replied. Luther's eyes widened. "But that's murder." His eyes flicked to Ris. "Did you kill to?" he asked, staring between them wide eyed.

"Jesus, Luther, grow up. We're not kids anymore. There's no such thing as good guys or bad guys." Five said defensively, before his voice turned grave. "There's just people, goin' about their lives. But when the world ends, all those people die, including our family. Time changes everything."

"And everyone." Ris whispered quietly to herself, but she might as well have shouted it. The two both heard her, and both of them were lost for words.

Ris sipped her tea. "Time changes everything and everyone it touches"

* * *

After their 'trip' down memory lane, Luther had dragged Five and Ris to the mansion or was it a manor. Ris didn't really know the difference. But it didn't stop her from being amazed by it. It was huge, a hundred times bigger than she expected.

Marble pillars in the front entrance, a large, but cozy living room where the wall were lined with books, a kitchen that had stocked cupboards and a working fringe (not to mention the pots and pans) and chocolate.

She hadn't even explored the bedrooms yet. Smiling from ear to ear she plonked herself on the couch opening 'Extra Ordinary' by Vanya Hargreaves, while Five and Luther were still arguing, but she had long since ignored them.

Many would argue that she would have read this many times. But, Five had scribbled on the book before she could read it. Curling herself up into a ball she opened the book-

"_Welcome home, Ms. Vanya." came a voice from behind Ris, whipping around she saw Five's sister Vanya Hargreaves the author of the autobiography that she had just opened. They looked washed out like all the colours were being wiped. She let out a sigh of relief. It was just a memory. A memory. One of the memory that the book held._

_Vanya was a pretty girl, with light brown hair and hazel eyes. She was simple, it was refreshing. "Pogo." Vanya answered a hint of a smile on her lips as she gave him a tight hug, Pogo seemed to be… a monkey with glasses and a suit and Ris thought Five was strange._

"_Hmm. So good to see you. Ah, yes, your autobiography." Pogo said gesturing to the book in Vanya's hands. She looked at it then at Pogo. "Do you know, um. Did he ever read it?_

"_Hmm. Not that I'm aware of." Pogo answered. Vanya looked down again clearly upset, but not entirely surprised. _

"Ris?"

_Ris definitely wasn't and didn't have to be a detective to know that Vanya was talking about her_ 'father' the famed Reginald Hargreaves. Also known as one of the world's biggest a_ssholes to ever live. "How long has it been since Five disappeared?" Vanya questioned looking at a portrait of Ris's long-time partner, who rolled her eyes at the painting. He looked so arrogant and spoilt, but handsome at the same time. Luckily for Ris only 2 of those things were true. _

"_It's been 16 years, four months, and 14 days." Pogo answered instantly. "Your father insisted I keep track." He said seeing Vanya slight shocked face._

"Clarissa!"

"_You wanna know something stupid? I always used to leave the lights on for him. I was scared that he would come back, it would be late, and the house would be dark and he wouldn't be able to find us, so he'd leave again. So, every night I'd make a little snack and make sure all the lights were on." Vanya said quietly, Ris smiled at her. She was so…genuine and kind. And so…broken. So much like her…_

"_Oh, I remember your snacks. I'm pretty sure I stepped in half those peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches." Pogo said light-heartedly, he signed. "Your father always believed that Number Five was still out there somewhere. He never lost hope."_

_Vanya smiled sadly. "And look where that got him." _

"Rissa!"

Ris's eyes flew open, gasping for air. "Shhhh shhh, it's okay. You're safe. It's okay. Breath."

Her thoughts were jumbled, but she focused on the soothing voice. Five's voice. She stared at him for a couple seconds, breathing deeply.

His blue aquamarine (After looking and thinking about this for almost 45 years she finally decided that they were a mixture of blue and green. Thus aquamarine) eyes filled with worry.

"What happened?" she asked, still breathing heavily. Five sighed, before releasing his hands of her shoulders and helped her sit up. "You…were asleep. You fell asleep...I had an idea, to find a new lead on the apocalypse, so I tried to wake you up. But you….you weren't waking up."

"Ohh" said Ris flatly. "Well, what was the lead?"

"What?"

"Your idea. What was it?" she said calmly, sitting up straighter. Five stared at her. "What?" she asked confused at his completely motionless form. "Five, what wrong?"

"You could have died! You? Why the hell!?" he whisper-yelled at her. "You know what, nevermind." Ris sighed as she ruffled her hair. "Now what was your idea?"

Five sighed (something he often did when Ris was around) before answering. "A Probability Map"

She looked up, biting her lower lip, making Five rolling his eyes. "It holds the most promise." he finished. "Yeah, a probability map would work, but-" she paused, turning around behind her. "Did you hear that?"

Five paused listening closely. "N-" Then he heard it, a moan. It was fairly quiet, but if you had hearing like his or Ris's it was easy to detect. "Are they in your range?" Five asked, making sure to keep his voice lower than a whisper.

Ris shook her head silently, glancing up. "Upstairs."

* * *

Slowly the two walked up the stairs, their footsteps were so silent that the person in question didn't even notice them. As the duo made their way to the bedrooms. Ris spotted footprints, scarlet red footprints. Blood.

The person walked into one of the rooms, the sound of his moans as he put on his clothes were now quite frequent. The two looked at each other before peeking into the bedroom. Ris let out a silent sigh of relief. It was Klaus.

Five knocked on the door. "You okay?"

"Hey. Yeah, I just…Long night. Klaus chuckled. "More than one, from the looks of it." said Ris, taking in his appearance Klaus looked different. Like the life had been sucked out of him.

"Yep." he said tiredly, pulling on a shirt. "Don't remember the dog tags." Five probed, shooting a quick glance at Ris. He knew something was going on too. _'Jetlag. He was scratching too'_

"Yeah, they belonged to a friend." Klaus answered in the same tired toneless voice.

"How about that new tattoo?" Ris asked calmly. "You know, I don't totally remember even getting it. Like I said, it was a long night." Klaus said holding his head. '_Headache'_

"Oh, Klaus you didn't…." Ris moaned rubbing her temples. "You did it, didn't you?" Five said smiling.

"What are you talkin' about?" Klaus asked confused, though Ris had a feeling he knew what Five was talking about. "You know, I can recognize the symptoms, Klaus." Five said walking up to him the ghost of a smile still on his face.

"Symptoms of what?" Klaus asked, collapsing onto the bed. "The jet lag. Full body itch. Headache that feels like someone shoved a box of cotton up into your nose and through your brain. You gonna tell me about it?" Five asked, edging closer to his brother.

Klaus rubbed his face looking up at his brother. Ris watched from the doorway, this was a rare moment of Five interacting and caring for someone other than Dolores and occasionally her.

"Your pals, when they broke into the house and they couldn't find you, they took me hostage instead." Klaus started. "And in return, you stole their briefcase." Five said turning to Ris smiling happily.

Ris understood why, that briefcase could fix all their problems. "Yeah. I thought there was money in it, or I could pawn it, you know, whatever. And then I opened it."

"And the next thing you knew, you were where? Or should I say when?" Five said now giddy with happiness. "Where." Ris supplied, nodding.

Five ignored her. "What difference does it make?" Klaus said clearly irritated by the conversation, but too tired to shut Five up. "What diff-Uh…Okay, how long were you gone? Five prompted. "Almost a year."

A year. Do you know what this means?"

"Yeah, I'm ten months older now." Klaus joked half-heartedly. Ris gave a sad smile. She understood the look on his face. It was a look of pure grief. Unfortunately Five didn't seem to understand.

"No, this isn't any sort of joke, Klaus. Hazel and Cha-Cha will do whatever they can to get the briefcase. Where is it now?" Five asked impatiently

"Gone. I destroyed it. Poof." Klaus answered lost in his own thoughts. Five flipped from giddy almost high with happiness to pissed of asshole in the matter of seconds. His usually mood.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he burst out. "What do you care?" Klaus snapped back.

"What do I care? I needed it, you moron, so I could…I could get back. I could start over. Just…Just… Where you going?" Five said angrily. Ris freezing at his words. '_Start over'_

"Interrogation's over, just leave." Klaus said walking away, the grieving look not leaving his face. Five turned to Ris. "What do we do now?" he asked.

She looked down staring at the floor, pursing her lips, glancing up at the ceiling deep in thought. Suddenly she turned to Five smiling. Five raised an eyebrow.

Picking up a piece of paper and a pen. She scribbled something down; handing it to Five a wicked grin on her face.

"They think we have the briefcase. Why should we tell them otherwise?"

**Hiya Fandom! I am so sorry for the late update. I was super busy this week. But we got so more insight of what Ris's powers are? **

**Tell me your guesses in the reviews. PS Please Review! I really want to know what ya all think! PPS I have the looong weekend, so I might be able to give you a treat of posting twice in a week! I might even do three…Who knows…**

**;)**

**Till next time….**


	7. A New Friend, Trust and Goodbyes

_He knew about the nightmares that she had, and the sleepless nights. But he never talked about it, she didn't either. She never talked about anything, unless he asked and even then she would give vague answers or not answer at all. _

_Which bothered him greatly, but how was he meant to ask? Something horrible happened to her. He knew that, but it was difficult to talk to a person who was silent most of the time. "13?" he called out when he felt her hand slide out of his._

"_We need to go in there." she said calmly though her body language screamed otherwise. "Why?" Five asked. "There's food and water in there. It should be sheltered, it is underground, after all."_

"_What is 'it'?" Five asked even if possible, staring up at the broken building the rocks looking ready to fall at the smallest touch. "The lab" 13 said shortly before she walked into the darkness.'_

"_13? Hey, 13. 13. Okay, you're going to ignore me. Fine. That's perfectly fine." Five said to himself as the walked down the dark cave- like place that 13 called the 'lab'. Sighing to himself he continued to walk blindly into the darkened __cave __sorry,_ '_lab'. _

"_How can we find any food and water here?" he asked, 13 was still silent. Five ran his fingers through his hair, before ruffling it. "Can you, please say somethi-" _

_He froze, in front of them was a large metal door, and imprinted on the door was a large circle with a SSCOGT in black and the government seal. Five turned to his companion who was shaking with fear. Taking her hand, he gave it another squeeze of reassurance, but unlike before he did not let her hand go. "So, how do we get in?"_

_13 stared at the door, before walking towards the right side of the door. She knocked twice. There was silence. Then slowly a keypad appeared. 13 typed in the access code (4413091786), her hands still shaking. There was a guttering sound, as the door slid open. _

_Wires, broken machines, needles, knifes, wet books, files, boxes, broken metal tables, vials that once held different coloured liquids, the skittering sound of bugs (mostly cockroaches), broken glass and blood. Lots and lots of blood. On the floors, on the walls, even between the doors. It was everywhere. The only thing possibly worse than the blood would be the skeletons. All dressed in the lab coats, or security uniforms. They still had their name tag badges._

_The duo could only stare at the site for a few minutes, before 13 started to walk past the bodies and to the other door. Typing in another access code. They walked into the next room. The first thing Five noticed is that they seemed to be going deeper underground. The other rooms in the SSCOGT lab was much like the first one they saw. A bunch of skeletons, broken vials and equipment and blood._

_After going about 200 feet underground. 13 stopped in front of a door labelled Food Storage. The room was filled to the brim with cans upon cans of food and water. And that was only the first room. Picking up a sack from the corner, 13 turned towards him. "We can take some up to the surface for now. As much as we can carry."_

"_Yeah," Five said grabbing another 2. "Let's do it."_

* * *

"Okay, I think I've got something, Delores. It's tenuous, but promising." Five said to Delores as he finished scribbling down another equation. "Tenuous…He says tenuous, Delores can you believe him! It's not tenuous, it straight up wrong!" came an irritated Ris as she jumped up from Five's bed. "This is not tenuous, Five. It's straight up nonsense."

Five rolled his eyes. "This will work."

"Ppff. Sure, and Diego is going get an actual job." snapped Ris shaking her head at the equations on the wall and the door.

"Who you talkin' to? What is all this?" came Luther's voice from the doorway.

"It's a probability map." said Five staring at his equations, while Ris shook her head, behind him. "Probability of what?" asked Luther. "Of whose death could save the world." Ris answered. "Except it's wrong!"

Luther looked at the fuming girl. "Weren't you wear a skirt?" he asked staring at Ris, who was now in a pair of black jeans and her usual shirt and sneakers. "It's called showering Luther. Ever heard of it?" she snapped back, she was not in a good mood.

"I've narrowed it down to four." Five whispered to himself, as he continued to play around with his equations. "Are you saying one of these four people causes the apocalypse?" Luther questioned confused. Ris face-palmed. "No, He's saying that their death might prevent it."

"Oh."

There was silence, the sound of Five tapping the wall with his chalk seemed to be the only sound in the room. "I'm not following." whispered Luther to Ris. She sank back onto Five's bed. The stupid in the room was hurting her brain.

Five sighed. "Time is fickle, Luther. The slightest alteration in events can lead to massively different outcomes in the time continuum. The butterfly effect. So all I have to do is find the people with the greatest probability of impacting the time line, wherever they may be, and kill them." he answered calmly, his eyes swooping over the different equations.

"Oh, yeah, Milton Greene. So who's he, a terrorist or something?" asked Luther, walking around staring at the equations. "I believe he is a gardener." Five answered as he looked in to his book, checking something.

Luther's eyes widened. "You can't be serious. Wait, this is madness, Five. You-"

Luther paused when Five pulled out a gun from under his bed. His eyes if possible widening even further. It was rather entertaining to watch. "Wh…Where'd you get that?"

"In Dad's room. I think he used it to shoot a rhinoceros. It's similar to the model I used at work. Nice shoulder fit and highly reliable." Five answered, staring at the gun thoughtfully.

Luther looked absolutely horrified. Ris shut her eyes, her headache getting worse by the second, maybe she could take a nap.

"But you can't. This guy, Milton is just an innocent man." Luther said his face scandalize, Ris had a feeling he didn't like killing aspect of the job.

"It's basic math. His death could potentially save the lives of billions. If I did nothing, he'd be dead in four days anyway. The apocalypse won't spare anyone." Five agitated as he gripped the gun expertly. "We don't do this kind of thing." Luther retorted.

"We are not doing anything. I am…And Rissa too. he added, inkling in head at her. "I can't let you go and kill innocent people. No matter how many lives you'll save." Luther said evenly, Ris was surprised, she didn't expect him to hold his ground. But Five wasn't budging in the argument.

"Well, good luck stopping me." Five said in a clipped tone, before making his way to the door. Ris slowly picked herself off the bed, rubbing her eyes as she did so.

Luther sighed. "You're not going anywhere." he said, picking up Delores and holding her out the open window. Instantly Ris had woken up, her eyes wide, as Five instantly had his gun pointed at Luther.

"Put. Her. Down." Five said through gritted teeth, he was furious. And you wouldn't want to be near Five when he was furious. Ris flew between the gun and Luther. "Boys, chill out. We can talk. Luther bring Delores here. Five put the gun down." she said slowly.

"Yes, put the gun down. You're not killing anyone. I know she's important to you, so don't make me do this." Luther said calmly. "Give her to me Luther." Ris said holding out her hand. Placing her other over Five's gun. She felt like Owen in Jurassic World.

"It's either her or the gun. You decide." Luther replied, though Ris could hear some delight in doing this. Five looked conflicted, Ris looked worried and Luther released Delores.

Five instantly spatial-jumped towards her catching her quickly, but Ris could see that he was about to fall to grabbing his shoulders she pulled him and Delores from the window.

While Five cuddled Delores in his arms, he glared at his brother; returning his attention to Delores sitting down on the bed.

Ris backed away, watching them silently, glaring at Luther. "I can keep doin' this all day." Luther said calmly, setting down the gun. "I know you're still a good person, Five. Otherwise, you wouldn't have risked everything coming back here to save us all." Luther said, walking closer towards him. "But you're not on your own anymore."

"There is one way. But it's just about impossible." Five whispered. "More impossible than what brought you back here." Luther replied. Ris smirked.

"Well, even if is impossible. It's kind of fun to do the impossible, Walt Disney. And the man is a genius so, whatever wackadoodly idea you have. Is most likely possible." she commented, her eyes shining. Five couldn't help it, he smirked too.

* * *

Violin played beautiful throughout Vanya's quiet quaint apartment. She played wonderfully. After she finished a piece, she would start the next one immediately to practice. But she took a 1 minute break.

The sound of clapping rang out in the silence, destroying it completely. Vanya whipped around at the sound to see a young 13 year old girl in a white shirt with a black tie, black jeans and sneakers and a simple black watch on her wrist. Her long hair that was put into a loose plait and brown eyes that looked like freshly-brewed dark coffee. The girl was lounging on the couch a rather mischievous look on her face.

"Brava! Ancho! You're really good, you know. First chair will be in the bag for you." squealed the girl brightly. "Also you really should have locks your windows. Rapists, criminals and murders can climb. Just saying."

She jumped up from the couch. "Oh! I almost forgot, I'm Ris" she said holding out her hand form Vanya to shake which she did, though she was extremely weirded out. Ris gigged. "No, Vanya. I'm not going to rob you blind. I'm a friend of Five's. To answer your question."

"I didn't ask a question." Vanya replied slowly. "Did you just read my mind?"

Ris blinked, before face palming herself. "I'm so sorry, your thoughts were just loud. So I blurted them out. Sorry, I don't usual read people unless it important. Like life or death. I try not to interfere. Sorry." Ris babbled, the amount of apologies Vanya was receiving shocked her, she was usual the one doing the apologizing not the other way around.

"It's…uh…its okay. I'm Vanya." She said before realizing that Ris already knew her name so that was pointless. Ris smiled at her brightly. "I really wanted to meet you for a while, but I never had the chance."

Vanya couldn't help, but feel happy at the young girl. She was so happy to meet her. It was refreshing. "Anyway, you play beautifully, could you play me a piece, please?" Ris asked, her doe-like eyes shining. Vanya smiled.

"Sure."

* * *

"_You were a lab experiment, weren't you?" Five said the minute they reached the broken city. 13 nodded. "Why?"_

_13 looked down, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "We're going to be here for a while, so you might as well tell me. You…might feel better…I guess?" murmured Five._

"_I was born on October 1, 1989." she gulped. "I was the child of one of the 43 woman. There were 3 choices. Stay with your parents, get adopted by Reginald Hargreaves or government testing. Unfortunately for me, I only had one option the last one. I wasn't the only one. But I was the first. Every day they would bring in a new child or specimen as they liked to call it. _

"_We were raised in the labs, played in them, learned in them. Sheltered from the rest of the world. Everything we did was to find our ability, learn how to use it and master it. It was easy, fun at first. _

_Then the torture started and the…the screams. I had friends…well they were family...Lauran, Alex, Corrin…I had many. But in the end…They were…killed. I was the only one….Out of 20 children…" she whispered, her eyes widening seeming to finally realize._

_I WAS THE ONLY ONE!" the younger screamed. "It wasn't fair, I can't be…I…I'm a monster…I don't deserve….I never deserved to live…I deserved to die with them…I" 13 moaned, covering her face, small thick tears falling from her face.. _

_Five had a feeling she never let out all the pain, the grief. Survivor's guilt. "13, why did you not have a choice? he whispered, his voice cracking slightly. "Because, my mother was the head scientist." she whispered, before she burst out crying_

_And as 13 sobbed on the waste land of a world. Five pulled her close to him, like she had done to him not so long ago…making a promise to protect her from all the pain disgusting world had…_

Ris was fond of Vanya, she was good-natured and shy, loveable once you got to know her and extremely patient. And with the threat of the apocalypse and the insane plan that she and Five had. This was needed, the calm before the storm. She also liked meeting Five's dysfunctional family. "So, Ris. Do only read minds or?"

"Technically, it's not my 'ability'" Ris answered swirling the warm tea in her mug. Vanya raised her eyebrows. "I…um...Mimic Abilities. Physical ones, anyway."

"Mimic?" Vanya questioned. Ris nodded, jumping of the couch, walking to the Vanya's violin. "For instance, you play the violin. I watched you play. May I?"

Vanya nodded, Ris picked the violin up, resting it under her chin and started to play. The piece, Vanya had played earlier. Vanya's eyes widened the piece that took her over 4 days to learn, Ris had managed to played the violin piece perfectly. Without practice.

Ris set down the violin gently, grinning from ear to ear. "How did I do?" "That was amazing!" Vanya said awe. "So that…copy anyone's abilities. Powers too?"

"Anyone's. Powers too" Ris confirmed, allowing herself to levitate of the floor to Vanya's amusement, before levitating Vanya. "Once I see it, I can mimic it. The more I practice with the power and the closer I am with the person, the stronger I get. With the ability."

"So, Five's-"

Ris grinned, before spatial-jumping sorry, portalling, back onto Vanya's couch with a fanit 'pop'. Vanya smiled at her childlike nature. "Like second nature." She said, deciding to sit upside down and talk to Vanya (who was still floating). "So, the mind reading and the um...floating?"

"Levitating. And touch telepathy"

"Who did you mimic?" Ris's face fell for a second, before putting on a pained smile.

"My…uh…best friends. Lauran and Corrin. Lauran had air manipulation, she was able to lift, float bend, and move anything. And I mean anything even water. And Corrin could control and read minds. They were incredible. I mean, together they were unstoppable."

"What happened to them?" Vanya asked quietly. Ris looked down ashamed. "I let them die… It was my fault." she looked at Vanya.

"Good people are like candles, Vanya. They burn themselves up to give others light."

* * *

"You think they'll buy it?" Luther asked as he and Five pulled up in a deserted street in the middle of nowhere. Five started at the briefcase thoughtfully. "Well, what I do know is that they're desperate-"

**THUNK!**

The two whipped around at the noise. "Shit! Owww." came the mischievous feminine voice of Ris from the car roof. Five sighed, rubbing his temples.

Ris jumped off the car roof, landing hard on the road, rubbing her legs. "That SUCKED! Would it kill you two to stop and pull over for gas? I had to spatial-jump the whole way to get here."

"Well at least, you got its name, right" Five remarked cheekily as Ris jumped into the backseat of the car. She rolled her eyes. "Do you have anything useful? Or have you spent your free time snogging Delores?"

"Hey!" Five yelled out, grabbing a scrunched up piece of paper and throwing it at her. (it would have been more effective if it was harder and not so easy to dodge.) The former burst out laughing at Five's agitated look and Luther highly uncomfortable one.

Grinning from ear to ear, she poked her head, though the space between the seats. "As Five was saying, Hazel and Cha-Cha are desperate. It's like a cop losing his gun. If the Commission finds out, they'll be in deep shit. Oh, not to mention the fact that they'll be stuck here until they get it back." she explained leaning back into the seat, pulling out a pocket notebook and a pencil.

"Well, I should hold onto it." Luther said firmly, the two 13 year olds raised their eyebrows simultaneously. "In case they make a move on you. Either one of you" he elaborated.

"Okay, Luther, but be careful. I mean, I've lived a long life, but you're still a young man. You got your whole life ahead of you. Don't waste it." Five said seriously, patting Luther's arm. Ris was going to explode with laughter at Luther's face, but stopped when she spotted an approaching car.

"Showtime." she said nudging Five in the cars direction. He sighed, glancing at Luther. "Here we go. If this all goes sideways, do me a favor and tell Delores I'm sorry."

"And that he'll kiss her later. And that he loves all his little imaginary DelorFives." Ris added in cheekily. "Rissa, if you don't shut up. I'm going to throw you out a window." Five threatened as he stepped out of the car, Ris following in suit.

"Oh, I'd love to see you try." she teased, he smiled at her. Taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. Focusing on warm her hand was. And how comforting it felt in his.

The sound of the car door, brought the two 13 year olds out of their brief moment of bliss. "Let's show, what real partners look like." she said her classic 'I'm-a-fearless-badass' smirk on her face.

"The masks really necessary?" Five asked as the colourfill, children masks stared him and Ris in the face. "So where is it, kid?" growled Cha-Cha, pulling off her mask.

"Wow, that's how you're gonna start. You know, we can get right back in our car and call it a day." Five remarked, stuffing his hands in his pockets as Ris smirked at the two assassins.

"You won't even make it halfway there." Cha-Cha pulling out her silver handgun pointing it at Five. Instantly Cha-Cha and Hazel had 2 black handguns pointing at them, Ris pointing one at Cha-Cha.

The other floating in the air pointed at Hazel. "Wouldn't do that." Ris commented lightly, tilting her head to one side an innocent look on her face, beside her Five was smirking his butt off.

"Maybe. But as I'm sure you found out in your previous foray, my brother is not your average giant. And my darling partner Clarissa here, would kill you both and possibly be able to stop your bullet, before it penetrated" Five noted, a hint of snark in his voice.

"He's right. You dropped a chandelier on him, got right back up." Hazel quipped in, Ris gave him a small kind smile, despite him being on the Commission's end. He was always the pacifier to Cha-Cha's rage.

"By the time you took him out, he'd smash your precious briefcase to a pulp. And Clarissa would have killed both of you. Before that would even happen."

"So, how do we help each other?" asked Hazel calmly. Five sighed, before answering, his voice practically screaming at Ris that this wouldn't work. "I need you to get in contact with your superior so I can have a chat with her. Face-to-face."

"About what?" snarled Cha-Cha in a way that reminded Ris of an angry rabid dog, well it suited Cha-Cha she could be a real bitch. "Well, I don't believe that's any of your concern." Ris stated, staring down the younger (well now she was the younger. But in any case…) woman.

Cha-Cha looked conflicted, before (rather begrudgingly) agreeing. "Fine. Just don't tell her about the briefcase."

"Fair enough." agreed Five, the two temporal assassins walked away, from their duo of backstabbers, to the phone booth on the side of the road. Ris turned to walk back to the car, before she did so Five grabbed her arm, pulling her close in towards him.

So close that Ris could hear his loud rhythmic heartbeat. He bent down and whispered so quietly that Ris wouldn't have heard him if it wasn't for her incredible good hearing and her touch telepathy.

"Ris, I need you to sever our connection, when I talk to the Handler." He whispered urgently. "Sure," she murmured back, before pausing. "Why?

"Nevermind why," Five whispered hurriedly. "Can you give me one of your guns?" Ris raised her eyebrows questioning him with her eye alone. "Trust me." He whispered. "Trust me, Clarissa, please."

Ris huffed, she really wanted to argue about this. But she swallowed down the need to argue with extreme difficulty. "Fine."

Five smiled at her, not his usual, slightly creepy smirks or grins or a genuine kind smile (that he sometimes allowed people to see. No, it was a smile that was special a smile, he reserved just for her.

Ris didn't know how the smile made her feel. It was never just one emotion, more like a million at once. "Thank you." he breathed out gratified, his aquamarine eyes staring into her deep dark coffee/chocolate ones. Ris nodded. "Don't make me regret it."

The clearing off a throat, brought the two 13 year olds out of their trancelike state. "What happens now?" asked Luther looking a tad bit awkward. "Now we wait." Ris replied slumping into the backseat of the car.

**30 minutes later…**

"So, what do you, think? Hmm" Ris asked as she handed Five her sketch of Klaus. "Nice," he inspected. "But I would fix the hair, a bit. It's a bit more upward." he said looking at the sketch, as Ris nodded, making mental notes in her head.

Before she could ask him if there was anything else that could improve on a tingling of an ice-cream truck in the distance, made all their heads turn.

"Is that her?" asked Luther confused. Ris furrowed her eyebrows. "More importantly. Is that Ride of the Valkyries, playing?"

As the truck pasted them, the world seemed to go slow-mo. Klaus waved cheerfully from the driver's seat, smiling like the devil. "What the hell is he doing here?" the duo muttered, Ris slowly waving back.

"It's a setup!" Cha-Cha shouted, she and Hazel opening fire on the ice-cream truck and Ris, Five and Luther. Luther instantly jumped in front of Ris and Five.

The truck knocking Hazel and Cha-Cha to the ground. Before Ris could pull out her gun, her mind went blank….

* * *

Silence. The air had been filled out with the sound of gunfire and the constant tingling of the ice-cream truck. But know there was total silence. Five slowly turned to Ris, she want breathing or moving at all.

She was stuck in her position of pulling out her gun. Luther had been froze too. Five peered at Hazel and Cha-Cha they were suspended in the air, almost hitting the cold grey road, but not. Not yet anyway. He walked forward to inspect the strange...pause.

"Neat trick, isn't it?" came a familiar sickly sweet slightly high pitched voice. He turned to see her. She hadn't changed much. She looked exactly the same. Reminding him of when she came to pick him up, the shock, Ris's worry, his glazed over eyes of what could be…

"Hello, Five. You look good, all things considered." she said as if they were simply discussing the weather. Sticking his hands into his pockets, he began to miss the warmth of Rissa in the back of his mind. "It's good to see you again." he replied, making sure to make his face as blank as possible.

"Feels like we met just yesterday. Course, you were a little bit older then. Congratulations on the age regression, by the way. Very clever. Threw us all off the scent."

"Ah, well, I wish I could take credit. I just miscalculated the time dilation projections and frequency matches, and…Well, you know. Here I am."

"You realize your efforts are futile. So why don't you tell me what you really want?" The Handler asked making Five feel like a child as she pulled her hands behind her back, rocking from side to side.

Five felt insulted, she did that on purpose. Because whenever Ris was nervous or worried she would rock from side to side. Many would think of this as coincidence, but Five knew exactly what it was, a threat.

"I want you to put a stop to it." he answered coping her position, his eyes quickly flickering towards Ris, to check if she was still there. The Handler was never above kidnap.

"You realize what you're asking for is next to impossible, even for me. What's meant to be is meant to be. That's our raison d'Ãªtre." she voiced, Five pulling out Ris's black handgun.

"Yeah? Well how about survival as a raison?" he mocked, she didn't seem as intimidated or worried as he thought she'd be.

"I'll just be replaced. I'm but a small cog in a machine." She said, walking closer towards him "This fantasy you've been nurturing about summoning up your family to stop the apocalypse is just that. A fantasy. I must say, though, we're all quite impressed with your initiative, your stick-to-itiveness, really quite, quite something. Which is why we want to offer you a new position back at the Commission, in management."

Five bit back a laugh. "Sorry, what's that now?"

"Come back to work for us again. You know it's where you belong." She stated, edging closer to him with every word, his hand gripped on the gun. "Well, it didn't work out too well the last time." he reminded her, she was so close she could reach out a touch the gun.

"But you wouldn't be in the correction division any longer. I'm talking about the home office. You'd have the best health and pension, and an end to this ceaseless travel." she pressed, walking closer.

"You're a distinguished professional in schoolboy shorts. We have the technology to reverse the process. I mean, you, you can't, be happy like this." She said reaching out and pulling his hand that had become slack, to the ground.

"I'm not looking for happy." he said, gritting teeth.

"You and I both know that's not true." She said her eyes flickering elsewhere for a moment before returning to Five. "We're all looking for happy. We can make that happen. We can make you yourself again." she said caressing his cheek gentlly, but Five would have preferred if she had slapped him.

Five sighed. "What about Ris? And my family?"

"What about them?" she asked, Five felt disgusted. "I want them to survive." He snapped. The Handler looked at the scene playing in front of her. "All of them?" she asked in an exasperated tone. "Yes, all of them." He confirmed with some shock, this woman was insane.

"Well," she said putting her black pointed glasses back on. "I'll see what I can do. Do we have a deal?" she asked holding her hand out for Five to shake. "One thing." He said walking over to the Hazel's gun on the floor, he pulled out the bullets, tossing it to one side, he did the same with the shell of the gun.

He then walked over to the bullet flying towards Luther, moving it strategically so it would not harm him or Ris. He turned to the Handler. "Can I talk to Clarissa?" he asked his don't-care voice cracking slightly, she raised her eyebrows. "I want to say goodbye." He whispered. She nodded, gesturing towards Ris who had suddenly unfroze.

Her gun was out now, and she had a look of triumph on her face. Which vanished instantly when she saw the new scene in front of her. "What the f-"

Five ran over towards her, covering her mouth, he dragged her towards the car. "Ris,-"

"What did you do?" she said instantly using her you-better-give-me-a-truthful-awnser-or-else-I'm-gonna-rip-your-throat-out voice. Which is the most intimidating thing in the universe. So Five knew better than to lie. She would end him, bring him back to life and kill him again, then possibly dance on his grave. While yelling 'I told you so!' or 'You idiot, you never listen to me, see what happened?!'

"I can't talk long-" "What the hell did you do?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest, some of her ebony hair falling out of her loose plait, her deep brown eyes staring knifes and daggers at him.

"I made a deal, with a she-devil. Okay, I'm leaving to work in the Commission again-" he whispered hurriedly. "What!?" she burst out. "Shh," he hissed. "Let me finish." he whispered back. Ris sighed, but complied. "Continue." she whispered back, giving him a look of clear disapproval.

"I can't tell you everything, but I need you to trust me. Trust me with…all the trust you have…" She bit her lip, looking down, rocking from side to side. Five gripped her shoulders.

"I'm not abandoning you, Ris. I never will. I just need you to trust me." He said gently. "And remember," he slowly squeezed her hand over the watch. "We call, we come." Her eyes widened in realization.

"Goodbye, Clarissa." He whispered, giving her a tight hug, Ris buried her head into his chest. "See you soon, Five. Be careful. Don't die." She whispered back, squeezing him tightly.

The two would have stayed like that forever, but the clearing of The Handlers throat told them it was time for Five to leave. Kissing her gently on the forehead.

Five ran back to the Handler, she held her hand out. Five looked back at Ris, who gave him a small encouraging smile. Before he gripped The Handler's hand and the two vanished.

With a whoosh and a zap.

* * *

Chaos. Instant chaos insured the nanosecond Five and the Handler disappeared. Hazel and Cha-Cha's scream, the smashing of the truck into Hazel and Cha-Cha's car, the irritated noise of the ice-cream truck chimes. Ris however remained silent and uncurbed the noise. Five's separating from her was painful, not in a figurative sense. More literal, she actually had a blinding headache. She felt like she had time-travelled, except 10x worse.

"Five? Five!" Luther yelled out, despite her protests Ris stumbled and fell to the floor, cupping her hands over her ears. _'Count to 10.'_

_1…2…3…_

Hazel and Cha-Cha ran towards Luther who was still holding the briefcase. "Come get it!" he yelled, throwing the briefcase high into the air. It landed with a clatter. Cha-Cha ran after it while Hazel searched for his gun.

_4…5…6…_

"Come on. Come on." Klaus groaned grabbing Diego_. _"Wait. My shoes hurt." Diego moaned._ "_What the hell are you guys doing here?" asked Klaus as they dragged Diego to the car.

_7…8…9…._

"Wait! Grab Ris!"_ "_Get in the car. I'll grab her"

_10._

Her eyes snapped open. Jumping into action, before Luther could pick her up. Swiping her hand roughly in the air, the air flew like a gust of wind, knocking Hazel off his feet. He flew backwards, landing hard onto the road. Before running into the driver's seat. "Get in!" she yelled out.

"Rissie, go! Go!" Klaus yelled, Ris revved the engine, before driving away at top speed.

"Damn it!" Hazel yelled out angrily in the distance, which had been closely followed by a scream of: "Shit!" from Cha-Cha, who then screamed out: **13, you BITCH!**

"Luther, take the wheel for a sec." Ris asked, without waiting for an answer. Ris pulled down the window, gripping the inside of the car. She lifted her head out, allowing herself to hang out of the car.

Shooting her a wink, waving and smiling like an idiot. "Takes one to know one."

Cha-Cha screaming back. After they disappeared from site, she jumped back into the car. "That was for Patch and Klaus" She said turning towards Diego and Klaus. The brothers exchanged looks…Before the car erupted into yells of laughter, shouting. Ris smiled…

'_Don't worry, Five. I'll protect them for you.' _She thought, before turning on the radio. Smiling as 'Happy Together' my Gerard Way and Ray Toro's blasted throughout the car.

**REVIEWS! PLEASE! I NEED TO KNOW SO MANY THINGS! IT'S NEEDED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER/S! CAN'T POST TILL I KNOW! PS PM'S ARE FINE!**

**Also…Thank you to all my readers, reviewers, followers and favoriters **

**PPS. Ris (and my other characters that I have created) and this plotline belongs to me. Just saying… **

**Till next time…**


	8. The Day That Wasn't (Part 1)

_The sound of joyful giggling sounded throughout the barren wasteland of a world. Ris was curled in a blanket. But she was not using it for the cold, she was using it to protect her from the hot strong sun that would beat down on her and Five. Smiling at the book in her hands, still giggling she shook her head. Before she could continue to read she was interrupted by a certain dark haired boy…_

"_What's all the giggling for? Oh, let me guess, did you finally figure out that I'm a genius?" he joked sitting down next to, dumping his dirty backpack on the clear grasses patch. Ris rolled her eyes at the 16 year old. "You know I used to believe in human evolution and then, then I met you."_

"_Cold Ris."_

"_Nah, that's a solid burn." she shot back a smile on her lips. Five sighed, shaking his head. "You know what? I think I've finally rubbed off on you." he repiled. "You? On me? Keep dreaming Goofball." Ris said, picking up her book. _

"_Anyway, I have something to show you." Five instantly straitened up. "What?" Ris smiled mysteriously, getting up from the warm grassy ground, walking towards their home. _

"_You'll see…"_

"Ris, Ris. Wake up."

Ris groaned, before murmuring "Go away, Five…I'm sleeping"

"Ris! Wake Up!"

Her eyes snapped open- "Five, why-" her words died in her throat. Five wasn't waking her up. It was Diego. "Oh! Hey…um…Diego, I…um" she looked down her cheeks heating up in as she fidgeted with the blanket that she had been draped under. It was aquamarine. Oh, the irony. "Come downstairs, when you're finished changing. We're having at meeting." he said shortly, before walking out of Five's bedroom and down the hall.

Ris sighed to herself, tucking back the loose strands of her hair behind her ear. She turned to the chair across from her, staring into a pair of fake blue eyes. "This is gonna be a long day, Delores." She sighed to herself, before painstakingly lifting herself of the warm bed.

* * *

**Location: Commission Headquarters Year: 1955 **

"I must admit, Number Five, in all the time that I've been here, I've never met anyone quite like you. Hazel and Cha-Cha, for example, are talented, certainly, but they can't see the big picture. Your spunk, your enterprising spirit, well, it reminds me a great deal of myself, if I may be so vainglorious. If things work out for you here, you could potentially make a fine successor, Five." explained, the Handler as she marched to the Commission's main building with Five in tow.

It was taking every ounce of his willpower to not yawn or make a snide comment to Rissa. The second she walked a bit more forward, Five turned towards her instinctively. But he was met with an empty place beside him. For a spit-second he wondered where she had gone, before remembering…Ris wasn't here.

"I'd like to discuss the logistics of my family's safety at your earliest convenience. As well as body replacement." he inquired in a toneless, removed voice as the Handler through off her usual black coat.

"Such hutzpah. It's refreshing, I'll admit." she said as she walked up the stairs, her heels clicking with every step.

'_Imagine if her heel broke? Hah! That would be hilarious! Then again it would be good for her, I'm positive her shoes are so tight that they cut of the flow of oxygen to her brain' _Ris's voice chimed in his head, he turned around. She wasn't there.

"Slow down, Five. All in good time. In fact, now that you've finally agreed to work with us, we've got all the time in the world." The Handler said placing a 'comforting' hand on his shoulder. Before launching into a long speech.

"The Commission works in support of a delicate balance between the time line of events and mankind's free will." she started, giving him the full tour of the main building, passing the briefcase storage room.

"The briefcase is no longer part of your kit, Five. Free your mind. You're management now. One of us. All the people on this floor are case managers, each one responsible for one major event at a time."

"So many of them." he breathed out, staring at the number of people in one room. _'Wow'_

"Impressive, isn't it? Being part of something so grand. Come along. Whenever someone chooses the wrong path and the time line is changed, the Commission gets a report from field agents on the ground. These field reports are sorted and assigned to a case manager."

"They determine if anyone needs to be removed from the equation to assure that their event happens as it should. Based on that determination, the case manager sends instructions via pneumatic tube to temporal assassins like you formerly were, Number Five. Any queries so far?"

"Yeah." he asked, glancing at her. "Who was the case manager handling Ris and I?"

"Ah. You mean the apocalypse." The Handler answered happily, before leading him to another room.

"Five, meet Dot." she introduced, as a young woman waved at him, smiling widely. Five glared. He was not impressed by his and Ris's case manager. Pretty pissed off in fact.

"Oh, hi." she said shyly. "Dot is responsible for all apocalypse matters. In fact, it was Dot here who first flagged your appearance in 2019."

"No hard feelings." Dot whispered anxiously. Five bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from replying. "Well, you certainly put us through the ringer. Outsmarting two of our current so-called best temporal assassins."

'_Does this woman EVER shut up?'_

"If that doesn't spell leadership material. I just don't know. I suspect you like a challenge, Five. Which is why I've given you particularly complex first case. It's too bad Joseph SpÃ¤h decided against sabotaging the fuel tank. It would've been so much easier. Anyhoo…if you have any questions. I'll be right behind you." came her sickly sweet high voice, walking off.

'_Great, the nutjob of a boss is breathing down your neck. Wonderful plan, Five. I applaud you. You really shouldn't have brought me along' _came Ris's voice again.

Five kicked himself under his desk. This was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

Ris marched down the stairs in a pair of blue pyjamas. The conversation, sorry argument already reaching her ears. She didn't even make it down the stairs.

"-Our little psycho.-" – "He was pretty convincing."—"we all fought together against whoever was responsible."-"What actually happened the first time around?"

"You died. All of you died, horrible. If I may add." came a voice from the couch, Ris strolled into the living room calmly and sat on the back of the couch across from Allison and Luther.

"The planet, the people, plants animals. You name it. It was a barren wasteland that held death at every corner." Ris stated darkly. "And I refuse to let that happen again." Ris scrunched up her naturally thin eyebrows. "Where's Vanya?"

"Wait, who are you?" asked Allison, turning her attention towards her, probably wondering why a 13 year old (she looked 12 apparently) was telling them this. "Oh! Right, Ris. Allison. Allison. Ris. Five's…er…"Klaus started.

"Five's partner, nice to meet you-" Ris answered, before a quiet "Hey." caused her to look around to see Vanya and some random dude with her. Ris smiled at Vanya.

"Hello Vanya," she said cheerfully, Vanya smiled weakly. "Hey Ris, What's going on?" she asked the group. "It's a family matter," answered Allison, Ris face-palmed. _'Bad choice of words'_.

"A family matter." Vanya repeated. So you couldn't bother to include me." she said angrily, but Ris knew; Vanya wasn't angry, not entirely. She was sad. Disappointed.

Allison seemed to realize her bad word choice. "No, it's not like that. We were-" Luther said trying to fix Allison poor wording mistake.

"Don't let me interrupt." Vanya snapped quietly, turning to walk away, with her guy friend. Ris wrinkled her noise as she looked at Vanya's 'buddy', she was picking up some seriously bad thoughts and emotions from him.

"Wait. I'll fill you in later when we're alone. I promise" Allison cried out reaching for Vanya's hand. "Please, please, don't bother. And I won't either." Vanya snapped back, yanking her hand back.

Ris directed her attention to the man Vanya brought. Her gut was screaming at her to gut the man like a fish and make a run for it. He was not normal, she could tell from here.

He was strange, wrong, manipulative. Ris knew the type, heck she was the type. Kinda of. _'A wolf in sheep's clothing…'_

"Dad's fault, but he's dead. So it turns out you're the assholes." Vanya cried out to her sibling, before turning towards Ris. "Bye Ris" she muttered, before storming off.

"Ouch." Klaus voiced out, what everyone was thinking. "Ouch, indeed." Ris answered, looking down Vanya's new friend was worrying her. "I'm gonna go find Vanya and explain." Allison said, jumping up from her seat.

No, wait, there isn't time. We need to figure out what causes the apocalypse." Luther replied steering her back to her seat. "He's right." Ris said to Allison tonelessly. '_This is gonna be harder_ _than I thought...'_

"Now, there are loads of possibilities. Nuclear war, asteroids. But I'm thinking this is about the Moon. Right? Dad must have sent me-"

Ris rolled her eyes. "No offence Luther, but I highly doubt that the, Moon is gonna help us, in this situation. I think-"

"Hold on. Hold the phone, Sorry Ris. We all died fighting this thing the first time around. Remember?" Klaus pointed out. "Klaus, shockingly, has a point. What gives us a win this time?" Diego asked from the counter.

"Me and Five. Last time you didn't have him. You weren't all together. This time, you'll have the full force of the Umbrella Academy. That's what we need, right?" Ris answered, but the last bit came out as a question. "So, where's Five now?" Allison asked Ris (it was clear they had all forgotten about Luther.)

"Well, he had a plan to change…um…he had a plan….He'll be back soon." Ris replied with a little too much cheerfulness. "I'm going after Hazel and Cha-Cha." declared Diego. "Excuse me?" Ris asked doubtfulness in her voice. "Hell, yeah! Three days. I'm losing light by the minute." he replied walking away from the counter and to the door.

"Wait, Diego. Look, I know you wanna avenge your friend, but we got a bigger problem here." Luther said desperately trying to talk some sense into his brother.

"She wasn't just some friend. If I'm gonna die, I need to know. I killed those bastards first." Diego snapped, refusing to meet Ris's eyes. The argument broke out between the brothers, but Ris could only gap at them.

"Klaus? Klaus? Klaus!" Luther called out, Klaus seemed to be in his own little world. "Yeah! Sorry." he murmured, stumbling as he walked. "So, what? You're giving up on the world, too?" Luther asked angrily. "Yeah, pretty much. Yeah. Mm-hmm."

Ris shut her eyes. _'This can't be happening_'

"Klaus." she called out. Klaus looked down, patting her back as he walked past. "Sorry, Rissie."

"So that's it. You're cool with us all dying in three days?" Luther yelled out after him. "I can't believe it. It's just us. Oh, please, not you, too."

'_This can't be happening'_

Allison stuffed her hands into her pockets, she to refusing to look at the distraught child and Luther.

"I have to book a flight back to LA. If this happens I have to be with my daughter, custody be damned. And you said it yourself we need the full force of the Academy to even stand a chance. I'm sorry, Luther, Ris." Allison whispered, squeezing Ris's shoulder as she walked away.

Luther looked at Ris in despair, she hadn't said anything since Klaus left. "What do we do now?" he asked.

She bit her lip. "What do we do now?" she repeated slowly. "What do we do, Luther. I believe that's quite simple" she said calmly, tucking some loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"We are all going to die."

* * *

"Hiya, Five. How's it going?" asked an overexcited Dot from the desk just behind Five. He bit his lip keeping his cool.

'_Is it just me or is everyone here totally coo-coo?' _came Ris's voice from inside his head. He kicked himself again. Before responding to Dot who was still waiting patiently. "I must have utter silence in order to complete this task." he said in a monotone voice.

"Oh, okay. Hey, a few of us are having lunch, and I was wondering if you… you're doing something." she said as he stalked out of the room faintly hearing her shout of goodbye as he walked towards the tube operating room. '_Behind you…BEHIND YOU!'_

"I'm afraid that's not procedure." Came the voice of the Handler as she pulled the tube from him. '_Told you…'_

The Handler smiled, Five puked in his mouth. "Five, meet Gloria. Gloria is perhaps the single most vital cog in our machine." She introduced gesturing to an aging woman in a pale blue blazer and glasses. "Gloria, this is Number Five."

Gloria smiled kindly at him. "Look at you. Deadly little thing. So happy we decided to close the contract on your life." she said as the Handler pulled out the piece of paper and read it.

'_Creepy…'_

"I'm afraid your reputation precedes you. And it looks like you're building on it here. Oh. Karl Weber. Now tell me, why unfortunate Karl?" she asked smiling with pleasure.

"Karl Weber is the butcher at the shop where Captain Ernst A. Lehmann acquires his weekly roast. So, if Karl dies, his butcher shop is passed on to his son Otto, who never washes his hands, which is disgusting." he said vaguely remembering a conversation he and Ris had about the subject. _'Yuck!_'

"So he's the one who gives the captain his roast." The Handler said in realization. _'Pff obviously…' _

"And that gives him food poisoning." "Which makes him late for delays the takeoff."

"And to make up for lost time, the Hindenburg flies through a weather front of high electrical charge and humidity." Five continued _'Why on earth does she interrupt so much?'_ "And the static electricity inside the aircraft makes it a virtual tinderbox. Tiny engine sparks-" the Handler finished.

"And just like that, we have…poof" Five finished off making an exploding noise with his voice. _'KAABOOM!_'

"I'm sure you've all heard that Mr. Five has proven to be as adept with a pen as he was with a sword." The Handler announced. _'It's a gun…You idiot.'_

"Let his effort serve as inspiration to you all." _'Inspiration of What? Crazy?!'_

"Herb! How long have you been on the Lusitania?" she called out._ "_Oh, ah Well, let's see, I, uh I-"_ "_Sorry?"_ "_When I first started-" "Sorry? I can't hear you. Still can't hear you." The Handler called out again as the buzzer for lunch went off.

'_Poor Herb…'_

Five's eyes flew over to Dot's desk. Swiftly as he could he grabbed one of the files labelled 'Apocalypse (Section B5). With the file in hand (technically under his sweater) and Ris's voice in his head. He spend of towards the bathroom to read the file. Closing the door of the stall, he sat on the toilet seat, ripping open the file. When the familiar clicking of heels reached his ears.

"Shit." he whispered. _'Yep…How are we gonna get out of this?' _

"So, how's your first day going?" the Handler asked cheerfully as she went to the a smile on his face. "Couldn't be better." He called back._ "_Glad to hear it."

There was silence well expect for the sound of the Handlers…um… urination.

"Ah. I burned my rugae. Ever burn your rugae? Rugae." she started, Five bit his lip awkwardly. "The ridges on the hard palate that help pass food to the esophagus. Anyway, I'm on a liquid diet for two days, hence the marathon of urination." she explained.

'_Gosh….This is weird….'_

"One faulty cog, and nothing works as it should. You know, we value integrity at the office above all else. Trust is essential, and that trust is built over time. But in the event of a breach, the Commission will act swiftly and without mercy. An efficiency I'm sure you above all people can appreciate, Number Five."

'_How is she so….relaxed?'_

"I'm feeling peckish. Have you had your lunch?" she asked as she walked out of the stall. "Not yet." he answered in the same forced voice as before. '_No, no, no ,no'_

"Great. How would you like to lunch with me in my office? You can eat solid foods, and I can live vicariously through you." The Handler said peering into Five's bathroom stall. _'Bad Idea. Bad Idea. BAD IDEA!'_

Five flashed her a smile. "Sounds great."

* * *

The sharp knocking of a door broke Ris out of her trance-like state. Opening her dark brown eyes, she stared at the door intensely as if it were about to sprout wings and fly out the window. Another sharp knock. Taking a deep breath, hoping she looked slightly put together in her blue pyjamas, ruffled hair and dark rings under her eyes.

"Come in," she called out, rubbing her tired heavy eyelids. A manicured hand and a few strands of curly hair came into Ris's view. _'Allison.'_

"Hello Allison." Ris greeted, though even she knew something was different in her voice. She sounded…cold. Dead, almost. "If you don't mind me asking, shouldn't you be packing?"

Allison paused still in the staring at Ris through the crack of Five's bedroom door. Allison gave a tired sigh. "I should." She said walking into the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind her. "But, I want to talk to you. About something."

Looking at Allison, Ris could see a clear difference between her and Vanya. Vanya is more introverted while Allison was not. Vanya tried to sugar-coat things, Allison is a bit blunter. Allison is more expressive, Vanya is not. And so on. But Ris could see, one similar thing. They both cared deeply for family, even though they never showed it all the time.

Giving Allison a kind (though tired) smile. "Shoot," she said calming (thanking her lucky stars that she had emotion in her voice again. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"The future. Our deaths. The end of the world. Is it really going to happen?"

Ris sighed, she had been staring intensely at Delores fake bright blue eyes. But now as she faced Allison she could see the bundle of emotions in her gentle kind brown eyes. Fear, Worry, Sadness, Insecurity, Disappointment, Anger, Pain. _'All so familiar…'_ Ris thought, remembering the familiar emotions that she felt not so long ago.

She almost didn't want to tell Allison the truth. At that moment she wanted to shove the truth down a box, lock it and throw the key down the well. But it wouldn't do her or Allison much good. And secretly Ris thought it was a good thing that Allison was asking this.

A wake up call of sorts. She wanted to deny the inevitable. To deny the thought that Five had actual left her to die, to deny that the apocalypse won't happen, to deny the underground lab that haunted her for her entire life, to deny her dark past, deny the betrayals, to deny the death sentence that hung over her head constantly. To deny who she really was. To deny-

"Ris?"

"Hmm" she answered, snapping out of her train of thought. She hadn't realized that Allison was still waiting for an answer. Staring at Delores blue eyes, refusing to meet Allison's she gave the dreaded answer that the woman was patiently waiting for.

"Yes."

* * *

On the top of the roof facing the Hargreaves Mansion, a boy with dark blonde hair and glistening green eyes, stared at the 2 girls in Number Fives room through the scope of his sniper rifle. Quickly checking a piece of paper in his hand, he adjusted his aim. Peering through the scope his eyes landed on the not-as-young-as-she-looks- 13 year old. A wryly smile fitted on his face as he stared at the familiar face.

Clarissa Hope Alpin more commonly known as Ris. He smiled once more at the familiar face noticing that her dark shiny hair was a lot longer now. He couldn't help, but wonder if she still had her no-nonsense-hot-headed attitude.

Part of him wanted to pull the trigger and get it all over with. Another wanted nothing more than to warn her about the upcoming attack. After about a full five minutes of watching her in Five's blue pjs, he couldn't bring himself to do it. She was still talking to the woman. Allison Hargreabeeze. Or was it Hargeens. He furrowed his eyebrows, those names didn't seem right. Whatever.

Suddenly Clarissa and Allison Whatever-her-name-is got up and walked out the room. Making a hissing noise of irritation, he stuffed the sniper into his large duffle bag, he pulled out a packet of chips. He would wait for her it leave. Then…well…he hoped she and Five had said their goodbyes….

* * *

_Manhattan, 10 May 2004_

"_Alright, target in sight. I repeat, target in sight. Permission to shoot, Agent 13?" asked the blonde-haired sniper on the roof. _

_On the busy Manhattan road below, 28 year old Clarissa better known as Agent 13 of the Commission. Sipping her coffee calmly, as she watched the busy street in front of her. More specifically the blue Volvo that had just pulled up. Rubbing her cold nose, internally cursing the cold weather as she watched the 2 men that had pulled up. _

"_Permission not granted. Have patience, Will. You can't just go shooting like a maniac from the roof. We can't afford a fire fight in a packed street.-"_

"_Fire fight? There not even armed!"_

_13 sighed to herself, slowly massaging the bridge of her nose. "As usual, William you see. But do not observe. Now, let me give you a run through." She took a sip of coffee. "These are high profiled men, have an incredibly incriminating conversation. And even though they have not shown up with guards. I assure you. The place in stocked to the brim with undercover security. One small bullet from you, they'd probably light the roof up like a Christmas tree."_

_William removed his eye from the scope. "Then why am I up here?" he snapped. She giggled. "Oh William, you do realize I need an eye in the sky, right. Well that, and you. Out of my way." she replied silkily as she strutted over to the targets. A smile and a lollipop on her lips._

* * *

_New Jersey, 26 July 2003_

"_What do you say, William?"_

_William, green eyes still groggily from sleep turned over from the bed to look at his 'new' partner. Agent 13. Who was unsurprisingly dressed, had finished breakfast and who seemed to be talking to him about their latest mission. He hadn't heard a word. Her sharp brown-eyes and eyebrows seemed to scream her disappointment at him, but all she did was huff, rub her eyebrows and throw the golden cylinder at him. Hard. _

"_Find me when YOUR finished." She snapped before stalking out the room. Sighing to himself William opened the cylinder. Why did he get such a rude and irritating partner?_

* * *

_Commission Headquarters, 5 December 1955 _

"_William! Hey, WILL! I know you can hear ME! WILL!"_

_William sighed moving his shaggy blonde hair out of his eyes. As he stared at Clarissa. "Hey Lissa."_

_She looked slightly out of breath and all the hair seemed to have flown out of her usually neat plait. She also had a nice pair of dark circles under her eyes to match. "Will. Listen, I had NO IDEA that the Handler changed our partners again. And I swear I didn't request it. I-"_

"_But you and I both know. You would much prefer him." he said quietly, she didn't answer. He stared into her dark eyes. "Liss, I…I get it. You…and Five were in the apocalypse. The apocalypse, Liss. You guys faced the…the possibility of death everyday. It makes sense why the Handler decided what she decided. You and I… were never really a good team. I get that." he swallowed looking down, refusing to meet her dark whirlpool like eyes. Like a cup of swirling coffee. "And I think its time for us to say….Goodbye….So Goodbye, Clarissa._

"_William…"she whispered. "Come on, Will. Don't be so dramatic. We…we are going to see each other again." She laughed shakily. _

_William turned to look back at her drinking in her appearance hopping he would never forget it. Dark shiny hair, beige skin, dark coffee/chocolate brown eye and her lightly rose coloured lips. She was wearing a Commission issued uniform black pants, white shirt, black tie with a black blazer and her own signature pair of black sneakers._

_He bit his lip at the sneakers the Handler would flip if she saw them. He remembered how much he hated his new partner, how rude and irritating she was. Then he started to see all the pain that she hide, the fears, the good things. _

_Things she only revealed to her closes companion Number Five. He had always quietly wished that she could be open with him. Tell him her worries and pains of her past. But he also knew she never would. HE knew he would never be the same kind of person Five is. It killed him._

_Which is why he knew it was time to say goodbye. Walking towards her taking her hands in his, he gave her cold hands a tight squeeze. "You won't. You will never see me again, Clarissa. And that's okay…"_

_He gently moved at few strands of hair from her face. "Goodbye, my dear Clarissa." He whispered before turning on his heel and walking towards the building. Knowing this was his finally goodbye._

* * *

"Clearly. And that's how Will determined that the archduke just had to go." The Handler laughed out. "Care for dessert?" she asked gesturing to a bowl of sweets. _'Will….Haven't heard that name in a while…'_

Five shook his head whether at the thought of Will or dessert, it was kind of unclear. "I had a bad Twinkie in the apocalypse once. It kind of put me off desserts."

"Please, indulge me." She said pushing the bowl closer to Five. Despite his better judgement he took the sweet. "What's that taste like to you?"

He wrinkled his eyebrows. "The 1950s?"

"Precisely right. Our clever metaphysics division concocted a way to perfectly distil an entire decade into a single candy. This one's modelled after the Fudge Mutt, America's favorite in 1955."

"Remarkable." Five murmured, the apocalypse would happen in a few day. And she made candy.

"You'll be happy to know it's the very division that's building your new body. Oh, that reminds me. I have something for you." She said, before pressing a intercom. "Carla?"  
"Yes?" "Would you bring the box in, please?" "Certainly." The woman, Carla walked into the office holding a large brown box.

"Go ahead. Open it." she encouraged, Five opened the box to reveal a suit. "Clothes make the man, Five. Won't it be nice when you can actually wear it? Very soon, I assure you. They're perfecting your body as we speak." she said, but Five barely caught a word, his eyes still locked onto the suit.

He remembered the first time he ever wore one. Instantly the watch around his wrist felt heavy with guilt. "Thank you. It's a very kind gift." he whispered quietly trying to show that the suit did not bother him. "Is that a Chinese flamethrower?" he blurted, desperately trying to change the subject as he started to walk towards it.

"Good eye. War. Such a fascinating concept. A temporary salve for a permanent human flaw. Course, it's a bit easier to see from 30,000 feet. These are just some of the things I've collected in my travels. M26 grenades from the Vietnam War. And this, the most noteworthy, perhaps. My Walther pistol. The very one Hitler used to kill himself. We're not supposed to take these kind of things, but he wasn't gonna use it anymore. Feel how perfectly balanced that is." The Handler said proudly, showing him her tokens.

"I had some thoughts I wanted to run by you. Some suggestions to improve Commission protocol." he started, glancing at the token. "Mm! Shaking things up already. I admire that." she said caress in cheek lightly. Five felt instantly disgusted.

"Go on. Do tell!" she said excitedly, not noticing his visible cringe. "Gloria. The tube operator. Wouldn't it be simpler if case managers were to send their own messages?" he pitched, the Handler bit her cigar that she had just light.

"I appreciate the thought. I really do. But everyone loves Gloria. I…I would never hear the end of it. I would never hear the end of it. She's been with the Commission family for years, and she's this close to making pension." The Handler paused at the sound of knocking.

"Sorry to interrupt. May I have a moment alone?" came the familiar voice of Dot. "Of course. Duty calls. We'll continue this discussion later, Five." The Handler said with a puff. "Sure. May I?" he asked gesturing to the sweets. She smiled. "Please."

Just as Five walked out of the room, Dot hurried forward. "It's **her** ma'am." She whispered holding out a file. "She's a bigger problem without him. I believe…She…she finds out. She might have already…."

The Handler leaned back into her chair. This girl. Had caused her so much grief and paperwork. She was so…Loyal. It was irritating. Glaring at the photo she turned to Dot.

"You know what to do."

* * *

Ris pulled up the hood of her jacket, securing it tightly around her neck as she felt the cold wind hit the back of her neck. After explaining the apocalyptic future, Allison having a breakdown and then helping the older woman pack; had drained her both emotionally and physically. The only 'pro' was that Allison had allowed Ris to borrow some of her and Vanya's old clothing. She had never been so happy to not be wearing a shirt.

She sighed to herself. The alone time…is greatly…. appreciated. Ris barely had time to breath, since she got to the past. Well the past for her, the future for others. She brushed a few stray hairs from her face and tucked it behind her right ear. Ris stared intently at the watch on her wrist, smiling to herself as she stood in line at quaint coffee shop. The sound of giggling snapped Ris out of her thoughts.

In one of the booth's by the window sat two people. A boy and a girl. The two were laughing and talking about something over the two steaming cups of coffee. Ris smiled at the sight, though her smile had flow of her face instantly.

'_It can't be….'_

Ris turned on her heel, running out of the coffee shop as quickly as she could. The wind whipped through her hair, but she barely paid any attention to it.

'_He left…he can't be here….he's dead….'_

But there was no mistaking the smile. Or that hair. He knew that she found him out. Flashing his pearl white teeth at her from further up the road. He took off at a sprint. Without any hesitation Ris ran after him.

'_Faster! Faster!' _she urged herself.

Her watch seemed to burn into her skin. The street was crowded, the roads bustling with taxies and cars. Ris froze her eyes, scanning people a mile a minute.

'_Where is he? Where is he?'_

Her mind screamed at her in anger. _'How could you let him get away…again!'_

Rubbing her eyes, the crowd seemed to thicken. "You're chasing dead people. The apocalypse! You NEED to focus." She snapped to herself.

Sighing to herself, she turned to walk back to the Academy. Only to have someone grab her by the shoulder and shove her into a dark alley way. Swinging her fist (she felt it hit something) she turned to run.

When her vision went black…


	9. The Day That Wasn't (Part 2)

"_Jerk! Come on! That is not funny! Stop laughing!"_

_Ris snapped as Five burst out in laughter at her fright. "I didn't know it was even there!" she cried out, she rolled her eyes. "Do you want to see my surprise or would you prefer we wait till Christmas?" _

"_Yeah, if we're still alive by then." he choked out, grinning like a madman. Ris smiled shaking her head, as she walked towards the 'Workshop' area of their home. The Workshop had been a fairly dark, small room, which would never get much sunlight or 'good air' (well good air never really existed here. But it was worse than the 'normal' air) and really had no purpose to them. Sort of like a useless attic that only collected dust. _

_Until Ris had found the library. Where she had found books upon books about DIY's, hardware guides, manuals in which she engrossed herself with. Using her spare time (all the time) she would read the books cover to cover. Teaching herself to do things. _

"_Tada!" she cried out, throwing open the door as they reached the fusty, musty room. If Five was honest, nothing much had changed. The room was still dark, through Ris had managed to make a tiny window, were the afternoon sun would shine lighting up the room beautifully, the air was better, Ris had managed to make a ventilation system. But what intrigued Five was the small oak box on the rickety table. _

"_Open it." Ris whispered gently, from the doorway. A soft tiny smile on her face, as a few strands of her dark hair fell over her face. Looking at the box, Five reached forward and began to slowly lift the brown lid off…_

* * *

The sound of water dripping had been the first thing Ris had heard them the hooting of cars and the chirping of birds snapped her back to reality. She had been successfully kidnapped. '_How poetic._' The cold feeling of metal lead her to believe she was handcuffed to…a bedpost? She turned to get her bearings.

Handcuffs, duh. Carpeted Floor, the carpet in question an ugly shade of green. Which is disappointing since Ris liked green. Particularly forest green, cyan blue, aquamarine and ultramarine.

Wooden walls, cupboards, an empty table, a microwave on the counter, a black briefcase. _'Wait, a black briefcase?'_ her eyes widened. "Hazel and Cha-Cha." she breathed out.

"Not quite, honey." came a familiar voice from the shadows. Ris whipped around to face her kidnapper. The person stepped into the light, she took a sharp intake of breath. Shock and the fear leaked into her body, drenching her like ice. But her rage warmed her in the span of seconds. The person smiled at her, Ris could smell the stench of gunpowder and blood.

"Did you miss me, Clarissa?"

* * *

Five peered around the corner, he had been following Dot since he heard they were extracting a 'She' apparent this 'she' that figured something important out. And Five would bet Delores that the 'she' is Clarissa. Dot walked into the tube room her pace fast and her face worried. Five quietly spatial-jumped into the room.

"Gloria, the Handler knows that Five is up to something. Get this to Hazel and Cha-Cha immediately." commanded Dot in a sharp voice that she never really used enough.

"Uh?-"

"Immediately." Dot repeated before storming out. "Okay…Uh…Who are they?" The aged woman mumbled. Spatial- jumping behind her, he swiftly knocked her out and picked up the golden cylinder. Opening it hurriedly, two slips of paper fell out. Picking up the first one, he stated at the bolded letters in front of him:

REASSIGNMENT: PROTECT HAROLD JERKINS

Pocketing the slip, ignoring his confusion. Five opened the other slip. His blood ran cold, as he stared at the bolded letter.

**SIDE ASSIGNMENT: ASSIST AGENT MARAOCSA IN THE TERMINATION OF CLARISSA HOPE ALPIN. PROOF OF DEATH REQUIRED IN 2 HOURS. DIRECT ORDERS FROM THE HANDLER.**

* * *

"You!" Ris spat out venomously as she stared at the man in front of her. He chuckled. "Me. Hello, Clarissa."

"I killed you. How are you alive?" she demanded, her glaze like steel. "Well, that's chilly. No, how are you, Aidan? No, Welcome back?"

"You killed innocent people. For no reason, important people to the space time continuum. It was my orders to kill you. Not my choice, Aidan Maraocsa. It was never my choice, to hurt people." Ris said sharply, but the ugly feeling of guilt wrapped itself around her chest.

Agent Maraocsa chuckled darkly. "Not your choice…." he mumbled, pacing back and forth in front of Ris. "NOT YOUR CHOICE!" he yelled out his fists banging hard on the small table, which caved under the impact. Ris flinched.

"Alright then, _Clarissa._ My apparent murder was not _your choice_. You, have lied, killed, hurt, and betrayed. So many." Ris looked down, possibly the worst bit of this. It is all true.

"Well, I have some news for you." He walked towards her, he pointed his black handgun at her. The saftly had been clicked off. _'Wait for it.' _

"This is my choice. Hope you enjoy hell, Clarissa. Because there's no way you're going to heaven." he whispered darkly, the gun was so close. Ris could practically see the bullet. _'Wait for it.'_

His fingers were on the trigger. He started to pull it back. _'Wait for it.'_

**BANG!**

* * *

**THE TERMINATION OF CLARISSA.**

The words seemed to blink out at Five like a traffic light with all the color blinking out at him at once. He knew the Handler couldn't be trusted, but he didn't expect any deaths. Let alone Ris's. His hands were trembling, but not with fear. With pure, unbridled fury.

Grabbing a piece of Commission approved paper, he clipped it into the typewriter. With shaking hands he started to type.

**TERMINATE HAZEL FOR IMMEDIATE EXTRACTION**

Ripping the paper out of the typewriter, he stuck in a new piece and began to type.

**TEMINATE CHA-CHA FOR IMMEDIATE EXTRACTION**

Grinning at his work, Five grabbed two golden cylinders, slide the 'orders' in and sent them down two different tubes. Five grinned to himself. But unfortunately didn't have time to celebrate.

"You know that's not how we do things here." came an all to familiar voice from behind him. _'Shit'_

* * *

It happened so fast, that if you were to blink it would have already been over. Agent Maracosa fired the gun, before the bullet could hit Ris. She had spatial-jumped herself, out of the bullets path and behind the counter. She then levitated the microwave, swiping her hand in Maracosa's direction. The microwave flew and knocked him at the back of his head. He was knocked out cold.

This all happened in the span of 30 seconds.

Walking towards the unconscious man, Ris snatched the keys hanging from his belt. Unlocking her handcuffs, she gently picked up Maracosa's gun; clipping it to her jeans.

She proceeded to search his pockets. Just as Ris removed a crumbled piece of paper a loud bang echoed out from what-she-thought-to-be-the-exit. Holding the paper tightly, she slid under the bed. _'Wait'_

The sound of hard footsteps reached her sharp ears. Ris suddenly realized how loud she was breathing. The steps grew closer. The door creaked as the person entered, Ris slowly unclipped the gun from her jeans. _'Wait'_

The nozzle of a gun prodded Maracosa, he let out a snore. The gun drew back, there was a click. Then a bang. Maracosa's blood coated the ugly green carpet. Ris's breath hitched. _'Wait' _

Large brown army looking boots obscured her vision. The smell of blood and gunpowder had begun to suffocate her. The nozzle poked the bed. '_Wait.'_ Then it slowly made its way underneath.

Ris stared at the nozzle that was basically staring at her in the face. The brown boots shifted slightly. The person began to bend down. Ris smirked. _'Now'_

Propelling herself forward, Ris sweep kicked the person to the floor. Wasting no time, she jumped onto of the offender. Pointing the gun at the person skull. Swiping her out her left hand, the gun had been blown out of the person's hand.

"Who are you? Who sent you?" she spat out in disgust. The person, who Ris had identified as a male. Started to chuckle from underneath his black ski mask. "What's so funny?" she demanded her tone dark. "Tell me. Or you won't be laughing after I put a bullet in your brain."

"I'm sorry…It's just….haha…you haven't changed at all." He choked out, not at all fazed by her threat. "What are you talking about?" she asked, now extremely confused. He smiled.

"Aww, don't recognize me? I know, I might have put on a few pounds. But I don't think I'm that unrecognizable." he started to lift his hand to his face. Ris's grip tighten on the gun. Gripping the mask, the man pulled it off throwing it to one side. Ris's dropped the gun with a clatter.

A dusty dark blonde hair, glistening olive green eyes. He was much older, than when he left her in the Commission grounds. But there was no mistaking the man in front of her.

"Will…."

* * *

"_A watch." Five said staring at the contents inside the box. "If you don't mind me asking, what's so special and exciting about a watch?" he asked, gently lifting the small clock. They found watches every day. Besides cockroaches, watches were the only things that seemed to survive the apocalypse. _

_Ris smiled mysteriously, before slowly taking the watch from his hand. "It's not just a watch, I assure you this watch can do much more than tell time." Twirling it in between her thin fingers. _

"_Do you remember that time you got lost, in Dusty Cavern?" she asked. Five nodded. "A building came down, and I couldn't see anything. I came back two days later, half dead. And you gave me the scolding of a century. Yes. It's a vivid memory."_

"_Well, I had an idea after that happened. What if, you could have contacted me? What if, you could have been able to find your way home? Or been able to protect yourself better. And that is where the watch came in." She handed it to him. "Say your name. Your full name."_

_Taking the watch from her. He stared at the face of the watch. "Number Five Hargreaves." he said in a bored tone. The hands of the watch glowed a blue color, before fading out. His eyes widened. "Put it on" Ris urged._

_Slapping it onto his wrist and securing it tightly. Ris gently pulled his wrist towards her. Her warm hands warming his cold numb ones. She then lifted her wrist. On it was an exact replica of his watch. She slid her fingers to the face of her watch and slowly lifted up the face. Below it was a small screen with two red dots that Five assumed to be them. _

"_The watch acts as a tracer of sorts, but it can only be seen by my own watch and vice-versa. You can also talk to me though the watch and find home. When or if you need to. It does one more thing." She lifted up the screen, below it was a small red button. "In an emergency, the watch will pull and find each other. Like a magnet." she whispered, smiling softly and the watch. _

_Before looking at Five. Her beautiful brown orbs gazing into his. Making a silent promise, before whispering: "No matter where you are in the world, the watch will always find its partner."_

"So what the hell are you doing here?" Ris asked as she jumped into Will's car. "I live here." he answered, starting up the car. "You mean to tell me, in all the time periods you could have gone to. You chose here." Ris stated. "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked her shocked. Ris shook her head, Will rolled his eyes at her blatant stupidity. "Wi-Fi."

* * *

_A light shined in her eyes. Blinding her, the room smelled like plasters, sweat and blood. "Experiment X113.5. Please make your way to the testing lab." Came the robotic toneless voice from the wall, which would constantly order her to do things. _

_She slowly lifted herself of the metal bench and walked towards the door; guarded by two burly looking men. With their big fat guns. She shivered, both from the constant drop in temperature and fear. _

_Stepping into the room, She looked up towards the ceiling. In a small glass box like room sat the scientists. Geared up with all their notepads, computers and test tubes. The Recording Room. She gulped, she was sweating even though she was shivering. While the scientists watched in the recording room. She would be the entertainment. _

_Because she was in the Pit._

"_Hello, Experiment X113.5. Please come to the centre of the room." Came the sickly sweet voice of head scientist Doctor Alpin. Doctor Alpin was an odd woman, with dark blonde almost brown hair and a particular hate for her. _

_She slowly walked to the centre of the room. In the centre was a painted gold circle. In front of her was a large television screen that covered the entire wall. "Play the Video."_

_The screen lit up, a middle aged man with greying hair was tied to a chair. A brown haired lanky boy, dressed in full white with a metal collar (like hers) around his neck was with him. The man pleaded with the boy. Begged him not 'to do this'. Claiming it was wrong. The boy did not answer, he simply reached out touching the man's bare hand. _

_The boys hand glowed a grey colour. After a few minutes the boy retracted his hand. The man screamed. The screen went black. A door on the left hand side opened; a young man with pink hair was thrown in. "You know what to do." Came the dreaded woman's voice. Fear leeched into her bloodstream. But she wisely swallowed it down. _

_She watched as two guards dragged the struggling man into a chair. The metal collar around her neck felt even heavier with each passing moment. Doctor Alpin's words rang in her ears. The pleading man's screaming echoed in her ears. "Don't do It! PLEASE!"_

_She curled her hands into fists. De-voiding her face of all its emotions. She followed the order. _

_Reaching out her clammy hand to his shaking one. She shut her eyes tightly. 'Mimic. Mimic. Please mimic.' But the usual tingly sipping-water-out-of-a-straw feeling didn't appear. After a few minutes, she hesitantly looked up to the Recording Room. Even from the Pit she could see Doctor Alpin purse her lips together in clear distaste. Her heart pounded in her chest. She was shocked it didn't fly out._

"_Bring in Experiment A16.9!" Doctor Alpin called out sharply though her microphone. Her eyes widened. 'No.'_

_A pair of large white door burst open. Two guards were holding a lanky brown haired boy. They threw him on the floor roughly, before exiting just as quickly. She recognized him instantly, her big brother. One of her best friends. "Corrin." She breathed out. The boy smiled at her. A light reassuring smile. _

'_Everything's going to be okay.' His voice chimed though her head. Instantly her fear diminished. She nodded. 'Do what they say. Things will get better.' His voice chimed in her head. _

_Experiment X113.5 nodded to herself. 'He's right, they probably want him to show me his abilities in person, then make me mimic them. Since the video didn't work.'_

_Even though Corrin seemed confident that "everything was going to be okay". The creeping feeling of worry flooded her. Something was wrong. "Watch." Corrin said gently, walking towards the pink-haired man. He calmly pressed his hand against the man's hand, quietly she watched his hand glow a faint white before vanishing._

_Instantly she felt the familiar feeling of 'sipping his ability' (as Doctor Alpin labelled it) came to her. Corrin drew back, before turning to the Recording Room. _

"_His name is Alan Selma. He is an ex-shoplifter and helped in an armed robbery of a scientific research lab in Florida a few years back. He has a girlfriend, 2 younger sisters and one older brother who is a drunk. His mother died recently. He was born on 25__th__ of August. He works at the local grocery store. He is a cashier. He wants to….redeem himself." Corrin reported his voice strong and clear._

_Glaring at the evil scientist/doctor. She nodded her head slowly._

_Silence._

"_Experiment X113.5 please read Experiment A16.9's mind. Then I order you to tell us exactly what you saw." Doctor Alpin said, her voice cracking thought the silence like a knife._

_The children's eyes widened. Corrin looked at Experiment X113.5. "Don't please." He said despite the plead in his voice was sharp. The collar buzzed around her neck. Charged with electricity._

"_I can't." She whispered, her eyes wide as she looked at her brother. __**ZAP!**_

_The electricity surged though her, rattling her bones, frying her insides. She was screaming, but it honestly felt like background noise to the pain. After a full 10 minutes of the intensive 'shock therapy'. She shakily picked herself up. "Obey the order, Experiment X113.5. Now." Came the urging angry voice of Doctor Alpin. Corrin shook his head, before turning on his heel to run. Only to get caught by the guards who dragged him towards her. _

"_I'm sorry." She whispered gently. "Don't do It! Don't you freaking do It, 13!" he yelled out looking quite insane. Blinking back tears. _

_Slowly she reached out her hand towards him, touching his struggling hand. The second she touched his hand, her brain was bombarded with images. _

_Memories, moments, words, colors surrounded her. Then like something had slammed her into his mind. Corrin's mind was like entering a large room with extremely large filling cabinets. Curious about this new ability, she walked towards the nearest one. Pulling it open, she saw a large number of colourful files. Slowly she picked up a red file. Instantly warmth filled every inch of her body. She smiled as the memory filled into her brain. Love. The red ones were memories that involved love._

_As she shifted though them, she spotted a black file floating above her. She looked back at the cabinet; about to pick up a yellow one. When she felt something slap her on the head, before falling at her feet. The black file. _

_Bending down slowly, she reached out and picked it up. With trembling hands, she opened it…_

* * *

"A probability map." Ris said doubtfully, as she stared at Will from his couch. In his cramped apartment. "Hate ta disappoint, but Five and I tried that already. And we ended up with a lot of idiots, nonsense on the walls and severe emotional damage."

Will clenched his fists. "Yes, but you and Five, didn't have the enough information to do the map properly. Right?" Ris furrowed her eyebrows. "How did you know that?" she asked suspiciously. Will's eyebrows disappeared from sight. "Oh…Lucky guess" he said flippantly. She nodded, but Ris was a liar. And it takes one to know one.

She smiled at Will. "Let's get started then." He grinned, before jumping of the couch, walking to the 'study room'. Ris made to follow him, but not before sliding one of Will's sharp kitchen knives in to her boot.

* * *

_The memories flowed through her like ice in her veins. Alex, Lauran and Corrin talking in the dead of the night. Planning, making escape plans without her. _

"_We go at 3:33 am. The guards will defiantly be asleep. Now the cameras-" "We shouldn't be doing this...At least not without 13." "Gosh, Lauran! Don't be such a baby. We all know that 13's in the Doc's pocket. She'll rat us, before we make it to the RR."_

_Blonde haired and wide eyed Lauran glared at the red haired girl across her. "That's bull and you know it! She can't help who her mother is, and neither can you! So get of your stupid high horse, Alex. Coz we're in the same boat as her." Lauran whisper-yelled venomously, spiting like a snake. Alex rolled her violet colored eyes. "What do you suggest, Corrin?"_

_The boy shifted awkwardly. He sighed. "I like 13, but busting her out will be a hundred times harder, Doc keeps her under lock and key. And…she might be a spy-"_

"_I can't believe this." Lauran muttered pacing around her cell. "If you want to fight for 13. Fight for her. Stay behind and escape with her. I'm not sticking my neck out for that…freak. And Corrin agrees with me." Alex snapped from her cell. Lauran looked down. "I would if I could." She whispered to herself. Before turning to the cell opposite hers. _

"_Corrin. Please…You will condemn her to a life of horror." Lauran whispered. Corrin looked down. "Yes."_

* * *

After a good two hours of working on the probability map, Ris thought she could finally find the proper answer to their apocalyptic problem.

The probability map worked by certain equations that would get her a letter and a placing of said letter/s. She was so engrossed she didn't even notice who's name she had been writing down.

VA YA HA GR AVES

That or she hoped that it wasn't the person she though it is/was. She gulped. Will had gone on a coffee run. He was gone for a full 15 minutes. Which was highly worrying. "And a N here….R here….And E!" she murmured. Looking at her finished work.

VANYA HARGREAVES

Stared back at her the dark chalk letters bore into her brain. "Shit"

* * *

"I'm gonna throw this stuff in the dryer." came the irritating voice of Vanya's stupid boyfriend. Ris just hoped she wasn't too late. After staring at Vanya's name for a full minute, all the chips fell into place.

'_Faster_' she urged her tired body as she pounded up the front steps and spatial-jumped into Leonard's house. Staggering slightly when she landed, she silently hoped that she hadn't been late. The world depended on it. Five depended on it. She will not mess this up.

The click of the gun alerted her. But he was faster. The cold metal pressed against her neck, prodding the injury the Handler had given her when she placed her neck bomb. She sighed tiredly. "Hey Will."

_Tear fell like rainfall from her eyes. The pained look on Corrin's face told her enough, more than any explanation any of her so-called-friends could give. "I'm sorry." He whispered, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. But 13 found that she didn't care if they did. The familiar bubbling wave of anger flew over her. No not anger. Rage. Pure, demonic rage._

_They betrayed her. Wanting to leave her in the hellhole of a place, just so they could be free. Because she was a scientists daughter. The freak in the awful face she had to call home._

_13 stared stoically at the boy in front of her. The boy she called a brother. She clenched her fists, so tightly that her knuckles had turned white. If she was honest, she didn't know how exactly to react. The unexpected waves of emotions kept on flowing over her, drowning her in never ending turmoil. Restless. Relentless. Resistant. _

"Hello, Clarissa." Came his relaxed voice. "Why am I not surprised?" Shaking her head slowly as she turned around. "I believe you took care of our friend Leonard?" she asked. He shrugged "He won't be a problem."

She nodded. "Vanya?" The gun shifted in his hand, now pointed between her eyes. "In his room, reading her dear daddy's book of secrets."

Ris let out a sigh of relief, before looking at Will. "Are you going to tell me your reason for all this? Or should I enlighten you?" she asked calmly. He smiled. "Please, enlighten me."

Ris gave him an infuriating smile. "You, Will. You managed to organize my kidnapping, trick Agent Maracosa into thinking you were helping him, kidnap me. But you betrayed him, killing him in front of me to trick me into thinking you were on my side. Not because you wanted to help an old friend."

"You needed me to complete your probability map. Assuming you have some basic equations, but with gaining me you could learn the name of the person you could kill to prevent the apocalypse. Since you were a decorated member of the Commission, they wouldn't suspect you from tampering with the timeline. Throwing Hazel and Cha-Cha of your possible trace." She finished. "Clever, but not clever enough."

"_Kill him." Came Doctor Alpin's voice, but it didn't come from the microphone. A slender hand was placed on her shoulders. "Kill him." Her mother said gently, squeezing her trembling shoulders tightly. "They don't deserve you. They wanted to leave you. They never cared for you. They betrayed you, after all." she whispered into her ear, pressing her cold face on 13's vibrating one. 13 felt the cold touch of heavy metal that had been pressed into her clenched hand. Taking it slowly, she inspected the gun with interest. _

_Corrin was whimpering now, pleading, promising. But she knew it was all lies. Pretty, perfect lies. But she knew what she had to do. And no matter how hard he pleaded with her, or how many promises he made. She knew exactly what he was. A stupid, useless, pretty liar. A snake. A problem. One that she would fix. 13 raised the gun to the squirming boy in the guard's arms._

The smug look that had formed on Will's face instantly disappeared. "What?" he demanded the hold on his gun, faltering slightly.

Ris's smile grew. "You see, my darling William. You never learned the most important piece of advice I ever gave you. 'You see. But do not observe.' You thought of this brilliant plan. But you didn't think of one vital detail."

Will's gun flew straight out of his hand, into Ris's open one. His face morphed into one of horror, before he could react Ris had grabbed his arm. Spatial- jumping them away to a uninhabited area.

Dropping him carelessly onto the hard cement floor. "Me. As usual William, you underestimated what I am truly capable of." Ris pointed the gun at him. Her gaze and her hand unwavering. "Do you know what you are, William? You are a problem. One that I will fix. Don't you worry."

And without a hint of hesitation, she pulled the trigger. _And without a hint of hesitation, she pulled the trigger. Corrin flopped like a pancake, 13 had shot him in the perfect centre of him temple. _

"_Well done, my darling. No-" Doctor Alpin froze in her tracks. 13 was now pointing the gun directly at her. Before the woman could say anything else. She pulled the trigger again. The woman crumpled and fell to the floor. _

_13 lowered the gun, ignoring the eruption of commotion around her. "I will not be controlled." She whispered to herself. "And I refuse to be anyone's toy._"

* * *

Ris stared at Will's crumbled form, she slowly walked and kneeled beside him. "Many would want to know the reason of why you wanted to do this. But I know. Which is why you had to leave. I couldn't let you hurt Vanya…You know, I'm not surprised that you did this. I mean, I'm so use to it. Betrayals. But, before I go. I want to tell you something."

"I am cruel and heartless. But, I refuse to let you hurt the only person who ever truly cares. And I refuse to turn him into someone like me." she whispered, picking herself up; spatial-jumped away.

* * *

"Where's Gloria?" asked the Handler, Five internally slapped himself. He didn't hide Gloria's body properly. "Don't know. Couldn't find her anywhere." He replied, hoping his lie sounded like a lie. The Handler turned around.

"You're a great disappointment to me. You can't change what's to come, Five. I truly find it so odd that you can't shed this fantasy. You're a first-rate pragmatist. You belong here with us." she said with sincerity, but he knew better than to believe her.

"I don't belong anywhere, thanks to you." He growled, discreetly flipping open his watch and pressing the small red button inside. "You made me a killer."

"You were always a killer." The Handler replied, unzipping the side of her dress. Pulling out her pistol. "I just pointed you in a direction." Five eyes widened as she spatial-jumped away, just as she pulled the trigger.

Ris groaned tiredly the second she hit Five's bed. The use of her abilities were taking a toll on her. Particularly the spatial-jumping. Just as her head touched the pillow, her watch started to vibrate and glow red. All thoughts of sleep and her tiredness full out of her head. Ris jumped out of the neatly made bed. Grabbing her black handgun. One thought running though her mind. _'Five.'_

"Security. Security breach in tube room. Security to tube room."

Blared out the alarms the second Ris landed into the Commission's ugly garden. "Hey! She yelled out to a nearby man running towards the building. "Directions to the tube room?"

"What's the rush, Five? We're just getting started." The Handler yelled out vengefully.

"Five! Five!" Ris yelled out running from room to room. This is what she got for listening to someone who works for the company that wants her dead. Or he didn't know himself. Either way. This sucked.

"Is this how you want the last line of your report to read?" The Handler hissed out at him. Five spatial-jumped in front of her. But he was getting tired. "When I'm done, I'm done, I guess." He said breathlessly, smiling cheekily. She was coming.

"You can't keep this up, Five. We both know that even you have a limit. I saved you from a lifetime of being alone. You owe me." She snarled, pulling the trigger. Nothing happened she was out of ammo.

He smiled. "I do owe a debt." He spatial-jumped away, appearing at the entrance of the tube room with a grenade in his hand. He pulled out the pin. "But it's not to you. It's to her."

Grinning at her he waved the bomb happily, before rolling it towards her. "Shit" the Handler whispered. Five dashed out of the room as it went off. Turning to spatial-jump away.

He smacked into to somebody. "Five?" came a familiar voice. "Clarissa." He breathed out, enveloping her in a tight hug. "Your alive." He whispered as he realized her. "You blew up the Handler." she replied her bright brown eyes shining.

"Lucky duck! I wanted to do that." The younger whined playfully. "You were taking too long. Where were you?" he asked grinning at her. "I got lost." Ris murmured sheepishly. Rolling his eyes, Five took her hand, spatial-jumping them away.

Five grabbed a briefcase, setting in the time and date. Ris guarding the door. "Five." She called out sharply. Instantly he turned towards her. "What?" he asked confused. "You need to leave me behind." She said calmly. Five's eyes widened. "What the hell are you talking about? I can't leave you here."

Ris turned to look at him. "Five, you need to go back to the beginning of today, I was with your family in the beginning of the day. Since you left. If I go with you. I will disrupt the space time flow, because there will two of me. I might end up killing my past self or my future self. Anyway…"

"I can't-" he started. Ris smiled gently. "But you have too. I'll lead the security way from you. You go back and fix this crappy day. Kay?" Five didn't answer. "Kay?" Ris pressed. "Okay." He whispered. Ris squeezed his shoulder. "See you on the other side, partner."

Five nodded. "See you soon, partner." Five grabbed the briefcase and ran out of the room. Pulling out a grenade she pulled the pin. Before spatial-jumping out of the room.

Five smiled at her before pressing the button on the briefcase. Ris's eyes widened in horror. She didn't tell him about Vanya. "Wait! Van-" she yelled out, before she could finish the world went dark.

* * *

**WEDNESDAY/TODAY: 8:15 am (again)**

Hold on. Hold the phone, Sorry Ris. We all died fighting this thing the first time around. Remember?" Klaus pointed out. "Klaus, shockingly, has a point. What gives us a win this time?" Diego asked from the counter. Ris opened her mouth to awnser- when a loud thump! Fell on the counter.

Ris instinctively jumped back, fall hard on the floor. "Five?" she called out unsurely, picking herself up slowly. "You guys, am I still high, or do you see him, too?" Klaus asked.

"Five, where have you been?" Luther asked. "Are you okay?"

"Are you all right?" Ris and Allison asked helping him up onto a chair. Five, keeping a tight hold on Ris's arm. Hugged her tightly. "Good to see you, partner." he murmured into her ear. "Who did this?" Luther demanded.

"Irrelevant." He said getting up, taking Allison's coffee; drinking the entire thing before tossing it away. "So, the apocalypse is in three days. The only chance we have to save our world is, well, us." He said, sounding rather unimpressed by their options. Ris was too.

"The Umbrella Academy." Luther whispered to himself. "Yeah, but with me and Ris, obviously. So if y'all don't get your sideshow acts together and get over yourselves, we're screwed. Who cares if Dad messed us up? Are we gonna let that define us? No. And to give us a fighting chance to see next week, I've come back with a lead. I know who's responsible for the apocalypse. This is who we have to stop." Five finished, handing the paper to Allison.

"Harold Jenkins?" Allison asked in confusion. "Who the hell is Harold Jenkins?" Diego asked Five and Ris.

"I have no idea." Ris said.


	10. The Day That Was (Horrible!)

_Last Chapter…._

"_Harold Jenkins?" Allison asked in confusion. "Who the hell is Harold Jenkins?" Diego asked Five and Ris. "I have no idea." Ris said. _

"I don't know yet," Five admitted, throwing the second cup of coffee into the air. "But I do know that he's responsible for the apocalypse. So we have to find him. And we have to do it now."

Ris bit her lower lip, an odd feeling had infused into her chest. A sort of tightening. "How is he connected to what's gonna happen?" Luther asked. "I don't know." Five repeated, though Ris could tell he wanted to speed this along. She clenched her fists, the tightening feeling seemed to grow. Like pure rage had started to eat away at her insides. Even though she knew the feeling of anger, was not her own.

"Wait, so you just know his name? That's it?" Diego demanded dubiously. "That's enough." Five said irritably. "There's probably dozens of Jenkinses in the city."

"Well, instead of arguing. We just better start looking," Ris snapped, desperately trying to keep her (well, someone else's) anger in check. "We have a lead."

"I'm sorry. Am I the only one that's skeptical here? I mean, how exactly do you know all of this about what's his name?" asked Allison. "Harold Jenkins." Ris and Five answered instantly. The former letting out a quiet sigh of relief. The anger and tightness had disappeared as quickly as it came.

"You know those lunatics in masks who attacked the house?" Five sibling each let out groans. "Oh, yeah, I think I remember those guys."

"Yeah, the ones that attacked us while you were getting drunk." Diego said dryly. "Yeah. Them. They were sent by the Temps Commission to stop me from coming back and preventing the end of life on Earth." Five explained. "The Temps what?" Allison asked. Ris groaned to herself. They were wasting time.

"Our former employer. They monitor all of time and space to make sure that whatever is supposed to happen happens. They believe the apocalypse is coming in three days. So I went to Commission headquarters and intercepted a message that was meant for said lunatics. "Protect Harold Jenkins." So he must be responsible for the apocalypse." he explained.

Silence. Then: "What do you mean, protect time and space?"

"Where is this Hazel, Five?"

"My skin is on fire."

Ris shut her eyes, desperately focusing on Vanya and Leonard. Her uneasy feeling with him, the stench of lies and death that hung around him. She was more than a little concerned

"Do you have any idea how insane this sounds?" Allison questioned. "You know what else is insane? I look like a 13-year-old boy. Klaus talks to the dead, and Luther thinks he's fooling everybody with that overcoat. Everything about us is insane. It always has been." Five snapped.

"He's got a point there."

We didn't choose this life, we're just living it. For the next three days, anyway." Five said softly, sensing his sister's distress.

"But the last time we tried to stop it, we all died. Why is this time any different? Why shouldn't I go home to my daughter?" Allison cried out.

"Because this time, we're here. We have the name of the man responsible." Ris said gently.

"Guys, we actually have the chance of saving the lives of billions of people. Including Claire. You know her name? I do, and I'd like to live long enough to meet her." Five said quietly.

Allison paused, thinking. "All right. Let's get this bastard." she said loudly. Ris allowed a small smile to form on her face. "You had me at Gerald Jenkins." Diego admitted.

"Harold Jenkins." Ris corrected. "Whatever. I've already lost two people this week, I'm not losing anyone else." He walked over to Ris. "Not to vengeance." He whispered into her ear.

The young girl gave him a knowing look, before turning her attention to Luther. "Luther?" she asked.

"Yeah, you go. I'm gonna stay and go through Dad's files. I still think this has something to do with why he sent me to the Moon." Luther said. Diego and Ris instantly shared a look before replying. "Seriously? Now you wanna make the end of the world about you and Dad?" Diego snapped. "No offence Luther, but I highly doubt that the, Moon is gonna help us, in this situation." Ris said calmly.

"No. Watch for threats. That's what he told me. You think that's a coincidence? This all has to be connected somehow." Luther defended. "No, we should all stick together." Allison said gently. "We don't have time for this." Ris and Five snapped simultaneously.

"Yeah, Let's roll. I know where we can find these assholes. Klaus, you're with me." Diego called out, walking to the car with Ris and Five in tow.

"Yeah. I I'm good. I think I'll, uh I think I'll pass, I'm feeling a little under the weather, so, uh" Klaus mumbled as he staged up the stairs. Ris glanced at Klaus with worry, just as a soothing hand had placed itself on her shoulder.

She glanced up at Allison. The older woman gave her a warm smile before slowly leading her out of the room.

* * *

"_Hey Five!" Ris called out from the broken road of the decimated world. "Come look at this!" Five peeked his head out of their home, before walking towards her. Bending down, Ris handed him a small dusty book. At closer inspection, Five realised it was a diary. He raised his eyebrows at Ris. "Open it." She urged. Five sighed, before flipping the diary open. _

_His eyes widened. "Its…its Allison's." Ris scrunched up her face in thought. "She's your sister, right?" Five nodded. "Look at this." He said, pointing out a page in the diary. Before falling to his knees. _

_Ris hurriedly scanned the page. "She had a daughter, Rissa. She had a child." he whispered. "Clare." Ris said, copying his voice. "It's not your fault, you know. You didn't curse the world." She said soothingly, slowly sliding her hand behind his back, rubbing it in circles. _

"_You don't know. I could have been able to stop this." He answered flatly. "Or you would never have been able to. Maybe, that's why you're here now." Five gave Ris a confused look. She smiled. "What I'm saying is, maybe abilities sensed you couldn't defeat the threat then. Maybe you sent yourselves here to prevent something worst for happening." She squeezed his shoulder. _

"_Hope is a powerful thing. It can make you believe, dream…it is a assurance of sorts. But, Hope can also be…destructive, painful…like someone ripped a piece of you away. Personally, I like to focus on the former, but I never forget the latter. With that said," she gradually started to pick herself up. _

"_Have hope, Five. Always have hope."_

* * *

"I know this Jenkins dude, has to have a record. We gotta get our hands on his file." Diego said as he, Five, Allison and Ris watched the police station. "And your plan is to what? Waltz in there and just ask for it?" Allison asked dubiously.

"I know the station like the back of my hand, sis. I've spent a lot of time inside." Diego replied. "Yeah, Handcuffed." Ris added, making Allison grin.

"Whatever. Here's the plan." Diego began. "Plan? I'm just gonna blink in and get the file." Five interrupted. "No, that's not, you don't know the ins and outs of this place, okay?" Diego whined. At the back, Ris and Allison simultaneously roll their eyes.

"I literally just did this yesterday." Five argued. "What?" Diego exclaimed shocked. Ris groaned. "My yesterday, not your yesterday. It'll take me two seconds. Why don't I just go?" Five said. "Listen to me-" Diego started. "For goodness sake! One of you just go in, or I'm going to go get the stupid file myself." Ris snapped angrily.

She looked at the two. "Well?" "Yeah, I'm gonna go…" Diego said, jumping out of the car and walking to the station.

Ris sighed, massaging her temples. Five gave her a concerned look. She could understand, she was never usually snappy. She could feel both Five and Allison's eyes on her. Allison was the first to break the silence. "I'm gonna call, Vanya. See if she's okay." Allison said, opening the car door.

"You guys, coming?" she asked. The 13 year olds nodded, climbing out of the car and on to the pavement.

"Hey." Five whispered, as Allison made her phone call. "Ris." She blinked. "Hmm. What's up?" He raised his eyebrows. "You know exactly 'what's up'. What's wrong with you?" he asked. "Nothing." she hissed back.

"That's bull. And you know it." He snapped back. She sighed, desperately thinking of a passably excuse. "Girl stuff, okay." She said, hoping it would be enough to stop him asking.

Five folded his arms around his chest. "You are a terrible liar." Ris's eyes widened. "How would you know I'm lying?" Five shot her a look. "We've been together for about 45 years, I know when you're lying to me, _Clarissa._" The younger wrinkled her nose at her full name.

"I could say the same about you." she grumbled. Five scrunched his eyebrows together. "What have I been lying about?" he asked. "Not lying. You're hiding something. I just don't know what." she replied curtly.

Just as he was about to reply, Diego walked towards them. The two walked strutted over to him. "So?" Five asked. "You're welcome." Diego replied, handing the file to Allison. Taking it, Allison immediately started flipping though. Her eyes widened. "Holy shit." she said.

"What?" Deigo asked. Allison showed them the file. "Harold Jenkins is Leonard Peabody." She said. "Aw, crap." Ris groaned.

* * *

"_Ris!" Five shouted. "Ris! RIS!" he bellowed. "I'm coming!" she yelled back. Sliding a heavy backpack onto her shoulders. "Impatient." She snapped. "We're wasting daylight." Five snapped back. "Come on." He grumbled trekking ahead of her. Ris made an anger noise. Before begrudgingly following….. _

"_Can you STOP that!" Five yelled out. They had been walking for over 2 hours and she hadn't stopped coughing. He was almost 100% sure she was doing it on purpose. "If I could, don't you think I would?" Ris replied. Though her voice did sound a bit raspy. __**"Hhug! Hhug!"**__ she coughed, slowing starting a coughing fit. Five sighed, knowing that he was being rather insensitive to his companion. "I'm sorry, Ris. Are you okay?" he asked, turning to face her _

"_Hhug!" the younger covered her mouth with her hand. The second Five looked at her, he knew something was wrong. She was paler, sweating and shaking. "Ris?" he said slowly, edging closer towards her. The younger removed her hand from her mouth. Five's eyes almost flew out of there sockets. On her hand was red dripping blood. Her eyes widened in horror the sight. Five could only gap in horror._

_The shaking got worse. And before he knew what was happening. She was falling. "CLARISSA!"_

* * *

"Be careful, okay?" Allison called out from the back._ "_We don't know what Peabody's capable of." She added._ "_Yeah, he didn't seem dangerous when I first saw him. Looked kinda scrawny." Diego replied, sounding fairly relaxed.

Ris shook her head._ "_Yeah, well, so are most serial killers and mass murderers." Allison defended._ "_I mean, look at them." She said gesturing to Five and Ris."Thanks." Five answered, seeming to take it as a compliment causing Ris to giggle slightly. He gave her a smile.

"Good point." Diego agreed. "So what's this guy want with Vanya?" Diego asked. Ris shrugged. "No idea."

"How about we ask him after we kill him?" Five suggested. Ris nodded in agreement. "Whoa, whoa." Diego said, looking at the door. Five and Ris shared a look. Slowly Five looped his hand into Ris's gently clasping it. "Hey, look, I'm gonna burst through. You know what? It would be nice for people just to stick to-" Diego started, just as Five spatial-jumped them inside.

Unfortunately the landing was not the greatest. Five stumbled crashing into a wall, while Ris gripped onto Five for support. "Rocky landing." she commented suspicious. Five had perfected his spatial jumps. He always landed correctly. Unless-

"Ah!" Diego yelled out as he crashed through the glass panel of the door. Landing on the wooden floor. "Subtle." Allison commented, as she walked towards them. "Brilliant landing." Ris said dryly. Diego groaned.

"You know, the door was unlocked." Five said, causing Ris to let out a snort of laughter, before wisely covering it as a cough.

"Yeah, well, my way works just fine." Diego snapped, groaning as he did so. "Spread out. Yell if you, uh you know, you're in trouble." he said walking off into the house. "Ah, inspiring leadership." Five said sarcastically. "One of the greats." Allison agreed dryly. Ris let out a giggle before walking around the house.

Though the subject of Five's rocky landing was still bothering her. He would only land like that if he was injured. Or protecting something. The latter was unlikely though. And if he was injured. He would tell her. Wouldn't he?

Ris paused in her search. He told her everything. She knew when he was sick or injured or when the other was lying or…any problem really. They were close. Her mental connection that she had with him made them closer. Even allowing them to share thoughts, feelings. Everything. Even with the connection severed. (She hadn't established it back yet.) She could still feel him. Even though it was extremely faint.

So what was he hiding?

"Guys, you need to see this." Allison called out from the attic. Instantly Ris, Five and Diego climbed up to room. "All our faces are burnt off." Allison said clearly creeped out. Ris was too. And she had seen some freaky stuff.

"Well, that's not creepy. This guy's got some serious issues." Diego murmured. "Shit." The Hargreaves sibling said simultaneously. "This wasn't about Vanya." Ris whispered quietly as the pieces slowly began to fit in to place. "This was about us." Allison said quietly.

Suddenly, Five let out a groan of pain, falling to the ground with a loud thump. Instantly Ris flew to his side. Leaving the gaping Hargreaves siblings.

"Five! What's wrong?" Ris asked instantly, as the older boy groaned in pain. Ris slowly started to find the source of his pain. Feeling the side of his sweater, finding to her horror that it was wet. Instantly Ris pulled up his shirt to revel a piece of shrapnel. That was embedded into his skin.

"Jesus, Five. Why didn't you say anything?" Diego asked concerned. "You have to keep going." He whispered, his breathing laboured. "Yeah, well we can't exactly do that if you're dead." Ris whispered quietly, slowly running her fingers through his sweat filled hair.

He had a fever.

"I'm sorry, we were just so…so close…" he whispered, slowly falling unconscious. "No! Five don't you dare-Five, Five!" Ris started, but he was already out cold. "Damn you." She whispered, taking a sharp intake of breath, before flying into doctor mode.

"Diego, Allison get him to the car. Try not to shift him too much." Ris ordered, ripping out of piece of her shirt out, handing it to Allison. "Here. Cover the wound with this. But don't apply any direct pressure." Ris said, before spatial-jumping out of the attic, before Allison and Diego could even say anything.

Ris flung open the cabinets desperately looking for some sort of First Aid. "Ugg! There's too many!" she groaned to herself, stopping in the middle of the kitchen leaning heavy onto the counter. '_Breath, Ris. Breath. Inhale. Exhale.'_

Ris took a deep breath. Her eyes widened. She didn't know where the kit was. But the air did. "Please work," she whispered to herself, shutting her eyes focusing hard on A First Aid kit.

She felt the wind swirl around the room, the air being sucked out, and the rattle of the cabinets, drawers and dishes. _'First Aid. I need to find the First Aid.' _She thought. Suddenly a small cabinet at the very top (mush too high for her to reach) burst open. A small first aid kit fell from the cabinet fall directly at Ris's feet with a loud clatter.

Instantly she relaxed, the air slowly returning to the room. Picking up the kit, she turned on her heel and ran to the car. Five was laying on the backseat with Allison hovering over him. His tall form barely fitting into the car. Allison instantly straighten up. "What's-"

"First Aid. Excuse me." Ris answered instantly, climbing onto the floor of the car and checking inn on Five's wound. "We should take him to a hospital." Allison said worriedly, climbing into the front seat. Ris shook her head. "Too many questions. Diego, ready to go?"

"Yeah," the older man grunted, starting the car. Ris nodded to herself, opening to kit. "Good. Drive. Fast. There's not much I can do for him."

* * *

"_Come on, Rissa! Wake up!" Five yelled at the unresponsive girl. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, his eyes filled with worry. He shut his eyes, taking in deep breaths. _

_Mentally scolding himself. There was no point in yelling, it wasn't going to help her. He needed to be calm. He exhaled. Opening his eyes, that were filled with determination. Sliding his hand underneath her, he slowly picked her up._

* * *

"Damn it! I knew, we should have taken him to the hospital." Allison called out as she and Diego carried Five into the mansion, with Ris on their heels.

"A kid with a shrapnel wound might raise some questions." he replied, setting Five down. Ris instantly sat next to him, slowly removing the thin bloody shirt and bandages. "Yeah, well, so does the murder shrine in Harold Jenkins' attic." Allison groaned. "He's still losing blood. What do we do?"

"We gotta get the shrapnel out." Diego said, before slowly walking away. "Rris?" came a slurred voice. Ris's eyes flew open. "Five." She breathed out, relive flooding her. He made a sound almost as if he were trying to talk.

"Hey, hey. Don't talk. Save you energy. Kay?" Ris whispered, slowly running her fingers though his hair, in attempt to calm him. He murmured something unintelligent. Ris leaned closer. "…..Risssaa…don't…go.." he whispered. "I'm here, I'm not leaving. Rest Five." she whispered back. "Umm." He groaned, hissing out in pain.

Before she could say anything else, a golden blonde haired woman, dressed as if she came straight out of a 90's housewife show. She gave Ris a big almost inhuman smile. "Don't worry. He's going to be just fine." she said, placing a soothing hand on Ris's shoulder.

Before effortless picking him up and walking away. Ris blinked immobilised, before jumping up worriedly. "Where are you taking him?" she called out, making to run after the woman.

Allison walked over placing a hand on Ris's shoulders. "Where is she taking him?" She asked fear laced in her voice. "To the infirmary." Allison said calmly. "Who is she?" Ris demanded. "Our Mom." Diego answered, sensing her distress. "Relax Lissa, she can stich anyone up. He's gonna be okay."

Ris relaxed slightly. "You should get cleaned up. You look like shit" Diego continued. Ris raised her eyebrows in questioning, before looking down at herself. Her shirts was ripped and her hands were covered in Five's blood. Her shoulders slumped.

Allison squeezed her shoulder. "It's gonna be okay." Allison said gently. "Let's get ya cleaned up." Allison said, guiding her out of the room.

* * *

The hot shower water stung her at first contact. Closing her eyes, she allowed the water to temporally take her worries away. She sighed, stretching her arms out, running her fingers though her dirty, bloodstained hair. Looking down at the drain, she saw the water mingle with the blood, as it went down. Picking up the soap, she scrubbed furiously at her hands.

Washing away any stains of blood from her. She wasn't in a hurry and if she came out she might just barge in to the infirmary. And Five needed rest. Not her fretting form.

Sliding her hand over the hot water tap, she pushed it into full blast.

* * *

Wiping her wet hair with one of Allison's fluffy white towels, Ris sank onto Five's bed, closing her eyes. "Hey, you okay?" came Allison's voice from the door way. Ris peeked an eyes open, before sitting up straight.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay." She whispered, staring at her hand. She felt the bed sink further as Allison sat next to her. "You don't look okay." She said quietly. Ris smiled sadly at her observation. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Ris looked down, refusing to look into Allison's kind eyes. "I should have known." She whispered. "I mean, I knew something was wrong. He stumbled when he spatial-jumped, he limped slightly, he looked to be in pain. I…I just, should have known." Ris whispered quietly.

"It's not your fault, Ris." Allison replied, snaking her hand to grip Ris's shaking shoulders. "He…he hide it well." Ris shook her head. "I should have known. If it was the other way around, he would have known….I'm a horrible person." Ris said darkly, squeezing her hands into tight fists.

"You're not. Five is…complicated. And I'm sure no one knows that more than you. He puts up a tough front, because he doesn't want to get hurt. He wants to stop this thing more than anyone. No matter the cost. What he did was stupid, but he did it to try and help us. But, this is not your fault, Ris. Trust me." Allison said gently, giving her a one armed hug.

Allison gave her a smile. "Come on, I have some nice things for you to wear. Better than Five's clothes anyway."

Ris smiled. "Okay," she said quietly. "But, no pink." Allison grinned. "It's a deal."

* * *

"Anything?" Diego asked, as he watched Mom, fix Five. Ris, now dressed in a light blue denim jeans, a white 'Wonder Woman' T-shirt, with a pale pink shirt over and a pair of black converse.

Shook her head. "There's no answer at Vanya's place." Allison said. "And the receptionist at her music school said she was a no-show for her lessons today."

Diego nodded. "Hey, you okay?" Allison asked. Diego didn't answer, looking at Ris. "I can't believe it, you're wearing colours. Never pegged you for a fan of pink." Ris raised her eyebrows. "It's warm, and your one to talk. You dress like Batman gone wrong." She said curtly. "Anyway, don't change the subject." she said folding her arms over her chest.

Diego sighed. "Yeah. I don't know, it's just surreal seeing her. I just wanna tell her that I'm s- We don't have enough time. We gotta go."

"I don't know, Diego. Five is laying there, unconscious. We need him." Allison said. Ris put her arms on her hips an irritated look on her face. "We can do this ourselves." Diego said. "And what am I, hmm? Chopped liver?" Ris asked faking offence.

"We did that already, remember? We all ended up dead. I don't know. I'm just… I'm thinking I should go and see Clare before-" Allison said, ignoring Ris's comment.

Diego sighed. "You can't run away from this, Allison. That's what started this whole mess in the first place." he said gently. Ris opened her mouth to say something, before spotting 'Mom' waving her to come inside the 'healing room'.

"The blonde haired woman smiled. "He wants to talk to you." she said, smiling. "But, make it quick."

Ris nodded, leaning over the bed. Five groggily opened his eyes. "Ris?" he said quietly. Ris smiled. "Hey, Five. How you feeling?" she whispered quietly, not wanting to break the quiet calm energy that had been established.

"Good, but I think that's mainly because of the morphine." He smiled giddily. Ris shook her head. "You're an idiot. You know that, right? You could have died. Why didn't you tell me?"

His smiled falter. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to worry." He said, his deep aquamarine eyes stared into her brown ones. "Well, that clearly didn't work out." She said dryly. He gave her a weak smile. "Rissa."

"Yeah,"

"Can you…put back our…" he tapped his head. She smiled. "Yeah, I can put that back." She said squeezing his hand tightly. He squeezed back. "Clarissa." She looked up at him. "Be careful, okay?"

She nodded. "You too." She whispered, leaning over and gently pressed her forehead to his. A warm familiar feeling filled into Ris's head. One she knew very well. He smiled. Ris gave a watery laugh. "Yep, definitely the morphine." she whispered, running her fingers through his sweaty hair. "You're smiling way too much."

He shrugged. "I can't help it, I smile when I see the things I care about." Five said. Shaking her head, she gave him a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Get some rest." she whispered, quietly walking out of the room. Closing the door with a light click.

* * *

"She lived near Jackpine Road." Diego informed. "You think he took her there?" Allison asked. "Think who took who where?" Ris asked, as she exited the room. "Jenkins grandmother." Diego said, already making his way down the stairs. Ris nodded. "It's a good enough place to start." She said making to follow. "Wait, you not going to stay?" Allison asked slightly shocked.

Ris sighed rolling her eyes playfully. "Five and I might be joined at the hip. We aren't always joined at the hip." she said dryly. "Anyway, things are just getting interesting. Why should I miss out?"

Diego shrugged. "Kid's got a point." Ris grinned. "Great, I call shotgun!" she cried out. Hoping down the stairs.

Ris, Allison and Diego started to make their way to the car. "Nope. Come on, this way." Diego suddenly said, pulling both girls away. "Wait, but the car is back that way." Allison said confused.

"Trust me, okay? Come on." Diego said pulling them in the opposite direction. "What did you do?" Ris asked sharply. "Yeah, what is going on?" Allison questioned, slowing down slightly.

"They're here for me. Uh…They think I did something." Diego admitted. "What do they think you did?" Allison asked, a siren whooping in the background. "Murder." Diego said.

"Oh," said Ris uninterested. The two looked at her. "What? There are worst things."

"No there really not." Allison answered. Ris held up her hands in an 'I surrender' motion.

Allison turned to Diego. "Did you?" she asked looking both shocked at worried. "No, no, no, of course not, okay?" Diego burst out shocked. "Why would you ask that about me, anyway?"

Allison gave him a dubiously look. "I mean, you do carry knives with you everywhere." Allison said. "And dress like Batman gone wrong." added Ris. Diego shot her a glare. She rolled her eyes. "Your Bat-glare needs work."

"Yeah, okay, we're gonna have to split, okay?" Diego said, turning to the two girls. The wailing of the sirens became steady louder. "I'm in charge. Remember? Vanya needs you. Both of you." Allison nodded, patting his shoulder. "Don't do anything stupid, okay?" she said. "Come on Ris!" she called out, making her way to the car.

Ris turned to Diego. "Be careful. Be smart. Don't die." She said, squeezing his good arm, before following Allison.

**Half an hour later….**

The rain poured down heavily, as Allison and Ris drove down the abandoned road to Harold Jenkin's grandma's lodge in the forest. Allison turned to Ris giving the young girl a small smile. "We're gonna get Vanya back." Ris said suddenly. "No matter what."

Allison nodded. "I know." She said quietly. "I just hope we do, before…" she trailed off. "That's not going to happen Allison." Ris said determination filling her voice. "Harold Jenkin's has no idea, what's coming his way."


	11. The Forgotten Goodbye

Music. That was the first thing she heard. Calm music played thought out the car, the rain outside fitting it perfectly. Ris blinked her eyes adjusting to the shining light of the sunrise. Rubbing her eyes, yawn, she turned to Allison. The older woman was gripping the steering wheel tightly as if it might run away if she let it go.

"Allison." She yawned out. The woman seemed to snap out of her thoughts. She smiled at Ris. "Had a good sleep?" The younger nodded. "You should have woke me up. I could have drived." She said.

Allison giggled. "I know, but regarding your respect. The last thing we need is to be pulled over. Anyway, you looked like you needed the sleep." Allison said softly, giving her a look that Ris couldn't exactly place. A warm feeling had entered Ris's chest, smiling to herself. "How far to dear old granny Jenkins?"

"Few minutes." Allison answered. "Brace yourself." she added. Ris nodded, silently pleading that Vanya was okay.

Five was awoke to the irritating sound of a bell ringing in his ear. "Wakey Wakey! Rise and Shine! It's morning time!"

"Get out." Five groaned, covering his head with his pillow. Klaus ignored him, taking another pillow and playfully whacking Five with it.

"Come on, lazy bones! Up and at 'em!" he yelled out, running out of the room, just before Five could hit him. "Family meeting! Quickly!" Klaus called over his shoulder.

Groaning to himself, he sluggishly picked himself up and walked to the kitchen.

"You think this the place?" Allison asked, checking the police file one more time, before jumping out of the car. Ris followed, running over to the mail box. Printed there in large letter was the word: JENKINS. "Yeah, we are." she said grimly, before following Allison.

"This is creepy." Ris whispered as she and Allison walked underneath the lodge. Allison nodded in agreement. "Think Vanya's in there?" she asked. Ris shrugged. "I can't hear any voices. Heck, I can't even hear any stupid bloody birds."

She and Allison ran across, peeking through a window. Inside on a polished wooden chair, was Vanya's violin. "Well, at least we know she was here." Ris whispered. Allison nodded, turning to walk back to the car.

Just then a small bird flew out, screeching loudly. Both girls jumped back, breathing heavily from there scare. "I take it back, birds aren't stupid." The younger breathed out, earning a small chuckle from Allison.

* * *

"Here we go. This'll fix ya up." Klaus said pouring a cup of coffee for Luther, which was instantly taken by Five. Five took a sip, before wincing in disgust. "Jesus. Who do I gotta kill to get a decent cup of coffee?" he spat out, setting the cup down. '_Ris would never make coffee like this. Where was Ris?'_ he thought, furrowing his eyebrows together.

After passing out, his memories were foggy. Only bits and pieces of conversations, Ris's worried voice and lights.

"Can we get started?"

"Anyone seen any of the others? Diego? Allison? Rissie? No? All right, then, this is the closest thing to a quorum-" Klaus started, banging the table. "-that we're gonna get. Now, listening up. There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just gonna spit it out." Klaus started, before zoning out. "Klaus." Luther started.

"I conjured Dad last night." Klaus blurted out. Luther and Five exchanged looks. "You said you haven't been able to conjure anyone in years." Luther said tonelessly.

"Ah, yes, I know, but I'm sober." Klaus replied smiling. "Ta-da! I got clean, yesterday, to talk to someone special, and then ended up having this conversation with dear old Daddy himself."

Luther sighed. "Has anyone got some aspirin?" Luther asked. "Top shelf, next to the crackers." Five answered.

"Hey, hey, hey. This is serious, guys, all right? This really happened, I swear." Klaus said offended. Five could practically hear Ris's voice floating in his mind. '_Be nice, he might have actually done it.'_

"Okay, fine. I'll play. What did the old man have to say?" He asked, a large 'smile' on his face. "Well, he gave me the usual lecture about my appearance and my failures in life. Yada yada yada. No surprise there. Even the afterlife couldn't soften a hardass like Dad, right?" Klaus started. "But he did mention something about his murder, or lack thereof…because… he killed himself."

"I don't have time for your games, Klaus." Luther groaned out. "I'm telling you the truth, Luther. I'm telling you the truth." Klaus said. Five paused deep in thought. "Why'd he do it, then?" he asked.

"He said it was the only way to get us all home again." Klaus explained. "No. Dad wouldn't just kill himself." Luther denied angrily. "Ah, you said it yourself. He was depressed. Holed up in his office and room all day and night." Five mused, swishing the disgusting cup of coffee in his cup.

"No. There weren't any signs." Luther snapped. "Suicidal people exhibit certain tendencies, strange behaviours." He explained. "Like sending someone to the Moon for no reason?" Klaus asked innocently. "I swear to God, Klaus, if you're lying…" Luther growled out angrily.

"I'm not. I'm not." Klaus denied repeatedly. "Master Klaus is correct." Came the sturdy voice of Pogo. "Regretfully" he sighed. "I helped Master Hargreaves enact his plan."

"What?" Luther breathed out, Five turned to look at Pogo a thoughtful expression on his face.

"So did Grace. It was a difficult choice for both of us. More difficult than you could ever know." Pogo sighed again a regretful look on his face.

"Prior to your father's death, Grace's programming was adjusted so that she was incapable of administering first aid on that fateful night." Pogo explained. "Sick bastard." Five whispered. "So the security tape we saw?" Luther asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"It was meant to further the murder mystery. Your father hoped that being back here, solving it together would reignite your desire to be a team again." Pogo finished.

"And to what end?" Five asked. "To save the world, of course." Pogo answered. Five looked down, Ris's voice floating into his head. _"What I'm saying is, maybe your abilities sensed you couldn't defeat the threat then. Maybe you sent yourself here to prevent something worst for happening."_

"First the Moon mission and now this. You watched me search for answers and said nothing. Anything else you want to share, Pogo? Any other damn secrets?" Luther said, his voice steadily raising. "Luther-"

"Hey, calm down, Luther." Five and Klaus said, trying to calm the man's nerves. "No, I won't calm down. We've been lied to by the one person in this family we all trusted." Luther growled out. "It was your father's dying wish, Master Luther." Pogo said quietly. "I…I had no choice." he whispered.

"There's always choice." Luther said, before walking away. Five ran his hands though his hair. He sighed. "I gotta think." He said, spatial-jumping into his bedroom. Wanting nothing more than to talk to Clarissa.

* * *

"Traffic." Ris growled out darkly, glaring furiously at the car in front of them. "The one thing that could be worse than the apocalypse and I've been there for…what? 26 years, give or take." Allison chuckled at her, suddenly she froze.

Ris paused her ranting, following Allison's eyes. Ris's eyes widened, leaning fowards. "Is that?"

Allison got of the car, Ris following her. Allison slung on her sunglasses walking towards a sigh, on the sigh was a small white and blue scarf. "Vanya." Allison said, walking to the sight. Pulling up the police tape Allison and Ris slid over.

"Hey. Pardon me. Hey." An officer called over to them. "I gotta ask you two to stay behind the lines. We had an accident here last night." The officer said, Ris inspected him. Officer Cheddar. Ris couldn't help, but think of the cheese.

"What kind of accident?" Allison asked. "Ma'am. The line, please." Officer Cheddar said. Ris groaned. "Okay. Yes. Sorry." Allison mumbled, gently taking Ris's hand as the two walked back under the line.

"Got a lot of stuff on the ground, okay? To be wary of." Cheddar said. "What kind of things?" Ris asked. "What exactly happened?"

Cheddar raised his eyebrows at Ris before answering. "We're trying to figure that out. As soon as we do, you'll be able to read it in the newspaper with everybody else. So, have a nice day." Cheddar said, walking off. Ris growled under her breath.

"Okay, Allison" Ris whispered turning to the older woman. "You distract, while I grab him." She pointed to Cheddar. "And make him tell us." Ris whispered, making her way towards Cheddar.

Allison grabbed her arm giving her a stern look. "No torture or murder." She whispered, in a reprimanding tone. Calling out to Cheddar, pulling off her glasses. "Look, officer, if there is any way-"

"Holy shit!" Cheddar yelled out, surprised. The girls jumped back. "You're Allison Hargreaves?" he asked excitedly. Allison sheepishly nodded.

"I saw you on TV two nights ago in that Sandra Bullock movie about underpaid teachers that rob a bank." Cheddar said, fangirling. Allison chuckled. "Yeah. That's me."

"Oh! Wow. Hey. If I'm being honest, my wife and I, we prefer you in the romantic comedies." Cheddar said, Ris rolled her eyes. _'Romance.'_ Allison raised her eyebrows. "Oh."

"The Love on Loan trilogy. "Ouf!" he chuckled. "We can't get enough." He and Allison laughed, before looking at each other. An awkward silence falling between them. Ris groaned into her hand. '_Great'_ Ris clenched her fists hoping to catch even a small thought from Cheddar.

But, she couldn't get anything. The younger wrinkled her eyebrows. Usual she had to block thoughts to concentrate. But it was like…her powers were being….turned off. Slowly, but surly. Ris attempted to use her air manipulation, focusing on an empty red bucket near the diner. Flapping her hand back and forth in frustration. When nothing happened.

She had been feeling strange, with her abilities since feeling the anger-that-was-not-her-own. But if she was honest, she thought she was fine after using her abilities to help Five. She scrunched her eyebrows together in thought.

She was fine, unless you were to count the constant need for sleep, the pain she would receive after using her abilities. Her having to truly considerate on the abilities before using them.

"Ris?" The younger snapped out of her train of thought. "Hmm?" she mumbled. Allison looked at her with concern. "Are you okay?" she asked. Ris blinked. Looking at the road, blankly.

She shut her eyes, before looking up at Allison. Her doe brown eyes, glistening with unshed tears and emotions. She gave Allison a big smile. One that, Allison knew was pained.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay."

* * *

"_Concentrate 113.5." came the cold voice of her trainer. The 7 year old blinked up at the woman, nodded then shut her eyes tightly. "Do you feel it?" the woman asked. The young girl shook her head. "You're not concentrating." The woman hissed. "I am!" 113.5 yelled out_

_CRACK!_

_The sound of the whip, rang in her ears. The young girl fell to the floor, a deep cut etched into her wrist. Her lower lip trembled as she fought back tears. The woman yanked her by the hair, pulling the child up and tossing her across the room. "Concentrate. Try harder." The woman growled out._

"_You don't want to disappoint, Doctor Alpin? Don't you, 113.5?" the woman sneered. The younger said nothing. CRACK!_

_The whip strung the young child again. This time, 113.5 didn't hold back tears. "Don't you?!" 113.5 shook her head. "No, Miss Anna." The younger whispered. "No, I don't."_

* * *

Five wrapped sharply on Klaus's door. "Hey. Get up. We're going." He said sharply. "Where?" Klaus asked tired. This was the longest week of his life. "To save the world." Five answered a little too optimist. Ris was seriously rubbing off on him. Klaus's shoulders slumped. "Oh, is that all? Great."

Five ignored him. He didn't really need Klaus or to pull Klaus anywhere. He need someone to talk to, to bounce ideas off. So, Klaus would be is substitute Ris.

Until he remembered where the real one was. Forgetting was annoying, no wonder Ris had been so hissy lately. "So, Pogo said Dad killed himself to get us all back together, right?"

"Yeah, so?" answered Klaus, more interested in his wool.

"So it got me thinking. I had to jump to the future to figure out when it happened, but Dad, he can't time travel." Five started pacing. "So how'd the crazy bastard actually know to kill himself a week before the end of the world?"

"Well, you know…" Klaus started, putting on his socks. "Don't answer. That was purely rhetorical." Five interjected. Klaus stared blankly. "Truth is, our whole lives, he's been telling us we'd save the world from an impending apocalypse."

Klaus started putting on his shoes. "Yeah, but I always thought he just said that to scare us into doing the dishes."

"Me too." Five said. "But what if the old man really knew it was going to happen?"

Klaus picked up a rainbow coloured T-shirt. "Yeah, but knew how?" he asked. "No idea." Five answered. "But the fact remains, his fakakta plan worked. We all came home. We're here, we might as well save the world." he finished.

"Oh yeah? What, like, the two of us?" Klaus said smiling. "Uh, well, ideally, no, but gotta work with what I've got." Five answered.

The sound of running footsteps alerted the two brothers. Diego came running in, breathing heavily. "Where have you been?" Five asked. 'Does he know where Ris is?'

"Jail." Diego answered shortly, running into his room. "Long story. Where's Luther?" he asked. "Haven't seen him since breakfast." Five answered. "Whe-"

"Yeah. Two days until the world ends, he picks a great time to drop off the grid." Klaus commented dryly. "Shit." Diego cursed. "Allison and Ris, their in danger." Diego said gravely, looking at Five. Klaus's eyes widened, also instantly turning to look at Five.

His lips were pursed in a tightly, fists clenched so tightly, that Klaus was a hundred percent sure that blood flow was disrupted.

It happened, so fast that if recounted, Klaus would say he didn't know how it happened. One nanosecond ago, Five was next to him. The next, Five slammed Diego into a wall and was holding a knife to his neck.

* * *

_She was sick, and he didn't know how to help her. The constant thought was floating continuously in his mind. 'You failed'. If she was conscious she would tell him he's being pessimistic. But Ris while optimistic was not stupid. If she didn't get better soon, she would…eventually die._

"_Open." Five said patiently, ready to put the mashed baby food into her mouth. Ris shook her head obstinacy, pushing the spoon away. Curling into the 'blankets', she turned away from him. Five huffed angrily. "You need to eat." je groaned. Walking to the other end of the 'bed' sitting down, he picked up the spoon again. "Open." He repeated. _

_She glared at him, turning around again. Sighing to himself, Five walked around again. "Open." Ris groaned angrily, turning around again. "Open." Five repeated before she could even finish turning. "I hate you." Ris croaked out. "You and your stupid spatial-jumps."_

"_Trust me, I'm not a fan of you either. But, you need to eat." he said patiently. "Don't you think I know that? I can't help that everything I put in my damn body comes puking out." She snapped agitated. "Not to mention baby food is disgusting." _

_Five set the spoon down, running his fingers though his hair. Ris had a strong feeling he was going to yell at her. '3…2…1'_

"_I know." he said quietly, surprising the young girl. "I know, baby food is horrendous and… you can't keep food inside you, before puking up blood and vomit. I know, you have a high fever… and you and I both know…You might not make it through the night. I know that." He said. "I just don't know how…how to fix you." He whispered._

_Ris bit her lower lip. "Don't." she said simply. Five looked up at her, furrowing his eyebrows. "Don't" she repeated. "Some things, not matter how hard you try. Can't be fixed." she whispered to herself, a glossy look coming. Her eyes started to droop. Five instantly jumped up. "Ris?" he shook her uncertainly. She blinked slowly, too tired to talk. "Ris!" he shouted, shaking her in attempt to wake. _

"_S'okay…" she whispered staring into his aquamarine eyes one last time. Before losing consciousness completely. "Open your eyes! Keep them…Ris!" Five yelled out. Nothing, the young girl was completely still. "Damn It! Clarissa, Wake Up!"_

* * *

"Five!" Klaus yelled out in surprise. "What did you do. Where is she?!" Five yelled out angrily, the knife pressed so hard on Diego's neck at a thin cut was forming. Diego attempted to speak, but the knife was pressed to hard. "Hey, hey, let him talk." Klaus said, trying to pull Five of Diego. Tightly gripping the 13 year old by the shoulders.

Diego massaged his neck, a strange look of realisation crossed his face, before disappearing. "She and Allison, went to track down Harold Jenkins." he started. "I don't know if they still there, but Jenkins in dangerous. And I think there in danger."

Five gripped the knife tighter. "I got that, you idiot. But, where are they? Location, place, address." Five growled. Diego shook his head. "I'll tell you, when we get Luther."

The door rattled as Five pressed the knife at Diego's neck again. "You'll tell me. Now." Five snapped, glaring hard at Diego. But, the older man held his ground. "You're hurt, you can't go all gun blazing. It's not just Ris. Allison there too. We get Luther, then we go."

Five clenched his teeth, looking ready to argue. "Look, if there in danger, aren't we…ya wasting time?" Klaus interjected innocently, raising his eyebrows.

Five swallowed hard, slowly releasing the knife, from Diego's neck. "Let's go." He said, walking towards the car. Dropping the knife on the ground, the clatter of it ringing in his ears.

* * *

"Look. Trying a little hair of the dog, are we? Hm?" Klaus teased, when they walked into the bar. "Leave me alone." Luther groaned, sipping his beer. "Give us a minute." Diego said, sitting down, pulling off his gloves.

Five raised an eyebrow. "Okay. Come on. Maybe they'll brood each other to death." Klaus said, as he and Five walked over to a nearby table.

Five leaned against the table, clenching and unclenching his fist, continuously. Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Those are gonna fall off, if you squeeze them any tighter." he said, looking over at his younger (older?) brother.

Five unclenched his fist, allowing his hands to hang loosely by his sides. "She's going to be fine." Klaus said suddenly. Five looked at him. "I mean, from what you told me, when I met her."

"All those years by yourself. It's gotta screw with your head, being alone." Klaus said calmly. "Well, I wasn't alone." He admitted quietly. "Oh?" Klaus said, raising his eyebrows. "Pray tell." He asked, smiling maniacally.

"_There was Delores. We were together for over 30 years." Five started. "And there was Clarissa, but she preferred her nickname. Ris. She said Clarissa was far too serious and formal for her." Five chuckled. "She is my best friend. I would have died a long time ago, if it wasn't for her. She's a badass."_

"She's a badass." Five whispered to himself. "Ris is a tough gal, she'll be okay. No matter what happens." Klaus said, smiling. Five nodded, taking in Klaus unusually words of wisdom. "I just hope we make it before we're too late." he sighed. "For both of them."

"You should have led with that!" Luther yelled out suddenly, jumping up from the table. Instantly the boys jumped up, following Luther as he broken the door and ran out though the street.

'_Be safe, Clarissa.'_

* * *

"Mr. Luntz? Mr. Luntz, can you hear me?" Cheddar called out to the waking man. They were in the local hospital, attempting to talk to a witness. Well, Ris hoped a good witness. Luntz groaned. "Who, um…Who are you?"

"I'm Sergeant Cheddar, and these are my associates. Just have a couple of questions for you." Cheddar introduced. "Am I in trouble?" Luntz asked, Ris and Allison exchanged looks.

"No trouble, nothin' like that." Cheddar assured. "I just I wanted to ask you about the accident in the Bearskin Tavern parking lot last night." Cheddar asked.

Luntz sighed, looking slightly scared. "You're a cop. You gotta protect me no matter what, right?" Luntz asked. "That's an odd question." Ris whispered to Allison. Allison nodded. "Definitely."

"It's my sworn duty." Cheddar answered, also looking slightly suspicious. Luntz coughed. "It was no accident." Cheddar raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"This guy hired us to start a fight. He wanted us to rough him up in front of his girlfriend. He paid real good, up front." Luntz explained. "We got drunk. Took it a little too far. Started to hassle the girl, too. And then, all hell broke loose." he finished.

Ris and Allison exchanged another look. "The guy who paid you." Ris asked. "What did he look like?"

"Brown hair, light scruff, slight build?" Allison questioned, described Jenkins.. "Creepy eyes." Ris added. Luntz stared to nod. "Yeah. Yeah, that's him."

"Well, that's a really good guess." Cheddar said, put out. "Is this the girlfriend?" Allison asked pulling out a picture of Vanya, from her book. Cheddar jumped in. "Hey, uh Just, um Just a moment." he said flustered.

"Hey, by any chance, is your movie called Small Town Cop Falls for Hollywood Superstar's Bullshit?" Cheddar snapped, Ris snorted. "That's a good one." Cheddar turned to Ris. "Zip it kid." He said shortly.

Ris gave a fake laugh, before grapping the front of his shirt. "Call me kid, one more time, I'm going to throw you out that damn window. And then-"

"Ris! What did I say?" Allison scolded, grabbing her dragging her backward. Releasing Cheddar, she sat on a nearby chair. Seething. Allison sighed. "I am sorry for misleading you. And… for her."

"I believe the word would be 'lying.'" Cheddar replied. "I'm sorry I lied. But I didn't know how else to get answers. This is my sister. And we think the guy that put him in this hospital has her. I have to find her." Allison said.

"I could get fired for just bringing you down here with me." Cheddar said. Allison looked down. "Please. I think she's in trouble. I need your help." she pleaded. Cheddar sighed. "Answer the lady's question. Is this the girlfriend?" he asked Luntz. A nurse opened the door. "Sorry," she said. "But the doctor's ordered more tests. You're going have to ask him questions later."

The three sighed, walking out of the room. But Ris had a feeling that this would be the last they saw of Mr Luntz.

* * *

_Laura smiled happily at 113.5 from across the 'practice room'. Unsurely the dark haired gave her a small weak smile back. "Subjects." Came Miss Anna's sharp voice. "Take your positions." Instantly, the two girl walked to stand next to each other. _

_Their faces blank of emotion. Laura held out her hand, a small miniature hurricane in her hand. Ris stared at her in awe, her brown eyes lighting up like candles, even though her mouth stayed in a firm line._

"_113.5. Mimic." Miss Anna ordered. 113.5 nodded. Shutting her eyes tightly she focused on Laura. On what she could do. On who she was. Slowly a rushing feeling like air was pulsing though her body, like a welcoming hug. Opening her eyes, she looked at her hand._

_In it was a medium sized pulsing hurricane._

* * *

Ris fiddled with the button of her pale pink shirt absentmindedly as Allison and Cheddar chatted a few feet away from her. Shutting her eye tightly, she tried to ignore an odd stabbing headache.

Thinking of pain, she wondered if Five was feeling better. Her eyes suddenly widened in horror. She didn't leave a goodbye note. Ris mentally slapped herself. 'Idiot.'

"Hey Dale," came the nurse from before. "Have you seen Mr. Luntz?" she asked. "No, why?" Cheddar answered. The nurse huffed. "I took him to X-ray, and then he disappeared." Ris instantly sat up straighter. "You better let security know. I'll call it in." Cheddar replied.

The nurse nodded. "Yeah." she turned to leave. Allison snapped out of her daze. "Oh, wait, one more thing." She called out to the nurse. "Do you recognize this woman?" she asked, pulling out a picture of Vanya.

"Mm. She left with Mr. Peabody this morning." The nurse answered, walking away. "Wait, this morning?" Allison stated in shock, turning to Ris. "They must've been here when we stopped by the cabin."

Ris nodded. "Yeah. Maybe they went back there." she said thoughtfully, Allison nodded, turning to Cheddar. "I'm gonna go get my sister." she said, about to walk away.

"Whoa, hold on. We got a missing vic, and this guy might be dangerous. I need you two to stay here." Cheddar ordered, raised his arm to stop her; walking away, muttering to himself.

Ris and Allison exchanged looks, Ris jumping out of her chair.

The two walk in sync towards the car. "Let's get Vanya back." Ris said, a cheeky smile forming onto her face.

* * *

The sound of violin serrated the second they got closer to the house. Though something was clearly off. The furniture on the porch was swinging back and forth, even though there was not a single gust of wind. Ris felt her lungs seem to close. "This is so trippy." she murmured; she and Allison made their way to the door.

"Vanya? Is that you?" she shouted out, though she could not be heard though the music. Allison made her way to the door, touching the handle. She turned to Ris.

"I'll wait outside." The younger said, reading her mind. (but not actually, Ris couldn't do that without getting a blinding headache. Which was also trippy. To say the least.) she smiled at Allison. "Holler, if you need me."

Allison nodded, smiling kindly at Ris. Squeezing the handle, she pushed open the door.

Ris stood outside the starry night, entertaining her easily. Suddenly she heard a sharp rustle in the bushes. Her heart thumped in her chest. "Who's there?" Ris called out, walking off the porch and onto the grass. She looked left and right, her hair whipping back and forth.

The rustle sounded again. Her eyes flicked to a nearby bush. Taking a breath, she calmly walked towards it. Grabbing the top half, Ris yanked the bush apart.

Ris let out a sigh of relief. It was just a hedgehog. "Aww…" she cooed, bending down slowly so not to scare it. "Hi, little guy. I'm sorry, I scared you." She apologised, smiling at the small animal. She giggled. "You are so cute. I-"

She sprung to her feet, her eyes widened. The rustling sound wasn't the hedgehog. Someone was behind her…

It happened fast, but Ris was ready.

Arms wrapped around her small frame tightly, but Ris elbows the person in the stomach. The person gave a grunt, realising her from its hold. Ris whipped around, sending a sharp kick to the persons abdomen. The person fell to the ground in pain, but got up quickly.

Ris fell into a fighting stance. The person lunged for her, Ris quickly slide down sweep kicking its legs causing it to fall to the ground again. The second it hit the ground, she jumped on top of it. Hitting it hard in its masked face, the person though her off him.

She slammed into a nearby tree, the person ran at her something glinting in the moonlight.

A knife.

The person swung it, narrowly missing Ris's eye. Grabbing his knife hand, with one hand and his bare hand with another. She propelled used the tree to herself. Kicking him hard in the chest with both feet. He staggered back, but she wasn't finished. Throwing herself at him, she kneed it in the chest, slamming his head into the ground below.

The knife flew far from his grip. Just as she was going in for the kill. The man gave her a hard punch to the abdomen. The pain hit her like a rock, now usually pain didn't bother her that much, due to the torture of her childhood and the apocalypse ( not to mention the Commission). But her abilities that were depleting, let's just say had taken a toll on her.

Her brief lapse of pain, caused her attacker to gain a small advantage. Grabbing her hair, he slammed her to the ground. Ris felt a sharp familiar prick of needle, enter her system. A hand, flew over her mouth.

It was worst thing, Ris had ever felt. It sneered into her body. It felt like lava was boiling her alive. Like knives were stabbing her constantly. Like she was being shot, by a constantly rain of gunfire. She knew she was screaming. Though she had a feeling it was muffled, by the man's hand.

She felt like something was ripping her apart, molecule by molecule. Rip, rip, rip.

And then it stopped. Everything stopped. She couldn't feel the air, as it would rush back and forth. Its happiness as it did so. She couldn't feel Five's comforting warm presence she had being trying to hold onto. It felt like someone was ripping his mind away from her.

Her body had never felt so empty and her mind had never felt so cold.

And just as quickly as it stopped it started again. Ris's eyes snapped open. Biting as hard as she could on her attacker hand. He jumped back, not expecting her bite. Ris stood up, she had manged to bit though his glove and break the skin. His blood dripped onto the grass.

Ris lunged for him, knocking him down. She sent a wave of punches. She yanked off his mask. She smirked to herself. "You know I'm not surprised. Jenkins."

Harold Jenkins, stumbled up. "Clarissa, right?" he asked. Ris smiled darkly. "Yeah, but you'll remember me as your worst nightmare."

Running at him hard, Ris punched him hard in the face. The bruise forming almost instantly. Jenkins stayed down, dazed. Ris walked towards the knife that lay a few feet away.

She smiled, picking it up. Twirling it between her bruised knuckles. She walked sauntered towards him. "I'm going to hurt you." She said a wicked smile on her face. "And trust me, I'm going to enjoy it."

She raised her hand, ready to swing when the sound of things crashing and breaking reached her ears.

"Vanya, I love you!" Allison shouted loudly. "Stop saying that!" Vanya shrieked. Ris paled, dropping the knife, she bolting into the house.

"I said go!" Vanya shouted, sounding insane. The wind around the house and the furniture rocked at an unsteady pace. Making Ris stumble as she ran towards the door.

"Please don't make me do this." Allison pleaded, the sound of smashing glass echoing out, Ris yanked to door open. Allison and Vanya were across from each other yelling. Vanya's violin bow hanging loosely at her side. Vanya looked pale, her skin loosing almost 10 shades of colour. Ris walked towards them, unnoticed by Vanya. "I heard a rumor-" Allison said.

"Vanya!?" Ris yelled out confused. The bow swung, cutting into Allison's neck like a thin scalpel, before Ris could get out of the way. The bow cut her.

"Allison!" Vanya screamed, blood pouring out of Allison like a waterfall. The woman ran towards her sister. Crying, screaming, shaking.

Ris slowly looked down at herself. The bow had left a thin cut like Allison's across her stomach, to the start of her leg. The blood also like Allison was pouring out, like waterfall. Ris couldn't help, but stare in shock. As she placed a hand over the cut. Her hand coated in thick blood.

"No! No! Allison! Oh! Allison!" Vanya screamed. Suddenly the woman froze, turning around horrified staring at her. "Ris." She whispered, looking up at the young girl. "Oh! Ris! No! No! No!" she screamed, edging towards her.

"Vanya, wait…" came Jenkins voice, as he stared at the scene in front of him. Ris saw him bit back a smirk. "I didn't mean to!" Vanya screamed. "I didn't I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I-" she sobbed.

"You did what you had to." Jenkins said calmly smiling to himself. Vanya started to hyperventilate. "Vanya. Vanya! We have to go!" Jenkins urged suddenly, grabbing a number of things.

"No! I can't just leave her!" Vanya shouted. "We have to go now! We have to go now! Now!" he said, forcefully pulling Vanya from her sister.

As the door slammed, Ris fell to her knees. The full force of the injuries finally hitting her. Crawling to Allison, she pulled of her pale pink shirt. Attempting to stop too much blood from pooling out.

And for one of the first times in her life, she allowed herself to cry.

* * *

"Hey. Can you go any faster?" Luther asked Five, as they drove towards Jenkins grandmother house. "Ask me again, and I'll burn you with the cigarette lighter." he said, though after a few seconds he accelerated.

Suddenly Five let out a yell of pain, gripping his head with both hands. The car swerved about to crash into a tree. Before Klaus grabbed the wheel and stopping the car.

"What the hell, Five?!" Luther yelled out angrily. The boy didn't answer, but Klaus and Diego could see he was shaking slightly. "Hey, what happened?" Klaus asked gently. "She's not…I can't….She's not there." Five breathed out. "Who's not?" Diego asked, staring at him.

Five looked up, his eyes wide. "Clarissa."

* * *

Five speeded though the road, so fast that Klaus almost puked. Pulling up, by the house. The boys ran out. Luther leading them, as he flung open the door. It was a sight that none of them would ever forget.

"Allison!" Luther yelled out, running towards the girls. The boys instantly ran inside. The room itself looked fairly normal, but in the middle sat Allison, a cut over her neck laying in a pool of her own and Ris's blood.

The latter was covered in blood from head to toe. She had bruises and cuts littering her body, though the most terrifying thig was her facial expression. She looked…broken. Like someone had walked over and snapped her in thousands of pieces. She looked like a bewildered child, vulnerable like one word would fracture her.

She didn't seem to notice them, or Luther, or Five or anything for that matter. She just stared blankly, her eyes red and puffy.

Klaus had never seem her look so…hurt. "Clarissa!" Five shouted the second he saw her. Spatial-jumping to her side, he like Luther shook her desperately. Trying to get any reaction.

"Oh, my God. Allison." Luther whimpered, as he cried. "She's still alive." Ris whispered, though she spoke so unexpectedly that the whole room, became silent. Her voice was different as well.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again. "Sorry, for what Rissa?" Five asked gently,(something that the sibling found more surprising.) as he stroked her hair, in an attempt to calm her. Though if they were being honest, it was more to calm him. "Not being strong enough." The younger whispered, before her eyes dropped. She hit the floor with a light thud.

The last thing she heard was her name: "CLARISSA!" that had come from multiple Hargreaves siblings. And the last thing she saw was Five's aquamarine eyes, staring at her.

**So, whose hearts did I rip out? Thank you to all my readers! Pls review! **

**Till next time….**


	12. The Grey', Changes And A Massive Jerk

**Last Chapter…**

"_I'm sorry," she whispered again. "Sorry, for what Rissa?" Five asked gently. "Not being strong enough." The younger whispered, before her eyes dropped. She hit the floor with a light thud. And the last thing she saw was Five's aquamarine eyes, staring at her._

* * *

_She was floating…everything was wavy. There was nothing, it was just…grey. And dark. And cold._

The car flew of the road, going so fast it was a true wonder they didn't get pulled over. Five had his foot pressed hard on the accelerator. His grip was so tight on the wheel that his knuckles had turned white.

Even with them, shooting all the red lights and disregarding every rule of the road. It still didn't seem fast enough. Allison was cradled in Luther's arms, while Ris was held tightly by Diego. But they were dying. Ris had manged to keep Allison alive and stop the rushing amount of blood that had from her. Unfortunately, for Ris, she didn't account for herself. The second she hit the floor, all hell broke loose.

_It was peaceful, in the floating greyness, she looked down at herself, the cut from Vanya was gone. Her clothes were different, not blood stained. They were white. White pants, white top, white shoes. She stood out in the greyness. She didn't mind. She didn't care. It was so…peaceful._

"Shit!" Five yelled out, hitting the wheel hard with his hand. Traffic. The whole road, he looked over at Ris and his sister. They didn't have time.

The odd crashing feeling entered his body. He didn't know what to do. Ris understood the medical things. Ris would know what to do, Ris could have saved Allison. If she were not unconscious herself. He was not as good a medic as Ris.

She was dying. Allison was dying. And he didn't know what to do. Luther was yelling at him. Diego was shouting at Luther to shut up. Klaus was looking between him and the girls worry plastered on his face.

_She wouldn't have minded staying here forever. Peaceful and grey and quiet. _

He squeezed the wheel tightly. It was like his mind was turning off. He couldn't think, he didn't know. He was remembering stupid things. Like: Ris's favourite colour was amethyst. Her favourite scientist was Albert Einstein. She liked fictional books. She liked rain. When they were 16 she threw 5 bottles of expensive wine in the fire to stop him drinking as well as hitting him a stick and making him sleep outside.

She is good at drawing. She is good at making pancakes, but burns most other foods. She likes animals. Her favourite animal was a fox. When they were 24 she read the entire Twilight series in 3 days for a dare. She fed him soup when he ate a bad Twinkie.

Five gripped the wheel, an idea flying into his head. "Five, what are you doing?" Luther yelled out, gripping the steering wheel Five turned the car. They drove clean of the road and onto the forest ground. _'Hold on, Ris. Just hold on a little longer.' _

_Ris shut her eyes. Allowing the greyness to consume her…_

* * *

The car screeched to a halt. Five not even bothering to park it. "Come on! Let's go!" Five called out, running out of the car, opening the gate for the boys. Diego ran in first, carrying Ris tightly in both arms. "I don't think she's breathing." Luther mumbled out as he carried Allison inside. "If we don't get them upstairs, there gonna die." Klaus said, following his brothers up the stairs.

The second Grace caught sight of them, she fell into doctor mode. "Set them over here. Five, support Allison's throat. Klaus," she turned and handed him a cloth. "Clean Clarissa's wound, try to keep the blood flow to a minimum, until I can tend to her." Grace ordered.

Grace turned to examine Allison. "She's suffered a severe laceration to her larynx. One of you will need to give blood." She said. "I will." The boys said instantly. "I'm doing it." Luther snapped at his brothers.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, dear boy." Pogo said gravelly, from the back of the room. "Your blood is more compatible with mine." Luther's face fell instantly. "Hey, don't sweat it. I… got this, big guy." Klaus said, jumping forward handing Diego the cloth. "I love needles." he said happily.

"Master Klaus." Pogo interjected. "Your blood is…How shall I say this? Too polluted." Klaus's smile faded, but he nodded reluctantly. "Move." Diego ordered.

Klaus nodded, flying back over to Ris. "I'll do it." Diego stated, Grace held up the needed. Diego started at it letting out a whimper before fainting.

"Whoa!" Klaus called out at Diego, wincing. Pogo nodded. "Stick him."

As Grace and Five connected Diego to Allison. Klaus suddenly paused, looking intensely. Gingerly, he felt Ris's pulse. "Mom!"

* * *

_When she opened her eyes, the greyness want just…well, greyness. She was in a room, a familiar room. Her eyes widened. She was back in the Pit, the place where she killed her mother…and Corrin. The room was empty, though the blood stains remained. Ris's breathing sharpened. _

_Quickly she ran towards the door, pulling the handle. It didn't move. The lights started to flicker. Plunging her into darkness…._

_Before coming back on. Ris pulled the handle again. She could feel her heart thumping in her chest. She pressed herself again the door. Suddenly she felt hands snake up on her from the shadows. She screamed, as the dark hands gripped her pulling though the door. Wrapping around her body, coving her mouth._

_And then she was plunged into darkness…_

"Mom! Its happening again!" Klaus reported, as he sat next to Ris's bed. Grace flew over to Ris's bedside, checking her vitals. She had stopped breathing. Five jerked awake, from his seat directly to her next. "Again?" he asked, Klaus nodded. For the past 4 hours, Ris would occasionally 'slip' and die while she was asleep.

Mom suspected underlying symptoms of untreated shock and past injuries. But she also thought the whole thing could be neurological. That Ris blamed herself for Allison's 'death' (she was stable now) so Ris was unintentionally trying to kill herself.

Klaus looked at Five, who was biting his lower lip with worry. He could understand, sort of. Though he often tried to hid it in front of them, Five cared very deeply for Ris. They had a strange friendship. One that was difficult to understand from someone else's point of view. It was strong, though.

Five sat back down, after Ris started to breathe normally. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he turned to Klaus. "You can go, I'll watch her." Klaus wrinkled his eyebrows. "You sure?" Five nodded. Klaus slowly picked himself up. Clapping his brother on the back, he walked to his room.

Five stared at Ris, taking her hand and squeezing it tightly. "Please wake up." he whispered. "I forgot to say goodbye."

* * *

_25 December: 2 years into the apocalypse…_

"_It's cold." Ris moaned at Five, for the 190 times that night, rubbing her shoulders with her hands. "Well, what do you expect me to do? I can't control the damn weather." Five snapped at her, irritated by her moaning. "Go to sleep."_

_He fell back under his sorry excuse for blankets. Just as he started to drift off, he felt something heavy sit on him. "Get off." Five grunted at Ris. The younger shook her head. "It's cold." she repeated. Five jerked up, causing Ris to fall off him._

"_If you say 'It's cold' one more time. I swear, I will duct tape your mouth." he growled threateningly. Ris rolled her eyes. "We don't even have duct tape." Ris replied in a bored _tone, Five's threats weren't really a big deal to her.

_She shivered. "I-" "Don't you dare." he interrupted, he pointed to her bed. "Go to sleep." Ris looked at her. "It's cold there." She groaned, pouting at him. Five sighed looking up at her bed which was next to the window. She stared at him with her large doe-eyes. _

"_Fine." He growled, Ris smiled crawling into the right side of the bed. Five groaned to himself, knowing this was a bad idea. _

_Laying down he faced her. "Are you still cold?" he asked, the younger shook her head. "It's not so bad now." he nodded, shutting his eyes. "Five." _

"_Yes, Ris." He answered without opening his eyes. "Do you hate me?" Instantly Five's eyes snapped open. "No, why'd you think that?" he asked. Ris's eyes widened. "I don't think that. I just didn't know if you thought that or not." she answered. Five furrowed his eyebrows. It was too late to be thinking. "What?" _

_She smiled, resting her head on the 'pillow'. "Goodnight Five." She whispered, shutting her eyes. Five lay down staring at the ceiling. "Ris?" _

"_Hmm?" she answered, opening her eyes. "Can I hug you?" she raised her eyebrows at the unexpected question. "Yeah, you can."_

_Five wrapped his arms around the younger girl. After a few seconds, Ris hugged him back. "I don't feel cold anymore." She said, suddenly, curling into a ball next to him. "Why?"_

"_Body heat." Five answered simply, playing with her hair. "What's-" _

_"I'll tell you tomorrow."_

* * *

"The bastard that nearly killed our sister's still out there, with Vanya. We need to go after her." Diego said pacing up and down the living room, with Five and Klaus on either end. "Vanya is not important." Five said, limping slightly. "Hey, that's your sister. A little heartless even for you, Five." Diego said warningly.

"I'm not saying I don't care about her." Five snapped. "But if the apocalypse happens today, she dies along with the other seven billion of us. Harold Jenkins is our first priority."

Diego paused thinking. "I agree. Let's go." He said after a few seconds. "You guys count me out." Klaus said, the two stabby brothers raised their eyebrows. "I mean, you know, no offense or whatever. It's just I kind of feel like this is a whole lot of pressure for newly-sober me, so-"

"You're coming." Diego stated. "No, no, no." Klaus moaned. "I mean, I think we can all agree that my power's. I mean, it's pretty much useless. I'd just be holding you guy's back." he finished. "Klaus, get up." Five ordered. "You can't make me." Klaus shot back childishly.

One of Diego's knifes hit the couch with a thud. Klaus sighed in defeat. "Oh, then again, a little exercise couldn't hurt." Klaus said sarcastically.

Five's eyes flicked to his Mother, she smiled kindly. She was looking after Ris until he got back. Nodding his head, he walked to follow the boys.

* * *

_She was in a room, a well-furnished room. Ris looked around hearing something distant. Voices. She walked to investigate the sound. Turning a corner her eyes widened in front of her was Jenkin's and Vanya. Clearly having an argument. "Vanya, you need me." came the Jackass voice._

"_What I need is my family." Vanya called out angrily. "I didn't…I didn't mean to kill Allison or Ris." She sighed. "And I love her. And I love them. All of them." Ris smiled at Vanya happiness filling her up._

_Jenkin's shook his head. "Your father was right. Not strong enough. He knew it. And now I know it." he mumbled. "You're weak!" he yelled out slamming his hand on a book._

"_Stop it." Vanya growled out. "You're pathetic." Jenkin's continued, slamming the book again. The room started to rattle. "Please don't." Vanya pleaded. "Look at you. You're nothing." Jenkin's yelled out. "No!" Vanya shouted. "You're just ordinary." Jenkin's yelled back, the slamming growing louder._

"_Stop it!" Vanya screamed, covering her ears. "Less than ordinary!" Jenkins ranted. "Stop it!" Vanya yelled. Her own screaming ringing in her and Ris's ears._

"_You are not special!" 'Stop it!' "Ordinary." 'Stop it!' "Ordinary. Pathetic. Nothing!" Jenkin's yelled out, Vanya raised her head, the wind whipping. Jenkin's started to choke, as Vanya lifted him into the air. Objects were whipping around back and forth behind him. "No. No, not to me, Vanya. Please. Please." Jenkin's chocked out._

_Vanya lifted her head, spoons, knifes, scissors, glasses, anything and everything slammed into Jenkin's. Eventually he flew across the room, slamming into the table. He was dead before he hit the ground. Vanya then turned an odd look on her face. Her eyes widened._

"_Ris?" Vanya called out in confusion. But before Ris could open her mouth, she was sucked back into the greyness._

* * *

"It's not exactly what I was expecting." Klaus said staring at the broken, bloodied, mangled body of Harold Jenkins. "The understatement of the year." Five commented dryly, staring intently at the body. "No sign of Vanya." Klaus said, turning to the door. Diego nodded to himself. "Let's get out of here, before the cops come."

"In a minute." Five called out, bending down. Pulling the eyeball out of his shorts pocket. "Come on, Five, what are you-"Diego started, as Five pulled back the bandage and stuck the eye in to the man's dead body. "Ugh…Wow." Klaus said sarcastically.

"Same eye colour, same pupil size. Guys this is it. The eye I've been carrying around for decades, it…It's found its rightful home." Five said happily, turning to his brothers.

"We got the guy we needed to kill, to stop the apocalypse." Diego mumbled. "Yay! Let's go." Klaus said eagerly, turning towards the door.

Five pulled out the eye. "No, no. Wait, wait. It can't be this easy. Look, this is the note that I got from the Commission. The one that says, "Protect Harold Jenkins," aka Leonard Peabody." he explained. "Yeah?" Klaus answered, bored by the situation.

"But who killed him? Who did this?" Five asked. "I have a crazy idea. Crazy, but why don't we find Vanya-"

Five huffed, before spatial-jumping to the car. He squeezed the wheel tightly, before resting his head on it. Ris was still unconscious since he left, still fighting for her life, still blaming herself. He bit his lower lip subconsciously, before his eyes widened as he slapped his mouth with his hand.

He never knew how much, she rubbed off on him.

* * *

_When she opened her eyes she was met with a cloudless grey sky. Picking herself up, Ris looked around. She was on a pathway, her clothes were grey, except her t-shirt which was a strange white mixed with blood colour._

_The tinkling of a bicycle bell sounded throughout the silent grey scenery. Ris turned around to see a young girl in a white dress, riding a white bicycle with white flowers in a grey basket coming towards her. _

_The bicycle stopped in front of Ris, the girl gave her a small smile. "Hello Clarissa," she said gently as if Ris were a young scared puppy. "Hi." Ris answered unsurely. "Umm, where are we?" Ris asked confused by the whole situation. "Where do you think." The girl answered. _

_Ris huffed. "Personally, I believe I am dead." The girl shook her head slowly from side to side. "You're not wrong, but you aren't exactly right." _

_Ris opened her mouth, but the girl cut her off. "That doesn't matter right now, you can't stay. Not for long anyway. He asked me to bring you here. Though it would be best." Ris furrowed her eyebrows. _

"_Who's he?" she asked. The girl pointed to a shed, with a water tower, towering over it. "He's there. Don't worry, he'll answer all your questions. Might even provide a few answers." The girl said, Ris nodded slowly making her way to the shed._

"_Clarissa!" The girl called out. Ris turned around giving the girl one last look. "Good luck." The girl said. Ris nodded to herself, as she slowly opened the shed door._

_She was in a coffee shop, an empty coffee shop. Sighing to herself, Ris walked towards the nearest booth by the window. _

_Sitting down, she looked around unsurely at the silence, the grey. "You don't like the silence, don't you?" a sharp voice rang out._

_Ris looked up, her eyes widened. As she looked at the face of Reginald Hargreaves AKA Five' twister father AKA the devil (according to the Hargreaves siblings) AKA she was a dead girl._

_Mr Hargreaves slid into seat across from her. His face void of emotion. "Hello Clarissa."_

_Ris swallowed hard. "Mr Hargreaves." She said stiffly. "How are you today, Clarissa." Asked in his monotone, though it sounded like a statement than a question. "Fine." Ris said coping him tone. "I mean, better than you. Since your dead."_

_Hargreaves raised an eyebrow. "Now, I know your far more polite than that." Ris clenched her fist. "Well, clearly you don't know me very well." She replied curtly. _

"_What do you want, Monocle." she snapped, he reminded her of her mother. "To help you. All of you." He said quietly._

_Ris gave a sadistic laugh. "Nice, you really helped, torture your children. Give them a hell of a lot of psychological issues, turned them against one another. Yeah, you're a real angel."_

"_Believe it or not, but I am not the enemy." Monocle said patiently. "Then what do you want? Why am I here?" Ris asked, patience be damned. _

"_Because, my children would not listen, nor would they understand. What I am about to tell you." Monocle said. Ris sighed to herself. "Okay. Talk."_

"_When I first founded the Umbrella Academy, while happy-" (Ris snorted at that) "-I had received some subjects. I was worried about the majority of the babies left out in the world. So I made call to some colleagues in the government, after expressing my concerns they agreed to let me get in touch with a person who had some interests and concerns out of her own. Her name was Doctor Clare Alpin."_

_Ris gulped. "Your mother, Doctor Alpin expressed that she had been doing tests on her own daughter after giving birth to her."_

_Doctor Alpin said she could help raise a clean, kind, sustainable environment for the children of the 43 woman. So with a clear conscious I and some selected others, funded the SSCOGT. The subjects were brought_ in after some parents believed that it was too complicated to raise a child with abilities. It was only after Number Five went to the future was when I…when I realised the true ambitions of Doctor Alpin."

"_According to my contracts the program had been shut down, after Doctor Alpin's untimely death. I was pleasantly surprised when I found that you and Number Five had lived in the apocalypse. You see, Clarissa you were my failsafe. You know what is at stake. You all are destined to save the world."_

"_Okay, hold it." Ris sharply interrupted. "You mean to tell me, that you funded the company that tortured and killed over 20 children. You were the person, who helped ruin my life." _

_Ris confirmed, a pained smile on her face. "Why am I not surprised." She shook her head. "How do we do it then? How do we stop this impending apocalypse?" Ris asked darkly._

_Monocle shook his head, looking like he wanted to scold her. But ultimately decided against it. "Listen carefully, Clarissa." Monocle started, but Ris's vison was changing, the grey was changing to colours. "Clarissa."_

"_Clarissa."_

_His words were slurred. "What I am going to tell you is off extreme importance. Vanya can-"_

"Clarissa!"

Her eyes snapped open, as she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

"No sign of Vanya." Five called out. "She's not in any of the rooms." Diego reported. "She's not downstairs, either." Klaus said. "Well, I'm out." Diego said, patting Klaus's shoulder briefly. "Wait. Wait. Where are you going?" Klaus and Five asked in sync.

"Vanya's still out there, and so are Hazel and Cha-Cha." Five warned. "I know." Diego answered calmly. "I'm gonna get my things and then I'm outta here. I got some unfinished business with those fools." Diego turned on his heel and walked away.

Five sighed, before turning to Klaus. "Hey, did Dad say anything about the apocalypse when you spoke to him? Any clues as to how it happened?" he asked. Klaus's shoulders slumped slightly. "No. No clues. Truly terrific shave. But no clues." he answered tiredly.

Five huffed angrily, stalking down the stairs. Klaus's eyes lit up. "You know, come to think of it, he did mention something about my potential, and how I've barely even scratched the surface of my-"

"How did he know about the apocalypse?" Five asked himself. "I don't know, but listen." Klaus said. "This whole jumping through time thing of yours, how did you know how to do that?" he asked.

"I didn't. You'd realize that if you were actually sober." Five snapped, he didn't have time for this. "Hey, I am sober." Klaus defended. I've been sober for two almost…two days now. It feels like 45 years." he mumbled.

"Who are you kidding, Klaus? I've seen you fidgeting all day." Five argued. "Well, I guess we're both fighting our addictions, then." Klaus commented dryly. "I'm not an addict." Five said confused. "Yeah, you are. You're addicted to a drug called the apocalypse." Klaus mocked. "You're wrong." Five growled.

"First sign. Denial." Klaus pointed out. Five spatial-jumped in front of Klaus threatening. "You and I, we're not the same." he growled. Klaus chuckled. "I've seen that look in the eye of someone who doesn't know who they are without their high anymore."

"Trust me. You gotta just let it go." Klaus said in a soothing tone. Five glared angrily at Klaus. And in one swift movement, Five flung the eye ball at the wall. Shattering it. Five turned around walking angrily towards the lounge.

"Figuratively, but yeah, that works, too." Klaus mumbled, turning to follow his brother. Before he was cut off by a loud bloodcurdling scream that rang around the academy.

Five stopped dead in his tracks, turning around slowly to face Klaus. The two locked eyes.

"Ris"

* * *

She felt like a buckets of cold water was splashing over her, drowning her. Her lungs couldn't seem to get air, her throat burned, her body shook constantly. Refusing to stay still, for even a second.

Her ear were buzzing, she could hear people calling her name. But she couldn't seem to make out any voices. The colours, noises and feels were so different to the grey. It can far too fast.

"Rissa!"

Warm hands gripped her from behind, as she was pulled into somebodies chest. Instantly she fought hard against the person. The person held her tightly. "Stop it, Rissa! Rissa, Its me!" he yelled into her ear. Her body slacked. Five. She could tell it was him and if he was here, she was safe.

Little by little the room started to regain shape, the burly blobs of colour slowly started to take shape. Her eyes flicked around taking in the room. Brown walls, a small wooden cupboard, a bed with purple blankets, a lamp, Grace her golden hair shining brightly in the dimly lit room. Klaus in his colourful clothes, looking at her with worry.

She could feel Five's warm breath against her neck. She was shaking whether it was fear or the icy feeling of dread, she didn't know. The room was completely still and quiet, like they were all waiting for her to make the next move.

Ris felt empty, like the life that had been sucked out of her. Then shoved back in, everything was too loud, too exposed, too brutal, too chilling, too raw. It was terrifying, how different she felt. How exposed she felt. Like she would shatter into a thousand pieces.

Like she had shattered. And she couldn't find her pieces, not matter how hard she looked.

Her heart beat banged hard in her chest, slowly she felt Five's arms release her. His aquamarine eyes started worriedly into hers. "Rissa?" he whispered gently. Ris stared back, her lower lip quivering slightly as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. Burring her head into his neck.

Hoping that his warmth could take away her cold.

Ris's body recoiled sharply as the hot water rained down on her. Everything was…muddled. Black was white. The Sun was the Moon. The colours were blinding her in comparison to the soft hues of 'the grey'.

She shut her eyes allowing the water to run down her body, and wash away some of her worries. But the haunting words of Monocle still rang in her ears.

If she was honest, she didn't remember getting out of the shower, changing and walking down the stairs and lying on the couch. While Five made margaritas and conversed with Delores. In fact: she was extremely surprised when the sound of knocking burst her out of her stupor.

"Eh, I'll get it." he called out, rubbing Ris's shoulder as he made his way to the door. After about a minute Five returned with Hazel, who was pointing a gun at him. Ris opened her eyes lazily, willing her body to sit up. Sadly, her body was rude and didn't not obey her command.

"You're here to kill me?" Five asked calmly as he sipped his drink. "Oh. Sorry. Old habits." Hazel said. "Well, I can understand why you might feel that way, you know…" he trailed off.

"Well, you attacked our house, tried to kill my family, kidnapped my brother, and aided in torturing my partner." Five replied, saying the last bit with a bit more bite.

"Well, there's not much I can do about the past. I'm not the only killer in this room. You got your own bloody history, pal. Not to mention hers. Speaking of which, that job you two did in Calhoun, that shit's legendary. Can't believe I'm actually sittin' here talkin' to you, after all…" Hazel said fangirling a little.

"Hazel, why are you here?" Five asked, walking towards the kettle. He slowly picked up a mug, poured something in as the kettle boiled merrily. "Well, I'm, you know-Agh!" Hazel grunted as he was kicked in the back by Diego. Ris slowly picked herself up. This was worth watching. "Diego, stop!" Five yelled out, as Ris watched in interest as Deigo parkoured over Hazel like a grasshopper.

"Hit him!" she cheered, earning a hurt look from Hazel. As Diego proceeded to beat the living daylights out of Hazel. "You know, before…You know, before you kill him, you might wanna hear what he has to say." Five suggested also enjoying the entertainment.

"I'm gonna kill you for what you did to Patch." Diego growled out pulling out one of his knives. Hazel turned to Five, mentally asking for help. "Or don't. See how that goes." Five mumbled to himself. Pouring the water into the mug, he returned to his seat to watch.

"Come on!" Hazel yelled out, Diego stabbed him deep in the leg. Ris wrinkled her nose. "Ouch." She whispered. "That's gotta hurt." Five commented.

Hazel pulled out the knife, as Diego continuously beat the living out of him. Hazel then grabbed Diego holding him like one would a teddy bear. Squeezing Diego tightly, Diego then bit Hazel's ear. Hazel howled loudly.

Five sighed, setting down his drink. Spatial-jumping Five smashed a glass vase at Diego's head, the older fell to the floor unconscious.

"Ugh, Five!" Ris groaned, sitting up, wincing slightly. "It was just getting good." Five rolled his eyes at her. "I draw the line at biting."

He turned to Hazel. "Hazel, whatever you came here to say, I suggest you make it quick, before he comes round."

Five walked over to the counter, picking up the mug and handing it to Ris. She took it gratefully, smelling the warm liquid. Hot chocolate.

"I left my partner, quit the Commission, came to volunteer." Hazel said quickly. "For what?" Five asked, sipping his drink. "To help stop the apocalypse."

Five chuckled. Ris furrowed her eyebrows. "What was so funny?"

"What on earth could be so funny to you right now?" Hazel asked. "Before I answer that, why do you wanna help us?" Five shot back. Hazel shifted. "Let's just say I have a vested interest in a doughnut shop."

Ris smiled slightly, gripping the hot chocolate tightly in her hands. "Well, I hate to break it to you, pal, but you're a day late and a dollar short. The fact that you're here right now means, without a shadow of a doubt, that the apocalypse is over." Five answered. Ris instantly sat up straighter.

"Really? How do you know?" Hazel asked, surprised. "The mark is dead." Five answered Found him this morning. You were the last known unknown left in the equation."

Hazel chuckled. "Shit. Really?" Five nodded. "Mm-hmm. And if you're out, then Hellrider ain't riding. "Oh! All right." Hazel laughed out happily. Ris gave a shaky laugh. Five smiled at her, relief also crossing his face. "So now what?" Hazel asked.

"You know, to be honest, I don't know." Five answered, sighing to himself. "I've been chasing this thing for so long, I…I never really thought about the day after. I don't know. What about you?"

Hazel sighed. "I'm done with all this madness. Time to start over. You should do the same." "That's easier said than done." Five commented dryly. "It doesn't have to be hard. I mean, think about it like this. If you never time travelled, you never got caught up with the Handler, what would have happened?" Hazel suggested.

Five turned around, looking at his brother and Ris. "I guess I would have grown up to be an emotionally stunted, extremely lonely man-child, like everybody else around here."

Hazel chuckled softly. "Well, there you go. Now you can grow up. Good luck to you both." Hazel said, getting up to leave. "Hazel. One more thing before you go." Five called out. "Shoot."

"Which one of you was the trigger man for Detective Patch?" Five asked. Hazel sighed. "Trigger woman."

Five huffed sadly. "Huh. That's too bad. That gun could have cleared my brother's name."

"Well, today's your lucky day, amigo." Hazel said pulling out two guns. "Take 'em both. I'm done with this life" Waving goodbye to Ris, Hazel walked out of the Academy.

Five turned to Ris, sitting down next to her on the couch. "Are…are you sure it's really over?" Ris whispered quietly, looking at him with her large doe eyes. Five wrapped an arm around her shaking shoulders. "It's over." he whispered back. "It's all over."

Ris slowly lay her head onto his chest, as Five slowly rubbed her back, soothingly. "We're safe now." he whispered. Not knowing how wrong he was.

* * *

**10 minutes later…**

Diego groaned loudly as he picked himself off the floor. Looking up he saw Five and Ris staring at him from the counter. "Good, you're up. Ready for a drink now?" Five asked enthusiastically. "Where is he?" Diego snapped. "We let him go." Five answered.

Ris sipped her hot chocolate. "You what?" Diego growled out. "Now that the apocalypse is over, it's time for the fighting to stop." Five said wisely, Diego growled picking up his knife. "Diego, he didn't kill Patch. His partner Cha-Cha did." Ris said calmly, his anger evident.

"So what?!" Diego yelled out. Ris flinched in pain, her ears (and body) still not used to the normal things after the 'grey'. Five glared at his brother. "They were both there that night." Diego growled out, not noticing or caring at Ris's pain.

"This half of the partnership gave me both of their guns. Which will clear you, because the ballistics will match Patch's crime scene. Hazel came here looking for a way out. He wanted a fresh start. And he happened to have in his possession the one thing that could do our family a little good. So it's time to move on." Five said, making sure to keep his temper in check.

"Not a chance." Diego grumbled.

"Suit yourself." Five said, picking up Delores and turning to help the still shaking (Blame Diego) Ris. "I am curious. Your girlfriend, Patch. What did you like about her?" Five asked.

"A lot of things. Cute butt. Nice legs." Diego said nonchalantly. Ris and Five shot him a look. Five's of 'seriously'. Ris's of disgust. "Anything a little more profound than that?" Five asked.

"She believed in people. No matter how much shit and filth she saw on the streets. She always saw the good inside." Diego said quietly.

"Well, I'm sure she'll be proud to know that you're killing Hazel and Cha-Cha as a way to honour her memory." Five said, turned around and walking up the steps.

Five stared at Delores deep in thought. Ris was sitting on his bed, the silence settling between them was…odd. Unnatural almost. "Five," Ris said after a few minutes. "Five." He blinked snapping out of his daze. "Hmm?"

"You okay?" she asked. Five nodded. Ris wished she could read his mind, wished she could understand what was going through his mind at that very moment. Another minute passed. Five suddenly got up from his chair, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I…I need to do…something." Ris raised an eyebrow. "I…I need you to stay here, Ris."

"Okay." The younger said calmly. Five shook his head. "No, Ris. I need you to stay here." Five repeated. "Where else am I going to go?" Ris said dryly.

Five nodded to himself. "See you soon, Rissa." He said picking up Delores and a bag. Ris smiled. "See ya later alligator." She replied, smiling at him. Nodding to himself, Five disappeared from her sight.

* * *

Ris sat alone in the room, lying back she tried to sort out her messed up brain. When a knock on the door, interrupted. "Come in." Ris called out, sitting up again. The sound of clicking of heels made its way to her ears.

"Hello Clarissa." Ris's breath hitched. _'Not her. Not here. Not now.'_

She turning around to face the woman. Her heart pounding. "Are you all right?" asked the calmly gentle Grace. Ris let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, yeah. I'm okay, just got a fright that's all." Ris answered. Grace walked towards her; feeling her forehead.

"Your fever broke. Why are you still shaking?" she asked. "I don't know. I…I just can't stop." Ris answered. Grace nodded to herself, before pulling out a bottle of pills from her skirt.

Extracting two, she gave them to Ris. "Go on. Chew them. They will help with the pain. You need to rest. Clarissa." Grace said gently, taking the pill. Ris lay back onto the pillow. Grace gently covered her with the soft aquamarine blanket. Kissing her forehead.

Grace whispered her a 'sleep well'. Nodding her head, smiling. Ris shut her eyes. Grace's motherly eyes never leaving her.

Five walked calmly into the clothing store. Setting down the bag he pulled Delores out. Adjusting her on the display. He gave her a sad smile. "Hey. I bet it feels good to be back amongst your friends." Five started. "And it's okay, you can say it. We always were an unlikely pair."

He chuckled. "This isn't easy for me, Delores, and I… I want you to know that I cherish every single minute, I ever shared with you, all 23 and a half million of them. A lifetime."

Five laughed. "Now look at us. We're lucky enough, we get a second one. Yeah. You are right. I do have a lot of growing up to do. But, this time. I'm not doing it alone. I'll never forget you, Delores." He said, before turning around. Walking towards a store attendant.

"Excuse me, miss?" she looked up. "Yeah?" He smiled at her. "Could you give that mannequin something new to wear? She likes sequins."

Patting her shoulder. Five walked out of the store. Ready to start his new life.

* * *

_Ris opened her eyes. But she wasn't in Five's room. She was in a box, Vanya's screams echoing all around her. "They're still afraid of us." came a child's voice. Ris picked herself up. Vanya was staring at the glass. The voice of her younger self echoed around them._

"_Even after all these years. Afraid of our power." "You're not real." Vanya said, staring into the glass. Ris opened her mouth, but nothing came out. "We killed Leonard."_

"_Because he lied to us." Vanya answered, Ris's eyes widened in shock. "Not about everything." The voice replied._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You know." The voice answered. "You've always known. Our brothers and sister, they're just like Dad, driven to keep us down, a muted voice, isolated from the group, never in the limelight, never the centre of attention. It will never end. Not until we act._

"_But they're our family." Vanya said. "They fear you now. They're gonna keep you in here forever." The voice snapped back._

"_No." Vanya whispered, Ris screamed at the top of her lungs for Vanya. No sound came out._

"_Do you remember what that was like? Staring at these grey walls, hour after hour, day after day while they played together? Do you want to live like this for the rest of our lives?" The voice said._

"_No. No." sobbed Vanya. She started to wheeze. "I can't breathe in here. I can't breathe in here." _

"_Then do something about it." The voice said. Vanya's heartbeat stared to bounce on the wall. Growing lounder. 'Like the violin did.' Ris thought. "Embrace who we are. Who we've been all along." The voice finished._

_The heartbeat, grew lounder. Ris watched Vanya shut her eyes tightly. The thumping of her heart growing louder. Vanya shut her eyes._

_And like a wave was coming from her body. Ris watched as the prison unfolded itself like a cardboard box. The sound echoing around her and a pair of white eyes staring at her. _

"_**VANYA!"**_

**Cliffhanger! Thoughts? Anyone have any ideas for what's going on with Ris? Reviews? Who knows? Till next time….**


	13. The Apocalypse Suite And A Dog?

_Last Chapter…._

_And like a wave was coming from her body. Ris watched as the prison unfolded itself like a cardboard box. The sound echoing around her and a pair of white eyes staring at her. _

"_VANYA!"_

Ris jerked up, her body in cold sweat. Her throat felt raw for her screams. '_Maybe it was just a dream'_ she thought hopefully. Her hopes were crushed in under the span of 10 seconds. The Academy started to rumble, like there was a dark monster hiding in its walls.

The sounds of explosions, breaking glass and splintering wood hit her ears like a wall had been driven right into her. Jumping up, Ris dashed out of the room, stumbling as she did so.

"Vanya! Diego! Klaus! Allison!" Ris screamed, her heart pounding; as she ran though the broken corridors. Pain racked her body as she gripped her wound from Vanya stabbed her. Her lungs couldn't see to get enough air. The shaking didn't help.

And then, it stopped. Gripping onto the railing she looked down. Vanya and Pogo were facing off, Pogo looking at the other end. Looking up, her breath hitched. Allison and Luther. Luther's eyes widened when he saw her. Before she could call out to him, he and Allison were already halfway down the stair.

"Did you know?" Vanya asked quietly. Pogo looked down. "Yes, Miss Vanya. I knew." Vanya looked down, silent. It happened so fast, Ris hadn't even expected it. Vanya lifted her head, rising Pogo off the ground.

Swinging her arm, Pogo flew fast across the room. Getting impaled by the dead deer's antler. Covering her mouth to stifle her gasp, staring at Vanya is shock.

Before she could run, arms wrapped around her pulling her away from the scene. Ris stared in surprise at Grace, as she pulled her away. "Come on! Hurry!" Grace called out, Grace dragging her away from the scene. Ris nodded, following Grace though the cracking broken corridors. Opening a back door, Grace practically threw Ris out of the currently destroying house.

"Run! Ris, Run!" Grace screamed back, turning to close the door behind her. "No! Grace! Come on we have to go!"

The woman smiled at her. "My place is here." she whispered, before slamming the door shut. "Grace!" Ris yelled, running back to the door. Just as the house fell, crumbling before her eyes. She was thrown to the ground, landing had on her back. Her world going dark in seconds.

* * *

"Mom. Mom!" Diego yelled, looking up at the window where their mother was waving a sad goodbye. "Mom! Get out of there now! Mom, get out of there! Mom!" the two yelled at the top of their lungs. "I'm coming after you!" Diego yelled. "No, Diego!-"

"No!"- "Diego!"- "Please! Mom!"-"Get back!"-"Mom!"-"MOM!" The shouts rang hard in Grace's ears. A single tear fell from her cheek. As the last things she saw were her precious boys.

"Mom! Mom! Klaus, come here. Help me search." Diego called out to his brother. Klaus sighed. "Diego. Just stop it. Stop." Klaus said in a toneless voice, as he pulled his brother away from the rubble of the destroyed academy.

"No, what? What are you- Let me go. What are you doing?!" Diego cried out angrily. "Stop. Stop. She's gone. She's…She's gone, okay? She's…" Klaus said sadly. "What do you wanna do? You wanna…wanna walk away from this?" Diego stuttered. Klaus shook his head. "No."

"What about Pogo?" Diego asked. "He didn't make it." Luther called out as he and Allison walked towards the two, joining the three brothers. "What?"

Luther looked down. "Vanya killed him." Klaus and Ben gave each other a look. "But Vanya wouldn't-"Diego started.

Luther shook his head. "No, I saw it. Just before we got out." Luther said mournfully. Diego slowed lowered himself down. "First Mom. Now Pogo." he whispered, guilt washing over him like a-wait. Diego suddenly shot up. "Where's-

"Guys!" Five yelled out from behind them as he climbed over the rubble. "Guys. This is it. The apocalypse is still on. The world ends today." Five said hurriedly. "I thought you said it was over." Luther growled out.

"I was wrong, okay?" Five snapped. This newspaper, I found it in the future the day I got stuck. The headline hasn't changed." Diego shook his head. "No, that doesn't mean anything. The time could've been altered since that newspaper came out this morning."

Five growled. "You're not listening to me." he whined, "When I found it, I assumed this place came down along with everything else. But here we are. The Moon's still shining, the Earth is in one piece, but not the Academy." he explained.

Klaus snatched the newspaper, muttering a quiet "I'm confused. "Then listen to me, you idiot!" Five snapped frustrated. "Vanya destroys the Academy before the apocalypse. I thought Harold Jenkins was the cause, but he was the fuse. Vanya is the bomb. Vanya causes the apocalypse."

Five suddenly went rigid. His eyes sweeping over his siblings. "Where's Ris?" he asked. It was like a shock wave had been produced from those simple words.

"Where the hell is Ris?" Five repeated. Luther looked down, pretending to be deep in thought. Klaus, Diego and Allison (and Ben) shot to their feet, eyes wide with worry.

Five looked from face to face, already knowing the possible answers to the question. Without warning he ran past his siblings, running though the destroyed academy. Ignoring the shouts of his brothers. "Ris! Ris! RIS!" he yelled out every few feet.

Though only seeing the destruction and carnage of the building. The slow wave of panic started to settle in. '_She's not dead. She's not dead. She can't be dead. She's- '_

"NUMBER FIVE HARGREAVES!"

Five whipped around sharply. Standing across from him, looking like she had been through hell itself was Ris. Gone were her Umbrella Academy issued pyjamas. They were replaced by pair of black jeans with camo patched around it along with a black long sleeve top and her signature pair of sneakers. As well as an angry, awake expression on her face.

Five let out a quiet sigh of relief. "Rissa!" he called out, running towards her. "Are you-" "I'm fine." She said quietly, before exploding.

"I told you so!" she said, giving him a hard slap on the arm. "I knew it was too easy! This is what happens when you don't listen to me! -58 bloody years!- I'm out of commission for a day and it all go's to crap!" Ris ranted, as they made their way to the rest. "Unbelievable!- So irresponsible…-You screwed up!- You idiot!"

It seemed to go on for hours at a time, but Five was too relived to care. Suddenly a whirling sound of a helicopter and police sirens reached their ears.

"We gotta go, now." Luther called out. "Regroup at the Super Star. Go!" Five nodded, grabbing Ris tightly by the arm, he spatial-jumped them away.

* * *

Ris let out a hiss of pain when they landed a few blocks away. "Are you okay?" Five asked worriedly, his spatial-jumps never hurt her before. She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just need to get used to it again."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Again?" Ris looked up, her eyes tired.

"Jenkins and Vanya." She said quietly, knowing there was no point in lying. They could all be dead anyway. "When she…you know..." Ris mimed a stabbing action.

"Somehow…she weakened my mimicking. Before Jenkins died, he and I fought. He stuck a needle into me that somehow, took my mimicking away…or at least weakened it." Ris trailed off, seeming extremely interested in the pavement.

Five furrowed his eyebrows. "How?" he asked, Ris sighed before turning to Five.

"If I knew don't you think I'd tell you? And it doesn't matter anyway, not right now." Five opened his mouth to retort, but Ris instantly cut him off. "Yes it's not important, because Vanya is. It doesn't matter if I'm bleeding or bruised or even half dead. Because Vanya, she needs us. The whole damn world needs us."

"So I'm going to tell you in advance, cut the coddling and the crap. Because we cannot be distracted right now. Especially when the Handler could be on our tail. And don't you dare think for one second, that I'm going to sit on the side-lines, because I'm de-powered. Coz that's never going to happen. Ever" Ris said sharply, folding her arms.

Five sighed to himself, knowing there was no point in arguing about her safely or of her being included. "Ok, fine. You win" he said tiredly, rubbing his forehead.

"We should walk for a bit, blend in before taking off again." Five added. Ris nodded in agreement, and the duo set off down the street, in a peaceful silence.

Ris smiled as she watched the people bustling around, running this way and that. All busy, all completely ignorant to the horror that could happen in the span of a few hours.

"I want a dog." Ris blurted out, suddenly. Five raised his eyebrows. "A dog." He repeated. "A dog." Ris confirmed, nodding her head slightly. Five chuckled. "What kind of dog?"

Ris paused, deep in thought. "Maybe…a Labrador or a pug…well…any dog really. There all beautiful." Ris answered eagerly. Smiling at her, Five nodded. "Okay, so what would you name it?"

"Mr. Pennycrumb." Ris said instantly. "Mr. Pennycrumb." Five repeated, before bursting out laughing. "What kind of name is that?" Ris rolled her eyes playfully.

"A badass one." she replied, with a smirk. Five's laughed ceased, though his smile remained. "Tell you what, when this is all over. I'll get you a dog." Ris smiled. "Really?"

Five nodded. "Really." Ris ruffled her hair. "We should hurry then, which way to the Superstar?" Five sighed. "It's not too far. But it would be quicker to jump."

Ris nodded. "Kay, ready" she said, holding onto Five tightly. "Hold on. Try not puke." Five said, gripping her equally as tight. Ris gave him a cheeky smile "I make no promises."

* * *

"You know, when you said, 'Regroup at the Superstar' I thought it was like an abandoned warehouse or like factory. Not a bowling alley." Ris said grumpily, as she desperately tried to find a comfy position to sit. "With uncomfortable chairs."

"The end of the world is happening and you're complaining about chairs?" Diego said, "If I'm going to die, I would have at least liked to sit on a comfortable chair." Ris retorted.

Luther sighed. "Look, I hate to be the one to say this, but everyone needs to prepare." "For what?" Diego snapped. "To do whatever it takes to stop Vanya." Luther answered gravelly, Allison hit him in the chest with her pad of paper. Ris made an audioable tut sound.

"We may not have a choice, Allison." Luther said angrily. "Bullshit. There's always options." Diego shot back. "I agree with Diego," Ris said instantly. "What? Really" Diego said pleasantly surprised. "Don't get used to it." Ris repiled.

"Options, like what?" Five asked. Ris's eyes widened. "I don't know." Diego answered. "Look, whatever we decide, we need to find Vanya. And fast, okay? She could be anywhere." Luther interjected, stopping the argument that was going to break out.

"Or here." Klaus called out, as he flipped through a newspaper. "Look at this." Instantly everyone crowded around. "That's right. Her concert is tonight." Diego mumbled.

"Hello." came a perky voice for behind them. Ris groaned. "I hate to intrude, but my manager says if you're not gonna bowl, you gotta leave." she said before walking away. "I hate people." Ris said, as the manager slammed the bowling shoes down on the counter.

"Whose turn is it?" Diego asked. Grumbling Luther snatched a bowling ball and flung it. Hitting a turkey. Not bad.

Allison wrote something down showing it to them: **She's our sister.**

"We're the only ones capable of stopping this." Luther said. "We have a responsibility to Dad.-" Ris flinched at the mention of Monocle.

"To Dad?" Diego burst out. "No, I've heard enough about-"

"He sacrificed everything to bring us back together." Luther snapped back. "I'm with Luther on this one." Five said.

"Excuse me? You want to kill your own sister?" Ris instantly snapped back. "Well, we can't give her a chance to fight back. There are billions of lives at stake. We're past trying to save just one." Five said.

"So you grand idea is to murder your own sister?" Ris said angrily. "You'd rather have us all die?" Ris opened her mouth to argue, but Klaus effectively cut the two off. "Hey, you know, guys, uh maybe I could help."

"Now is not the time." Luther said, shutting Klaus down instantly. "No, let him finish. He saved my life today." Diego defended. "Is that true?" Luther asked. "Yeah, yeah, I did take credit for it. In fact, the real hero was Ben."

Ris wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion. As did everyone else in their 'circle'.

"Not to be insensitive, but isn't Ben…kinda…sorta…dead." she pointed out. Five nodded. "Today. Listen. Today, he punched me in the face. And earlier at the house, he was the one who saved Diego's life, not me."

"You are unbelievable, Klaus." Luther said. "You want proof, is that it?" Klaus said instantly, picking up a bowling ball. "All right. I'll give you proof. All right, it's showtime, baby. Catch!" Klaus said, throwing the bowling ball over Ris's head, Five quickly pulled the younger into him to safe her for the flying ball.

The ball in question landed on the floor with a loud thud. Well, thuds. Five glared at Klaus, Luther sighed. "Is there any way to silence that voice in your head that screams out to be the centre of attention?"

"You know, I liked you a lot better before you got laid." Klaus blurted out. The temperate in the room dropped by about 99.9%. Ris bit her lip awkwardly. Luther's eyes flew out from his eye sockets. Allison's eyebrows raised. The tension between them was high.

"Which was a complete. It…It wasn't his fault, 'cause he was ridiculously high, right?" Klaus said, desperately trying to save them from the tension. "And…And the girl, she thought he was a furry-"

"Stop!" Luther said sharply. Allison scowled, grabbing her pad of paper and walking away. "Allison, wait." Luther called out, following her. "Well, that was awkward." Ris murmured, Five chuckled slightly in response.

"Excuse me!" came another perky voice. The duo turned towards a mother and her son. "Excuse me," The mother repeated. "It's my son Kenny's birthday today, and…Uh wouldn't your son and daughter be happier playing with kids their own age? Assuming it's okay with your two dads." The woman said perkily.

The boy gave a large smile. Ris bit her lower lip, Five glared angrily. "I would rather chew off my own foot." he snapped angrily. Kenny's mother's eyes widened in horror. A familiar sound of a tube being sent rang in Ris's ears.

Instantly she jumped up to investigate, unknowing to Ris, Kenny's eyes instantly following her. Five got up, but before he did left he turned to Kenny.

"Don't even think about it, Kenny." He growled, as he walked towards Ris, listening to Diego and Klaus talking. "If I was going to date a man, you'd be the last man I would date."-"You'd be lucky to get me."

Ris turned around holding a tube. "How the hell did she find us?" she asked. Five paused, starting deeply at the tube. Letting out a silent curse, he started to dig viciously though his pockets.

Pulling out a sweet, he quickly unwrapped it. Revealing a tracker. "She's good." He mumbled, dropping the tracker onto the floor crushing it. Ris made an irritated noise. "Or your stupid."

"Really?" Five replied, opening the tube, which revealed a fortune cookie. Handing it to Five, who snapped it open.

**Time marches on…or does it? **

** Rain Quail. Rm 12 **

"Don't go." Ris said instantly. "Five, it's a trap. You know that." Five looked down. "Five-" Ris started.

Suddenly without warning Five spatial-jumped away. Leaving a mildly annoyed Ris. "Rude." she muttered, before making her way to Diego and Klaus.

* * *

Ris sighed in annoyance, as Kenny's party friends sang 'Happy Birthday' for the 17th time in a row. "All right, where's Five?" Luther asked, walking up to them. "He left." Ris said boredly, as Kenny once again, turned to wink at her. Ris rolled her eyes.

"Oh, for the love of-Where'd he go?" Luther asked. "Didn't tell us." "Rain Quail. Room 12." Ris and Diego answered simultaneously. The two gave each other looks. Luther huffed. "Well, we're not waiting around for him. The concert starts in 30 minutes."

"All right, so what's the plan?" Diego asked. Luther stared blankly at him. "Well, I think that, uh…We go to the Icarus Theatre." he said. "And it's official. We're all gonna die." Ris said, face palming.

Diego sighed. "That's a location, not a plan. What? Is that all you got? Look, you wanna be Number One, fine, but you're gonna have to get us on the same page, because right now, we're all over the place." he explained calmly. Luther looked down. "You're right. We need a plan."

The sound of heavy footsteps jerked Ris up. Even from where she sat, the familiar smell of gunpowder reached her nose. Jumping up she faced them. Red gas masks, in combat uniform with no markings. And guns. Large powerful guns.

"Get down!" Ris and Luther yelled. Instantly the sound of gunfire filled Ris's ears as she ducked behind a counter/ table/ whatever-the-heck-you-call-those-things. It didn't really matter. With Diego and Luther, to her left were Klaus and Allison crouched down as well.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Diego yelled out. "Maybe they're here for Kenny's birthday!" Klaus shouted back, his hands cupped over his ears.

"No, I'm pretty sure they're here for us!" Luther shouted back at the two. "No shit Sherlock!" Ris yelled back, shaking her head she turned to Diego. "Cover me!" she yelled, ducking down and crawling away. A plan already formed in her head.

Diego nodded, throwing one of his knives. Which embedded itself into one of the gunmen. Falling backwards he knocked into the record player. Which happily blasted 'Last Saturday Night' by the Bay City Rollers'

Ris smirked to herself. This was going to be fun. Luther picked up a few bowling balls, throwing them at oncoming gunmen.

Ris jumping up from the floor. Ris ran into the Superstar's Staff Room, grabbing a few empty bottles, 2 spare bottles of motor oil, the grumpy manager's hidden stash of alcohol (she found that quite by luck) a few cloths and a box of matches.

Working quickly, she managed to create four bottles. Smiling wickedly she grabbed the bottles and ran out the room. Just to see Klaus throw Kenny's birthday cake in one of the gunmen's face. Running out of the staff room, still grinning. Ris jumped onto the table, lighting the first bottle.

"Hey Assholes!" she shouted. Hurdling the first bottle at a pair of gunman, she watched it successfully detonate. Instantly they were thrown back from the mini explosion. Lighting the next, she rained them down on the gunmen.

"Ris, Come On!" Klaus shouted as he and the rest made a run to the bowling pins. Nodding, Ris grabbed the final one throwing it hard. It exploded in the middle of the room. Before running off with the rest, sliding skillfully.

"Come on" Luther called out hailing them towards a door. Ris ran though, slamming it shut. "Well, that was awful leak in our plans." she said. Klaus gave a shaky laugh. As the two followed the others outside. "What the hell was that thing?" Klaus asked. Ris grinned. "Molotov Cocktail."

* * *

The song 'Last Saturday Night' played softly as Five walked up to Room 12. "Five," came the familiar sickly sweet voice of the Handler.

"I've been waiting for you." Walking in he was met with Agnus the nice doughnut shop keeper, tied to a chair underneath a boiling hot heart shaped Jacuzzi. The Handler posing on the neatly made bed. "He must really like doughnuts." He mumbled to himself.

The Handler grinned widely. "It's been a while." She said. "Three days." Five replied. "For you, maybe. But for me, it's been a lot longer since I've seen those adorable little shorts." she said, smiling widely.

Five sighed. "Well, you've had time to heal." The Handler smiled, getting off the bed and slowly walking towards him. Her heels clicking, but much more quietly on the pink floor.

"Luckily, for both of us, time is the one thing my organization has an abundance of."

Five shifted on his feet, standing a bit taller. "Got your message, by the way. Nice packaging, but so much for Commission protocol." The Handler smiled, picking up a chip from the table. "There have been a lot of changes since you left the Commission. You really did some damage." She popped the chip into her mouth and crossed her arms. "The briefcases were all but destroyed, to say nothing of the highly trained personnel you and our dear friend Clarissa killed. After all, what is an institution if not for-"

"What do you want?" Five interrupted. "To be happy. To have a simple unfettered life, to do the work my superiors require. But your being here, well, it complicates all that." She said, sitting down on the flower-filled couch.

Five started at her. "Billions of people are about to die tonight. You can change that." He said. The Handler picked up a sweet. "Tonight, tomorrow. So little difference in the scheme of things. Don't you remember the Commission's raison d'Ãªtre? What's meant to be is meant to be, or, as I like to say, que serÃ¡, serÃ¡."

"It's bullshit in any language." Five snapped. "Why did you call me here?"

The Handler stared at him. "I wanna offer you a choice. Everyone's going to die tonight, but unlike the rest of the world, you have a way out. You can abandon your family and skip ahead to the apocalypse, take a walkabout for a few decades, wondering if I'll come back and offer you a job again,"

She picked up the champagne bottle and started to open it. "or you can stay here, with your family, and die a horrible death."

The cork popped off. "While you weigh your options, just know your siblings and dear Clarissa are fighting for their lives without you." She finished with a sinister smile as she poured two glasses of champagne.

His eyes widened. "You brought me here to pull me away." he said realization. "It's been nice knowing you, Five." The Handler said, but Five was gone before she could finish. Looking up at the ceiling she smiled to herself. "Cheers!"

* * *

The Icarus Theatre. With all its bright golden shiny lights, neat comfortable chairs and a particularly-troubled-female-whose-awful-father-who-gave her-a-seriously-horrible-childhood-and-many-other-underlying-issues-would-be-the-cause-of-the-apocalypse. AKA Vanya Hargreaves.

Ris had to admit, the Hargreaves family had some serious issues. And that Vanya sounded wickedly awesome on the violin. Jogging up what seemed like the thousand stair, finally they made it to Vanya's stage.

"Allison, I can't let you do that, all right?" Luther said angrily from the front. "She's beyond reasoning."

"You hear the music?" Diego called out loudly. "It's started." Luther sighed tiredly at Allison. "Do you honestly think she's gonna listen? After everything that's happened?" he said. "I'm gonna point out, most of that was your fault." Ris said bluntly.

Luther ignored her whispering a quiet "Okay." at Allison. Looking strangely at Luther, Allison gave a slight nod, before running up the stairs to Vanya. "You're using her as a distraction, aren't you?" Diego said, staring straight ahead. "Our best chance to incapacitate Vanya." Luther said calmly. "You guys, can't be serious," Ris said staring at the three brothers, they stared back. "You guys, are the worst." she said, running after Allison.

The music rang out thought out the classy decorated theatre. Allison and Vanya were ahead of her, as the latter started her solo. Vanya looked up, spotting her sister. A slow, joyful smile crept onto her face. Ris smiled at the sisters. The unfortunately the smile didn't last on their faces for long.

From the either side of the stage Luther and Diego ran out attempting to grab Vanya. Vanya jumped to her feet, swinging her violin bow. A burst of white energy burst out, throwing the two back. To say all hell broke loose would be the total accurate description of what went down.

Screaming people, running up and down in a complete and total panic. Almost complete smashing Ris. The music continued, though it had more of a creepy edge to hit. Vanya was swinging her violin bow left and right. The white energy flying everywhere.

"She's stronger than expected." Diego said. "Yeah." Luther mumbled, just as Allison threw her shoe at Luther. "Yeah. We're fine, thanks for asking. Look, I almost lost you once, all right? I wasn't about to lose you again." Luther snapped.

"I hope you liked that." Ris snapped, sneaking over to the three. "Well, so much for the element of surprise. What else you got? Ris?" Diego asked, turning to his siblings, then to Ris.

Allison mimed playing a violin. Ris's eyes widened, face palming herself while muttering an "Of course!"

"Mind telling us what you two are thinking?" Diego asked impatiently. "The violin!" Ris said. "What?!" Diego snapped. "She's talking about the violin." Luther said, the four looked at Vanya from behind the seats.

"It's her lightning rod. If we can take it from her and stop her from playing, we might have a shot." The second the word fell out of his mouth, the sound of gunfire mingled together with Vanya's haunting music.

"You just had to say 'shot' didn't you." Ris grumbled, glaring at the 'new guests'. Ducking under the seats. "What the hell happened to Klaus? He's supposed to be on lookout!" Diego yelled, ducking to avoid the gunfire. "Yeah, you surprised?!" Luther yelled back.

"What's with all the lollygagging?" came a new, but obviously familiar voice. "Five!" Ris yelled out happily. "Five, get down!" she shouted, grabbing his arm, pulling him towards the floor.

"Five, what the…I thought you bailed on us!" Luther yelled at the boy. "I had an errand to run." Five replied, squeezing Ris's hand. "This is not good." Ris shot him a dubious look. "You don't say."

"You two know these guys?" Diego asked. "Yeah, we do." Five answered calmly as a line of gunmen started to close in. "And?"

"Well we're screwed." Five said, Diego huffed throwing one of his knives. "Guys, it's Cha-Cha!" Klaus shrieked as he ran into the theatre. "It's Cha-Cha, she-"

"Klaus! Get down!" Luther yelled, instantly Klaus ducked. Five turned to Ris. "High Low?" he asked. Ris nodded. "High Low." Five spatial-jumped away, landing on top of the closest gunmen. Holding him in a choke hold, Five swung him around. His gunfire hitting his comrades instead of them.

Ris ran out behind his, kicking him from the back and then grabbing his spare handgun. Clicking off the safely, she pulled the trigger. Hitting some of the gunmen, where she knew they couldn't put Kevlar.

Suddenly, like magic. A few shining blue octopus tentacles entered the fight, grabbing some of the remaining gunmen and tossing them around like ragdolls. Quite literally tearing them to pieces. "That's awesome" Ris mumbled as she watched the glowing man and octopus. (octoman?)

"Oh, my God." Came a whisper from behind Ris. "It's him. Ben." Ris wrinkled her eyebrows. "Isn't he dead?" she asked, before a large blinding light distracted her. Vanya. She was glowing. Her neat black suit, turning a strong pure white.

"Anyone got any bright ideas?" Ris asked, being meant with a bunch of dubious looks. "Okay, nevermind. Anyone got any ideas?" she asked, Vanya's light was starting tom blind her.

Luther shrugged, before spotting Diego. "Oh, welcome back. Where were you?" he snapped. "Honouring a memory." Diego replied, Ris faintly noticing Allison squeezing his shoulder. "So, how do you wanna end this thing?"

"We surround her." Luther replied. "All right? We come at her from all angles." Klaus looked down. "So it's a suicide mission." he murmured.

Five gave him a small reassuring look. "Yeah, but one of us could get through. It's the only chance we've got." Ris gave a shaky laugh. "If your being this optimistic, it really must be the end of the world." Five shot her a smile. "Not yet. I still need to get you a dog."

Ris grinned. "Are we all in?" Luther asked. Klaus, Five, Diego and Ris nodded. "Allison?" Luther asked unsurely. Allison glared adamantly shaking her head. Luther sighed to himself, turning to the rest.

"Stage left." He said to Diego. "Stage right." He pointed to himself. "You guys take the front." He said to Klaus, Ris and Five. Nodding they ran to their positions. Ducking under the seats.

Vanya's white glow, becoming more powerful, by the minute. Ris gulped, not wanting to hurt sweet kind Vanya. _'The violin!" -"It's her lightning rod."-"Concentrate."-"Vanya!'_

Ris's eye widened as the theatre began to shake. The world slowed. Luther, Diego, Five and Klaus ran at Vanya. And from the corner of her eye she saw Allison sneak up from the side stage, hiding behind the curtain.

Vanya swung her bow, once again white light, filled the theatre. Somehow she had attached herself to her four siblings.

Pulling out the small black handgun. She ran in the aisle. Allison was in her site. "Allison!" she called, running up behind the curly haired woman whipped around. "Wh-"

"We can save Vanya." Ris handed Allison the handgun. "Pull the trigger next to her ear. It will break her concentration. Go!" Ris said, turning on her heel back to the others. Their screams of pain, ringing in her ears.

"**BANG!"**

The sound of the gun, was so unexpected it made Ris jump back. The boys were dropped to the floor, landing hard. Vanya had bent backwards the white energy flying out of her in a thin line. Shattering the large round window.

Ris fell to the floor, instantly checking the boys to see if they were alright. Suddenly Vanya collapsed into Allison's surprised arms. Dropping her white violin.

The boy and Ris sprung up, running towards Vanya. Ris took Vanya's arm tightly, checking the woman's pulse. "Is she alive?" Luther asked quietly, holding Allison tightly.

"Yes. And I think she's gonna be fine." Ris breathed out, a large smile sliding onto her face. Luther let out a sigh of relief.

"We did it. We saved the world." He said, smiling at his siblings and Ris. Five smiled at the younger girl jumping up and unexpectedly hugging her tightly.

* * *

"Uh…Guys?" Klaus called out, Ris and Five looked up sharply. "You see that big Moon rock coming towards us?" Diego, Ris and Five jumped up. Ris's eyes widened. A large chunk of moon rock was hurdling towards Earth. And there was nothing they could do. "Are you kidding me?!" Ris said. "That's not good." Diego agreed

Klaus sighed, holding tightly onto his dog tags. "So this is it, huh? So much for saving the world." Ris looked down, before looking at Five who was currently pacing up and down like a madman. "If only Sir Reginald could see us right now, huh? The Umbrella Academy. A total failure." Diego said.

Ris shut her eyes. The world was probably on fire, coming slow at first. Then it will come crashing down on them. Killing everyone and everything. Again.

"At least we're together at the end. As a family." Luther said as he watched the moon rock come closer, the downcast look of pure failure painted on his face.

Five suddenly stopped pacing. "This doesn't have to be the end." Five said. Ris raised her eyebrows. The Klaus, Diego and Luther turned to face their 58-year old brother.

"What? What are you saying, Five?" Luther whispered. Five paused for a second, deep in thought. "I think I have a way outta here. But you gotta trust me on this." he said.

The three gave him dubious looks. "Yeah, I don't think so." "No." "No, no you're not very trustworthy."

"Guys! Come on! He's at least…45% trustworthy. 50 at most." Ris said, justified. "Thanks Ris." Five snapped back sarcastically. Ris shot him a large smile and a thumbs up. "You're welcome."

Five turned to his brothers, Ris didn't need any convincing. They would follow each other to Pluto if need be."Hey, guys, we might as well accept our fate, because in less than a minute we're gonna be vaporized." Diego sighed to himself. "What's your idea, then?"

"We use my ability to time travel." Five explained, "But this time, I'll take you with me." Ris gave a low whistle. "That's risky."

Diego's eyebrows rose. "You can do that?" Five shrugged "I don't know. I've never tried it before." Diego paused looking at his brothers. "What's the worst that can happen?" Klaus shrugged looking intrigued.

Five sighed. "You're lookin' at it. A 58-year-old man and woman inside children's body's, so there's that." He said, Ris shrugged in agreement.

The siblings shared a look. "Oh, what the hell? I'm in."- "Yeah, whatever. I'm in."-"Me too. Allison?"- Allison nodded slightly.-What about Ben?- Klaus turned to Ben (that was still weird for Ris. Wasn't he dead? Is he alive?!) Ris's eyes widened - Great, yeah, he's in." Klaus confirmed. "Ris?" Five asked.

Ris shot him an offended look. "I can't believe you just bloody asked me that. Of course I'm coming. You'll all kill yourselves if I'm not around." Five gave brief sort of chuckle, before turning to Luther. "Okay, great. Luther, grab Vanya."

They all gathered around in a tight circle surrounding Vanya, as they all picked her up. "Wait, should we be taking her?" Luther suddenly asked, his eyes wide. As he held his sister, "I mean, if she's the cause of the apocalypse. Isn't that like taking the bomb with us?"

Five sighed. "The apocalypse will always happen and Vanya will always be the cause, unless we take her with us and fix her." He explained calmly, as the rest of the siblings shared looks. "But-" Luther started.

"Luther, just shut up and grab Vanya." Ris said, holding Five's hand tightly. "See you on the other side." She whispered to him. "Partner." Five gave her a weak smile squeezing her hand. Before shutting his eyes.

Slowly a pulsing blue light appear above their circle. Ris looked at Five with worry, as his face screwed up in concentration and pain. And she felt useless, so she did the only thing that could offer some form of comfort. The gently squeezing hand. The blue was almost covering them.

Five let out a yells of pain. Ris shut her eyes, squeezing her hand, wishing, hoping she could dull it. "It's working!" Luther yelled out. Five looked around.

"Hold on! It's gonna get messy!" he yelled. Ris opened her eyes, her eyes meeting younger youth filled ones. Five looked at his siblings, he turned to Ris. She gripped his hand. "Ready?!"

And they were gone. Just as the world caught on fire.

So? I am sad to say, The Experiment has come to a close. But, I will be writing a sequel :} Unsure when its going to come...But its definitely happening. Thank you for everyone's support for this story. I really appreciate it! As always...Reviews? PMS, Questions? Ask, comment, criticize, ect. I don't mind...:)

Till next time...


End file.
